It All Comes Down To You
by whoopy
Summary: 6 years has passed since the war, and Hermione is working for Draco. Both are harbouring feelings for each other, but neither willing to confess. Hermione simply because she's scared, but Draco? Why is he getting weaker as the days pass? DMHG BZGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot belongs to me!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction story, so I hope you like it! All comments, suggestions, criticisms are welcome! Anything that can help me improve (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, explain yourself."<p>

Draco walked out of the bathroom, clad in a towel around his waist and another smaller towel in his hand drying his hair.

"Ah, there you are. I was still wondering when you would show up. _Uninvited,_ I must add_."_ He raised his eyebrows, staring at the woman standing in front of him. Before she could retort, he cut in. "Besides, it's a dress. Is it not obvious enough? Sometimes I wonder where that brain of yours went to." He snickered and walked into his room to get some clothes to put on.

"Of course I know it's a dress, but there's practically _nothing_ to put on!"

Draco appeared at the door in a pair of black trousers.

"That's the point."

"_That's the point?_ What do you mean 'that's the point'? I don't see any point here, Malfoy. You want me to wear _this_ to the Winter Solstice dinner tonight?"

Draco grinned like a child standing in a candy store and nodded enthusiastically.

"No, absolutely not. I will not wear this. This is what those women who throw themselves at you wears, Malfoy. I am most definitely _not_ one of those women."

Draco's smile dropped. "That's why I hired you in the first place, Granger." He rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

Hermione Granger huffed in annoyance and threw the dark blue glittery dress – no, piece of _cloth_ - that she had received in a parcel from Draco's eagle owl that morning onto his couch.

"You hired me because I'm not after you or your money. You also hired me because I don't try to kiss your ass and I actually have a brain and the capability. But you're trying to turn me into one of those pea-brained excuse of a woman!" Hermione cried.

Draco appeared at his door again, this time buttoning his white shirt.

"Seriously, Granger. It's just a dress. Besides, you should show some skin once in a while. I bet they're all yellow and shriveled up from the lack of sun."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Says the pale ferret."

Draco made a dramatic gasp. "Hey, this _skin…_" he gestured to himself, "is flawless. You've been my personal assistant-"

"Financial consultant."

"-for almost three years now. It's about time you showed something above your knee and from your elbow up. No wonder you're still single."

"Well that's the proper attire to work! Besides, I'm still single because there's no one out there who _interests_ me."

Draco snorted. "Well it's rather hard to interest you, isn't it?" He finished buttoning his shirt, and turned to go back into his room.

Hermione stomped her feet childishly and followed him, leaning against his doorframe. "They don't interest me because their reason for being interested in me is because I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm working for _you_!"

"I don't see the connection between you being you and you working for me. You were the one who accepted my offer of being my personal assistant two and a half years ago." Draco replied from the walk-in closet, pulling out a belt and tying it around his waist. He then turned around and pulled a random tie off the tie hanger.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "_Financial consultant._" She pressed. "Me, being me, as much as I hate to say it, is extremely efficient and org-" she smacked him on the hand and glared at him, snatching the tie he picked away. She threw it carelessly on his bed. "You're having lunch with Narcissa today, and I have to supervise the decorations for the ball in the ballroom." She went around him to his walk-in closet and took a green tie out.

"What!" Draco exclaimed. "No. Arrange a lunch meeting or something. I am not going to have lunch with her. I will not have lunch with her. I'm seeing her tonight already!"

"Draco!" Hermione shook her head at the blonde in front of her. Putting the tie around his neck, she proceeded to tie it for him. "You've not had lunch with her for a month! She's your mother, and it's obvious that she loves you dearly. You can't possibly be so heartless and leave her alone in the manor with those elves of yours! She might suffer from depression or something due to the loneliness! It's just a lunch, nothing is going to happen…?"

_She's standing so close_. Was the first thought that entered his mind when she started to tie the tie for him. Her unique floral scent drifted into his nose as he looked down at her while she blabbered on, tying the tie as if it was a normal thing to do for their boss. His eyes travelled from her long curly eyelashes to her freckled nose, then to her full and plump lips. They moved, but whatever she was saying went unheard by him. Many times a day since a year or so ago, including now, he wondered how those lips would feel like against his own. No, he had to control himself. If he kissed her, or even showed the slightest affection towards her, she might run. She might freak and leave the company, _leave him_, and never return. He knew she did not return the feelings he had for her. She chose to remain single, after the traumatic heartbreak she received from a certain Ronald Weasley choosing career over girlfriend, and showed no intentions of dating again. He sighed. Hermione Granger may be his personal assistant, she may be his financial assistant, but she would never be _his_. Really? Keeper for Chudley Cannons instead of this… this… amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, independent, smart, incredible… and the list goes on… girl.

As he stared at her cute button nose, his mind drifted to the day his life changed completely.

_Draco winced as the porcelain teacup clattered against the kitchen table._

"_No, you are joking, right?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "As much as I wish I am, Potter, it is unfortunate that I have to say no, I am not joking."_

"_Malfoy, this is not a joke! You-"_

"_I said, it wasn't." Draco hissed, feeling himself getting annoyed. Really, he felt the obligation to inform his beloved partner of his decision and there he was, sitting opposite him, claiming it all to be a joke. He mentally scoffed._

_Harry slammed both hands onto the island between them and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. "Alright. Malfoy, you're telling me, that you decided to resign your position as an auror?" Harry lost his cool. "This is ridiculous, Malfoy! As much as I hate to say it, you are a brilliant partner, exceptional to work with, and you're resigning? If this is about that acc-"_

_Draco rudely cut him off. "No, it is not about that. If you dare mention it again, I will personally throttle you to death and mangle you to pieces and feed your body parts to that orange furball Granger calls a cat."_

_Harry sighed. "Well, if it's not about that, then what is it? From what I gathered and what it looked like, you loved your job as an auror."_

"_I have my duties as a Malfoy, and it is about time I started a family business to keep the galleons running. Lucius' death in Azkaban was… unexpected, and as Head of House I have to take charge."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "That's it? You could have taken leave, start the business, make someone reliable or whatever in charge, and return to being an auror! Now I have to bloody work with the trainees! I-"_

"_That's incredibly selfish of you to say, Harry."_

_A new voice interrupted their conversation. The men turned their head to see Hermione Granger, sporting a bit of dirt on her nose, dressed in muggle clothing, holding Crookshanks – yes, the orange furball she called a cat-, frowning at Harry. Seeing Draco in Harry's kitchen had become a norm to her. Out of all the rare visits she made to Grimmauld Place during her school holidays, she had seen him working with Harry numerous times. They had been so caught up in their conversation that neither heard the floo._

"_Will everyone stop cutting me off today?" Harry called, exasperated as he rose from his seat and rushed over to Hermione, engulfing her in a tight hug, despite his annoyance. "Hermione! You're here! I missed you so much! How're you?_

"_I'm fine, Harry." She replied, still holding the disapproving look on her face._

"_Granger." Malfoy gave a polite nod, which Hermione returned with a small smile. "Dirt on your nose," he casually informed, trying not to show how adorable he thought she looked._

_Hermione's eyes widened as she reached up to wipe the dirt off. And… was that a blush? How cute._

_She turned back to her best friend. "Harry, Malfoy has to take care of his family. It's not wrong for him to resign as an auror and start a business. How can you be so selfish and try to tell him otherwise because you don't want to partner with a new trainee?"_

_Harry had the nerve to sport a guilty look. "Well… I… Uh… How's your internship going?" Trying terribly to change the topic._

'_Internship?' Draco thought as he raised an eyebrow, his presence in the kitchen went forgotten by the two best friends. 'Ah, so she has graduated. Just in time…' He smirked._

_Hermione sighed and put Crookshanks down on the ground and moved into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. "Horrible, I must say." She replied, letting him change the topic. "I'm a bloody finance student, not a porcelain vase for them to see and touch. My boss is constantly trying to harass me, and I'm using all my willpower to prevent myself from pulling out my wand and hex him." She then proceeded to mumble under her breath, and Draco caught a few words like stupid muggle, and couldn't help but feel amused._

"_I really don't understand you though, Mione'. You've got Outstandings for all but Potions for your NEWTS, you've been offered every single possible job out there unrelated to Quidditch, and you chose to pursue accounting and finance in a muggle university? Sometimes I wonder if there really is a brain in that bush head of yours."_

_Hermione placed her teacup on the kitchen island calmly and gave Harry a hard smack on the arm. "Firstly, this," she said, pointing at her head, "is no longer a bush head, as you so nicely put it. Secondly, I have all the reasons for attending a muggle university. My parents wanted me to attend that university after I recovered their memories in Australia. It is the top university in Australia, and it also offers the best Business course. My parents wanted to remain in Australia, so I decided if I studied University there, I could spend some time with them and make up for the fact that I obliviated them. Also, I am a woman, and if I want to be successful in my life, I need to be able to manage my money and make sure I am rich enough to sustain myself till I die! I'm not going to depend on my husband for… money." The last word came out as a whisper, as her face morphed from that of seriousness to… was that sorrow?_

_Draco stared at her, wondering what in the hell happened to her. She was fine until she mentioned… husband. He felt himself get confused. Why would Hermione Granger, of all people, turn sorrowful because of the word 'husband'?_

_Harry sighed and gave Hermione a hug. "C'mon Mione'. Please don't make me start the Ron-is-not-worth-your-tears lecture."_

'_Ah, Weasley.' Draco spat in his brain. 'Of course, who else other than the stupid freckled red haired man.'_

"_It's not your fault that he broke up with you to pursue Quidditch. It's his loss and his misjudgment, but you know him. He's living in all the glory and fame now, but one day he'll regret his decision."_

"_And his stupidity." Draco added, finger circling the brim of his teacup, looking bored. Harry and Hermione's heads snapped towards his direction, suddenly reminded of his presence in Harry's kitchen._

_Hermione frowned. "Ron's not stu-"_

"_Don't try and argue with me on that one, Granger." He drawled. "Weasley is extremely stupid to let you pass for his failing career. Chudley Cannons? Really? Everyone knows that's the worst team out there now. Every man needs a capable woman in their life…" Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the blonde pick invisible lint of his suit. Was that a compliment he just gave? Capable?_

'_He thinks I'm capable?' Hermione thought. 'The World has gone mental.'_

"_So, Granger. Now that you've graduated and you hate your internship." He looked up from his suit and into her brown chocolate orbs. "How about a job as my financial consultant in Malfoy Potions Incorporation?"_

Draco was about to finish his walk down memory lane and reminisce about Hermione's adorable gaping-like-a-fish reaction, when a snap brought him back to reality.

"Honestly, Draco, are you even listening to me?"

He smirked at the woman in front of him. "Obviously not." He walked out of his room and into his study to retrieve his documents.

Hermione followed after him. "Draco! She's your mother!"

Draco rolled his eyes and held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "Fine, I will go to lunch with her, if you insist."

Hermione smiled, looking smug.

"Under one condition."

Her smile fell as her eyes narrowed in anger. Of course. Trust the amazing bouncing ferret to come up with some evil Slytherin idea. How could she be so naïve?

She huffed in annoyance. "I must go with you. _Again._"

Draco grinned like a child. "You know me so well," he said, patting her on the head as he passed her on the way out of his office. "Come now, Granger, or we'll be late for the meeting. And don't forget your dress. Don't leave it lying around like a piece of rag. I spent time and galleons on it."

"I'm not going to wear it!" She shouted from his study, only to receive the sound of disapparition as a reply.

Hermione groaned and banged her head on the wall multiple times, wondering why she accepted his offer all those years ago. Not that she was complaining about her job… her pay was rather high, there were normal working hours, she gets to sleep and eat well, and Malfoy never lets anyone ogle her- not like anyone could, since she covered herself up pretty well- and she liked her job very much. It's just the fact that she could never figure out how he manipulated her into being more like his personal assistant cum financial consultant made her feel like pulling her hair out in frustration. Again, not that she was complaining. Being his personal assistant had its perks and lurks, and the challenges he posed while being his slimy Slytherin self was rather enjoyable for her to bust.

True, Draco Malfoy was a Deatheater. He was an evil incorrigible git. He was meant to kill Dumbledore, but the kind-hearted The-Boy-Who-Lived went to the Malfoy family's trial and gave his word that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are in fact, harmless. Narcissa Malfoy was released because she saved Harry's life in the Forbidden Forest, and Draco Malfoy was released because he was not given a choice when he was younger and was threatened his and his family's life if he did not fulfill his task. Everyone deserved a chance. However, Harry spoke no words for Lucius Malfoy, knowing that even if he bothered to try, he would still be put in Azkaban.

So Narcissa and Draco were released with no charges, and Narcissa proceeded to travel to France for some time alone, and according to Draco, to 'think through her life', and Draco became an auror after three years of training along with Harry, while Ron became a professional Quidditch player and Hermione went to Australia to study.

Hermione sighed and went to pick up the dress Draco sent and held it up in front of her. It was a blue glittery one-shoulder long sleeved dress, reaching a little above mid-thighs. It's not that she had no figure to show, it's just that she hated showing so much skin and make herself feel self-conscious. Draco Malfoy always had a way for her to feel so annoyed.

She picked up the box she brought along with her and sat down on his leather couch, placing the dress back into it gingerly. Over the years of working together, she had come to understand Draco Malfoy really well. She knew what he liked and what he hated, what annoyed him and what made him grin like a cute five-year-old boy. He had never flashed that cute grin to anyone though. Only to her.

A few months after she started working as his financial consultant, giving him advice on the funding of the company, she turned into his personal assistant, or secretary, _whatever._ She took care of his schedule, his attire, his meals, _everything._ She followed him everywhere – business meetings, meals with clients, travelling – her presence was required as she was the financial consultant, so her coworkers never questioned why she had the privilege of meeting rich bachelors and have expensive high-class meals with huge clients. It was just the way it worked. If you wanted to look for Hermione Granger, all you had to do was look for a blonde head and you would see her beside him. For those who didn't know, they would suspect that they were a couple.

Sometimes she felt like his Mother, nagging him to take his meals amidst the work he was doing, or massaging his often-aching shoulders. Ginny used to tell her that she's caring way too much for her boss, teasing her that she's falling in love with him, at which Hermione flat out denied.

Hermione thought that a boss should not be looking at their financial consultant the way he looked at her. Nevertheless, she also thought that a financial assistant's heart should not be fluttering by just looking at her boss work.

Everything became clear to her when he almost blacked out from chest pains one fateful day before an important meeting with a major client. Knowing how important the meeting was, Hermione had no choice but to call for Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate, and also the Head of Department of Research and Development, to take him back to his apartment, and let her handle the meeting. She had never felt so worried and anxious in her life, not even for Ron or Harry. She made sure she cut short the presentation, going straight to the point, discreetly rushed through the signing of the contract, and immediately after the meeting, apparated to Draco's apartment to see how he was doing. Let's just say, Mr. Desmarais was thoroughly impressed with her. The relief of seeing Draco resting in bed looking fine brought tears to her eyes, and that was the day Hermione Granger knew she was in love with her boss.

She knew the way he looked at her, she caught the way he stared at her lips a few minutes ago, and she had a feeling that he returned the feelings. Hermione never missed the small smile on his lips after she turned away to return to her office after him winning a small argument, never missed the way his eyes lingered on her at every ball, never missed the way he spaced out every time she stood too close to him. She used to find excuses for these small actions – he was feeling smug, hence the small smile; he was thinking what excellent taste he had in picking the gown for her; or he was thinking of other witches who could be standing that close instead of her.

When they were with other people, he would turn into 'Malfoy' and be the cold, cool, authoritative person. But when they were alone, he would turn into the childish Draco Malfoy she knew so well. She told herself to wait and see if Draco would do anything about the feelings, but he never did. Ginny told her that it was her own fault for telling him before that she had no intentions to date again. It probably killed all of Draco's hope for asking her out. Hermione sighed and bit her lip. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to abandon her when it came to confessing her feelings. Or perhaps she was just afraid of the results. What if she had been wrong about what he felt?

She closed the lid of the box and glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes till the meeting starts. Mentally running through the documents she needed for it, she stood and apparated to the office.

Hermione rubbed her temples and sighed as she through the halls back to her office. The meeting was finally over. The testing of the new potion products was a mess. The developments of new potions were slow. Proposed budgets for the ingredients were over the top. In other words, Hermione was exhausted.

"If I'm this tired, Draco must be dead beat, he looked really pale." She thought to herself, and decided to give him a pepper-up potion before they went for lunch with his Mother.

She walked into her office and yelped as she spotted who was seated on her chair.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed. "You gave me a scare."

Ginny Weasley grinned and stood from the chair, pulling Hermione into an embrace. "Mione'! How're you?"

Hermione pulled back from the hug. "Exhausted. How about you? Aren't you supposed to be at St' Mungo's?"

Ginny gave a small wave of her hand. "No, today's rather free, so I got a long lunch, so I thought I'd come over and find my b-

"Aw Ginny, I'm sorry! Draco made me have lunch with him and Narcissa in the manor."

Ginny blushed and glanced behind Hermione where the door was, slowly and discreetly inching towards it. "Uh, Hermione, I meant to say my boyfriend." She whispered.

Hermione blinked. Double blinked. Triple blinked. "Boy… _what?_" Hermione snorted. "Ginny, this company is full of Slytherins. I'm not sure if anyone here is up to your standard…" her voice died down as she realized Ginny looked too embarrassed to be joking. "No way…" she whispered, running through the list of males in the company in her brain. Department of Health Potions, no… Department of Truth Potions… No either… Department of Beauty Products… Definitely not, that department was strictly female, Department of Research and Development… Hermione gasped.

"Please don't tell me it's-

A cough interrupted her, and Hermione, side facing the door, spun around to look at the intruder. She yelped again in shock as the person whose name she was about to say stood leaning against the doorframe to her office.

"Theo!"

Theodore Nott rolled his eyes. "No, Granger. I'm not dating Weasley." He paused, and then shuddered. "Now that image would take a while to erase…" he muttered.

"Oh… then, uh, yes?" she asked. Theodore Nott was in the Department of Research of Development. A rather good-looking man, black hair, brown eyes, strongly built, with a rather good sense of humor and working attitude, which was close to the type of man Ginny liked!

When Hermione first entered the company, she felt like she had intruded Slytherin territory. They were _everywhere._ The most shocking news to her was that Pansy Parkinson was named the Head of Department of Beauty Products. _Perhaps Snape favored his students for a good reason…_ She remembered thinking all those years ago. _Or perhaps he favored them because they really did excel in potions making, or the Dark Arts, whatever._

"Miss Weasley, Zabini asked me to tell you to wait in his office, he would be back shortly from stocking up some potions. He said and I quote, 'Sincerest apologies, my dear love.'" Theo said and made a fake gagging noise.

Ginny gave him a small smile and nodded.

Hermione gasped.

"Zabini? You're dating Blaise _Zabini_?" she shouted at her best friend. She whirled to face Theo. "She's _dating_ Zabini?_"_

Theodore shrugged.

"This is not acceptable! He's… Isn't he into blondes? L-like Malfoy! I thought he was _gay!_" She shouted at Theo.

Hermione turned back to Ginny and gave her an incredulous look. "Ginevra Weasley, you kept this from me _because?"_ she questioned and raised her bag and gave the redhead a hard smack with it.

"Ouch! Hermione!" Ginny jumped and backed towards the door.

"When did this happen?"

"The last… Ball?"

"The last ball." Hermione repeated, taking a deep breath. "Well, that's not so long ago."

"The last winter Solstice Ball…" Ginny squeaked, her eyes squeezed tight as she held out her hands, in hope to protect herself from the smacks about to come.

"The last…" The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched, indicating that she was beyond mad at her friend for keeping such a huge secret. "The last winter Solstice Ball. Ginny, that was a whole bloody _year_ ago!"

Theo, having delivered his message, felt like he was not exactly welcomed in an obvious girl moment, hence decided to silently slip away.

"And here I was thinking I'm the one to blame because I held you back from dating!" She hit Ginny with her bag and missed as Ginny jumped out of the way.

"Here I was thinking my constant 'I'm not going to date any random guy' rambles were rubbing off on you!" Another smack.

"Here I was thinking Zabini was _gay!_"

Hermione froze as this time an arm blocked her smack. A very muscular and chocolate-colored arm. An arm that belonged to the one and only Blaise Zabini.

"Now, Granger. Don't need to turn into a murderer because of a secret my girlfriend kept from you. Besides, I'm not gay. What gave you that thought?"

Hermione spluttered. "Y-you… You're always… I've never seen you with anyone! You're always with Draco! Staring at him, lost deep in thought, then you frown, and then you sigh and shake your head, looking all worried and uneasy and all, as if he's someone you could never have!"

Blaise snorted and smirked. "What an interesting deduction you got from that observation Granger." He moved from her side to Ginny, putting an arm around her waist and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Red." He murmured against her lips.

"Hey Blaise." Ginny murmured back, looking so flustered as if she had just received her first kiss.

Hermione gaped.

Ginny gently pushed Blaise away and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. I should have told you about this, but I thought you wouldn't like it as, well, he's your colleague and things may be awkward between the two of you, but he convinced me to tell you today since we would be attending the ball together later. Please don't be mad?"

Hermione sighed and say down in one of the chairs she had and rubbed her temples again. Gosh, how she hated headaches.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for over-reacting. I just didn't expect you to tell me this way, you know? Besides, the meeting tired me out, I wasn't thinking straight. As long as you're happy, Ginny, I'll support you all the way."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione another tight hug. "Thank you, Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Do Harry and Ron know about it yet?"

"I invited Blaise to the Weasley Christmas dinner, and they'll both be there. I have a feeling that they'd have a worse reaction than you though, Mione'."

Hermione smiled. Blaise took Ginny's hand and handed Hermione a glass vial.

"Pepper-up potion, looks like you need it."

Hermione thanked him gratefully and quickly gulped down the potion, immediately feeling the effects. "Could you give me another? I think Draco would love to have one too."

"No, he's fine. I just went to see him moments ago." Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Besides, he hates pepper-up potions."

Blaise playfully knocked Hermione's head. "Hello? Hermione Granger? Where did the Hermione Granger that understood Draco Malfoy most go to?"

Hermione swatted his hand away. "Whatever, Blaise. You know I'm tired. Have fun at lunch! I'm going now. Love you Ginny, and see you both tonight!"

As she walked out of the door to her office, she paused and turned. "Oh, and you treat her well, Zabini, or you'll be at the receiving end of my wand."

Blaise slightly paled, and his grip on Ginny's hand tightened a fraction. "Hermione!" Ginny wailed, exasperated and embarrassed. Hermione just laughed and walked out the door and into Draco's office, which was right beside hers and found him resting on his chair, eyes closed.

"Draco. Are you feeling okay? You looked a bit pale during the meeting just now." She said softly, hoping not to startle him.

"What time is it?" he asked, eyes still closed, ignoring her question.

Hermione felt odd. Him avoiding the question meant that he wasn't feeling okay. Brushing the feeling away, she replied, "It's twenty past twelve."

"Exactly?"

"Yes, exactly." Hermione answered, wondering why he asked such a random question.

Slowly, but still without opening his eyes, Draco turned his chair around, facing the glass cabinet where his documents were stored, so that Hermione could not see his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his reflection for a while, blinking a few times, then turned back around, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just having a headache." He stood, replying her previous question. "Let's go have lunch in hell."

Hermione looked at him with suspicion. Something was obviously off about him, and she doubted that it was simply a headache. Knowing him, he might blow his top if she pestered him about it, so she decided she was going to ask Blaise about it that night. Giving him a not-so-teasing smack on the back when he passed her out of his office, she scolded, "Not hell, Draco! Your home!"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had been to Malfoy Manor a good number of times, but she still could not stop the shiver from running down her spine when she apparated with Draco onto the doorsteps. Just by simply being <em>near<em> the manor got her jittery with nerves. She remembered the first time she was invited to the manor for a ball to celebrate the opening of Malfoy's Potion Incorporation. As Draco was the host, he was inside the manor welcoming guests, so Hermione had to apparate to the apparition point outside the iron gates alone.

She remembered feeling her blood run cold as she stared fearfully at the manor. The memories of being dragged in by snatchers, the memories of Bellatrix's torture, the memories of the death of Dobby, the memories of the war… everything flooded into her mind in that instant as she looked at the manor, and she felt herself sway on the spot, only to be stabled by none other than Blaise Zabini himself.

"Scared, Granger?" she remembered him saying.

In response to that, she had took a deep breath, stood taller, held back her shoulders and lifted her chin a bit higher, "Of course not, I just can't apparate well in these heels."

Blaise rolled his eyes and smirked, offering her his arm to walk her through the metal gates all the way to the front door, which Hermione was grateful for, not that she would admit it. She would probably have apparated directly back home and scold herself for being stupid and accepting Draco's offer for a job. What the bloody hell had she been thinking?

A polite conversation was made as they walked through the Malfoy gardens leading to the front door. Draco told her that the Narcissa redecorated the interior of the manor upon her return from France, but she didn't believe him. Blaise's humor helped to calm her down a bit, though she had doubts about his confirmation of Draco's words. She was too nervous to ask herself why she was suddenly so untrusting towards these Slytherins when she trusted the most evil of them all to give her a high-paying and honorable job.

She remembered standing outside the tall black double doors of Malfoy Manor.

She remembered thinking why it was so quiet.

She remembered the door being pulled open by an elf.

She remembered her jaw dropping and gasping loudly.

She vaguely remembered Blaise chuckling with a humorous "I told you."

She remembered pinching herself.

The interior manor, as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had claimed, definitely did not look like it did when she last entered. There was not single furniture that was black in the house: huge crystal chandeliers lighted the ceilings; black wooden floors were replaced by clean, white marble; and the furniture was of rich mahogany wood, beautifully sculpted and carved to intricate details; the hallways were filled with beautiful portraits of the Malfoy ancestors, portraits of sceneries, and even some famous muggle work. In short, Hermione was awestruck.

Now, as she stood outside the Malfoy Manor with Draco Malfoy waiting to be received, she couldn't help but feel the excitement start to bubble inside her in anticipation of the ball. Knowing Narcissa Malfoy, she would outdo herself and make this year's Winter Solstice Ball an even better one than the last.

The massive double doors were pulled open and the duo was greeted by a small houseelf.

"Greetings, Master Draco and Miss Granger."

"Hello Trinky" Hermione greeted and smiled.

"Mistress has ordered Trinky to tell Master to go to her chambers, sir, and bring Miss Granger to the dining hall."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow and Draco merely nodded.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait a while." Draco said to her.

Hermione nodded and smiled and followed the elf away as Draco left to his mother's chambers.

"Mother, you wanted to speak to me?" he called once he arrived outside his mother's double doors.

"Yes, come in, Draco." Narcissa called.

Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed a door open and found her sitting in front of her dressing table.

"Mother." He greeted.

"Draco, son…" she said softly, turning to face him.

The warning bells in Draco's head set off. His mother only called him 'son' when she wanted him to do something. He only hoped that the something was not what he thought it was. He watched his mother pull open a compartment in her dresser and retrieved a small velvet box. He recognized it immediately and blanched.

"Tonight, son. I want you to do it tonight."

Draco pursed his lips. "No."

"Draco! You've waited long enough!" Narcissa scolded. "When better to do it? Tonight is perfect. The ball, the guests, the atmosphere…"

"No."

Narcissa sighed and sat down at her dresser. "Are you going to wait until I'm old and frail and _dying_ then you're willing to do it?"

"No, mother. Not now, not tonight, not ever! I'm not going to do it."

"Why not?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. "Miss Granger is an incredible woman, and you love her! Why never?"

"I've told you this many times, mother. She doesn't love me the way I do her. You can't just give me Grandmother's ring and expect me to _propose _to her tonight! We're not even together!Why don't you understand?" Draco exclaimed.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me, Draco. Your obvious feelings towards her has been going on for years, Draco. _Years._ Yes son, you've told me many times, and you're always telling me the same reason! If you really love her, you will make an effort for her to love you back!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Do _not_ doubt my love for Hermione. I love her more than anything else in this world."

"Then why, Draco? What is the real reason that's holding you back from confessing? The Malfoy family needs an heir!"

"I know the family needs a fucking heir, mother!" Draco seethed. "You think I don't know about my duties to this family? I know I need to produce an heir, but the person I produce it with will not be Hermione, and it never will be. I won't let her suffer." He then stormed out of his Mother's room, furious. Narcissa frowned.

"Suffer?" she echoed after him. "Draco! Draco, come back here and explain!"

the only response she got was feet stomping down the hallway.

Narcissa sighed and shook her head in disappointment. If her stupid son was not going to do something, she would do it for him.

Using the _Slytherin _way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! What do you think of BlaisexGinny? Next chapter will be up soon, hope you liked it! Please review! :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Only the plot and other characters you know don't belong in Harry Potter belong to me! :)

**A/N: **Hello everyone! As promised, here's chapter two! Thank you to everyone who put my story on story alert, and all those who favourited it, and welldonedraco, openhappiness17, sleepysiopao, dutch potterfan, and The Mischief Era for reviewing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Hermione sat in the dining hall, bored out of her mind. Trinky had left to prepare for the meal, leaving her to her own thoughts. She thought about many things: Draco's present, his weird behavior and worsening frequent headaches these few months, him spending more and more time with Blaise, both of them missing from the office at the same time... Those two were probably up to something again. The last time this happened, the research and development department had come up with a stamina-enhancing potion. The company had earned a high profit from it, especially when their main customers were the Quidditch teams. Her mind wondered to what Draco and Narcissa was discussing. Honestly, she had no clue, but judging from the angry footsteps of Draco Malfoy she could hear echoing down the hall, it was not a very smooth conversation.

Draco stormed down the hallway. He had rarely raised his voice at his Mother, but this time it was inevitable. The bloody witch wanted him to _propose_ to Hermione. Was she out of her mind? He felt as if the whole world was purposely making things difficult for him. He couldn't blame them; they were clueless, well except for a few people. People thought they knew everything about him; people thought he did not want to confess to Hermione simply because of his cowardice… Everything was getting harder, to be pretending to be normal and cheerful in front of Hermione, to keep his authority and composure in the office, when he knew he was… Draco sighed. His quick footsteps slowed to a halt as he stood outside of the double doors to the dining hall.

Hermione was inside, waiting for him.

There were so many things he was keeping from her, and he wanted to profess his love, to tell her _everything_, but he couldn't. He would not allow himself to. He took in a deep breath and released it with a 'whoo', and pushed the door open.

Hermione looked up from staring blankly at the porcelain plate in front of her, and flashed a gentle smile at Draco, eyes questioning him if he was all right.

Upon seeing the smile, Draco's heartbeat sped up. That smile, that god-forsaken angelic smile – the one that kept him going, the one that he thought of whenever he lost all hope in life, the one that cheered him so greatly.

Hermione, _his_ Hermione was so beautiful.

He would be content just being able to see her everyday. He would be happy just to see that smile everyday.

But he knew the most clearly that his life would never be complete until she truly, completely, belonged to him and became his _wife_.

Hermione's smile was wavering and her questioning eyes were turning into a gaze of concern. Draco pushed all the thoughts out of his mind and smiled back.

"Mother will join us soon." He told her as he took a seat opposite her.

Hermione smiled again. "Okay."

A few minutes passed as the two of them returned to the land of thoughts, Narcissa entered and lunch was served immediately.

Hermione noticed the animosity between Mother and Son, but decided not to mention it or give it much thought. Since it was between the two of them, she would respect their privacy and not talk about it. Whatever they were talking about did not leave them in a good mood, but again, it was none of her business.

Lunch passed quickly with conversation mainly between Hermione and Narcissa, the two of them talking about the most recent book they've read, Narcissa sharing the latest fashion trends, and Hermione telling Narcissa about some things going on in the office, and most importantly the ball that was about to take place later.

After lunch, Draco told the two ladies that he would return to the office to settle some matters. "Besides," he says, "I'm a man, I don't take _that_ long to get ready."

At that, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll check up on the decorations and go back to the office. Your _cloth_ is still there."

Draco smirked and winked at her before apparating away.

Narcissa chuckled. "Cloth?" she questioned as they walked to the other side of the manor where the ballroom was.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her neck with irritation. "He gave me a dress to wear to the ball tonight, and there's practically nothing to put on."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Describe it!"

"Umm, it's midnight blue, glittery, one shoulder, and it barely covers my bum."

Narcissa smiled in amusement. "I expected something less, since you said there was practically nothing to put on. According to your description, it seems like quite a dress! The important parts are covered." She teased.

Hermione groaned. "Is there anything you can do, Narcissa, please? At least make it longer?"

Narcissa flashed her a cheeky smile. "Nope."

Hermione was about to protest, but Narcissa cut her off. "Trust me, dear. You'll need that dress to impress tonight."

Whatever Hermione wanted to reply, it was replaced by a loud gasp as Narcissa pushed the ceiling-high white and gold doors open into the ballroom.

"Wow…." She breathed.

* * *

><p>"I need you to place order for more batches of Wolfsbane, snake fangs, valerian roots, and verbena."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Zabini."

"And also confirm the dinner reservation at _casa del filete _for tomorrow night."

"With Miss Weasley? It's already confirmed for-

Blaise Zabini's secretary, Bonnie Halter, was cut off when the door to his office swung open with a loud bang.

Bonnie jumped, and Blaise sighed upon seeing who it was.

"Oops…" Draco said, looking paler than usual. "Did I interrupt something?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, and Bonnie, knowing that it was time for her to leave, turned back to Blaise. "7pm tomorrow, Mr. Zabini." With that, she turned and left.

As soon as the office door shut behind her, Draco's knees buckled and he collapsed with a grunt, only managing to hold himself up with a chair before he hit the ground.

"FUCK! MALFOY!" Blaise shouted as he quickly rushed forward to help him into a chair.

"Chest… pain…"

Blaise let out another strand of vulgarities as he fumbled around his potions cabinet looking for the chest hidden in the back that kept Draco's potions. Draco let out a moan and clutched the front of his shirt tightly in pain, taking in short gasps of air as he struggled to breath. His eyebrows were knit tightly together and his eyes screwed shut, droplets of sweat slowly forming on his forehead from the excruciating pain he was experiencing.

Finally finding the desired potion, Blaise poured it into Draco's mouth without warning, causing him to sputter and choke.

"Fuck mate, sorry! Swallow, breathe in, and out… C'mon… Yes yes, now close your eyes." Blaise said, looking at his watch and noting that it was twelve past two.

Slowly, Draco's breathing returned to normal and his cheeks regained the 'healthier' and 'normal' Draco-paleness.

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into his chair.

"Don't fucking scare me like that, mate."

"It's not my fault Mother pissed me off and the more I thought about it, the angrier I get."

Blaise gave a wry grin and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did Mummy Malfoy do this time?"

"Shetedmetoposetone…" Draco muttered.

"The fuck? Earth talk, man."

"She. Wanted. Me. To. Fucking. _Propose. _To. Hermione. Tonight."

Blaise couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. However, his grin dropped when he noticed Draco gripping the arm of the chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey mate, relax, your 20 minutes isn't up yet."

Draco took deep breaths to calm himself down. Tired of what happened, he tried to change the topic.

"How's the research going?" he asked.

"Not good at all, there's nothing I can find that shows symptoms of what you're going through. The most these potions I made can do is reduce your pain and slow the spreading process, but I can't do anything until I've found what exactly it is that caused this." Blaise replied, frustration clearly radiating through his voice.

"You want to try the Malfoy library? It's the only place you've not looked."

"Won't Narcissa suspect anything?"

"Oh, we're back to 'Narcissa' now? Not 'Mummy Malfoy?'" Draco observed. "Anyway, I could always tell her you want to research on a cure to a dark curse, which is true."

Blaise ignored Draco's teasing and replied, "Yeah, true…" he sighed, feeling sorry for his best friend suddenly. "You know, I don't think you're well enough to-

"Hey, can I open my eyes? You can't expect me to keep them closed for twenty fucking minutes when I'm not even tired."

Blaise rolled his eyes at being rudely cut off. "Whatever, just don't look at me. I've had enough shock from seeing those bloody eyes the first time."

Draco opened his eyes and glared at his friend. "I don't understand what's wrong with you. It's just red-

"_Blood_ red, Draco. Your eyes are _blood_ red after taking the potion."

"So? It's not like I'm going to cry _blood_."

"They look like fucking _Voldemort's eyes_, Malfoy, is that not enough horror for me?" Blaise all but shouted.

_Oh, fuck._ Draco thought as he realized what Blaise meant and quickly closed his eyes again. The Dark Lord – no, _Voldemort – _had killed Blaise's mother after finding out Blaise's opinion of Ginny Weasley in sixth year. He merely said that she looked hot, and a blasted bootlicker from Slytherin told his parents, who reported back to Voldemort, and Blaise was summoned to the manor that night to watch his mother gets tortured to death. Those eyes, the same _blood red _eyes of Voldemort had looked at him in the eye while finally ending his Mother's pain with the killing curse, as if telling him that he was the cause of his Mother's death, that he would be next if he put a toe out of line and complimented blood-traitors.

The memory of watching his mother get tortured, cut, whipped, _raped_, still haunted Blaise at night sometimes. The nightmares decreased and eventually stopped after he started dating Ginny, where she stayed with him in his apartment at night, kept him happy and made him _whole._ That was until he created the potion to reduce Draco's pains and breathing difficulties and saw those _blood red_ eyes again. The nightmares returned in full blow, everything was still so clear to him, as if he was standing in a pensieve watching the memory.

He made excuses to make Ginny stay with him for two whole weeks when finally the nightmares went away, and he realized that he loved this woman more than anything in the World. Perhaps… he should make a visit to the burrow some time, to make a proposal to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize, that was bloody insensitive of me…" Draco breathed.

Blaise gave a small smile. "It's fine. By the way, I was saying, I don't think you should go to the ball tonight, these pains are becoming more frequent."

Draco put up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Nuh uh, mate, don't try. Hermione in that dress I gave her? Won't miss it for the World."

"You're sick."

"Of course I am."

The two of them fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. A few minutes later, Blaise checked his watch and stood.

"Twenty minutes up, mate." He went over and pulled Draco to his feet. "Let's go check on the second batch of stamina-enhancing potion."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Zabini, there seems to be some problems with the breathing-po in lab four, it's turned moss green instead of predicted sea blue." One of the potions research and developer, or Potioneer, as they called them, said.<p>

Draco and Blaise looked up from the stamina-enhancing potion in alarm, and Draco immediately gave Blaise a pat in the back and pointed towards the door, telling him to go ahead. Blaise gave him a nod and rushed off with the Potioneer to the other laboratory that held the underwater-breathing potion.

Draco gave a satisfied look to the other Potioneers in the lab he was in and said, "Well done, everyone. This second batch of vigor-po has been completed. You have all worked very hard, so take a break until after Christmas. Now, tidy up you may leave to prepare for the ball tonight."

The whole lab of Potioneers erupted in cheers as they hurriedly cleared the lab. Draco allowed a small smile and exited the lab to see how Blaise was doing.

He was in lab one, and lab four was just down the hallway. However, as he walked past lab three, which door was left slightly ajar, he caught a strong wisp of a flowery scent.

"Hermione?" he thought as he peaked into the lab. The scent engulfed him as he felt himself feel slightly dizzy. He brushed it aside as his sickness and entered the lab. "Has Hermione spilled her perfume in here? Damn, the smell's strong." he thought.

He found two Potioneers staring with confusion at the potion bubbling in the cauldron, and Hermione was nowhere in sight. They broke out of their confusion when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Upon seeing who it was, they rushed forward and pulled Draco out of the lab and quickly shut the door. Immediately, the flowery scent disappeared and Draco's head felt fine again.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the shorter Potioneer, Marcus, exclaimed. "I'm sorry, we did not notice the door was left open."

Draco, slightly annoyed at being pulled out rudely and confused, rubbed the back of his neck and said, "It's fine, uh… What's with the smell?"

The two Potioneers shared a look and said, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, we were boiling Amortentia for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Realization hit him and Draco swayed slightly from shock. No wonder he was feeling dizzy. But, _oh fuck… I smelled Hermione's perfume,_ he thought.

"Any reason why the both of you were not affected by the scents?" he asked.

This time, the taller Potioneer, Jeremy, answered. "Before we started the development of Amortentia potions, Mr. Zabini created a potion that makes us immune to the effects of the love potion. We smell the scent, but it does not affect us like it affects others. We also smell whatever-

He was cut off when the shorter Potioneer let out a gasp and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, we need to watch the potion!"

With that, he pulled the taller Potioneer behind him and they quickly disappeared behind the door of Lab three.

Draco stared mouth agape at the now closed door and shook his head.

_Well, that makes everything much fucking clearer, as if it isn't already clear enough. I love Hermione, and I fucking smell her perfume in Amortentia. Fuck, I need to ban anyone from ordering Amortentia._

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy exclaimed once the door shut behind them.

"Are you stupid?" Marcus hissed. "You almost let out that we could smell whatever scent the potion produces for anyone! Mr. Malfoy would know that we could smell what he smelled!"

Jeremy paled. "Oh… Right, sorry. But speaking of which, don't you find that smell, familiar…? I know I smelt it before, somewhere..."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you really are stupid. When the potion first changed scent, I thought it smelled really familiar, but I couldn't name it. But c'mon, it's Draco Malfoy, think of what smell he loves, or perhaps, _who_ he loves, you dimwit."

Jeremy's eyes widened with apparent understanding. "Oh wow, his Mother's perfume? That's so sweet!"

Marcus smacked the back of Jeremy's head. "_Hermione Granger's _perfume, you dumbass. It all makes sense. She always wears that perfume. Haven't you smelt it? When she was there at the meeting about ingredient budgets? Your brain doesn't work for anything but potions." He scolded and returned to the Amortentia potion, ignoring Jeremy's long 'oooooooooooh' of understanding.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Draco really _does_ have good taste…" she couldn't help but think. The dress he got for her, though short, showed off her sculptured legs, slim waist, smooth shoulder and long neck.

Tugging it a little lower for the millionth time, Hermione cast a spell to ensure that the dress stayed around her thighs so that it would not accidentally go too high for her liking, not that it was long enough for her liking anyway. _Whatever,_ Hermione thought.

She had been thinking for hours. What had Narcissa meant when she said that she needed that dress to impress that night? There was no point in impressing Draco, that thickheaded git was most definitely not going to make his feelings clear to her…

Speaking of which, perhaps it was time for her to move on…? She _had_ waited for years, and her youth was slowly fading away, and her mother was constantly telling her on the phone to 'get on with it already, you're not young anymore!'

Hermione sighed. She couldn't help it if she fell in love with her boss! He made it hard for her_ not _to fall in love with him, with him being so manly, so protective, so Slytherin, so… cute.

_Oh shit… Draco Malfoy, cute?_ Hermione was in deep.

She growled to herself in the mirror and scratched her head, ruffling her hair as she did so. She turned back to her dressing table and poured out all the pins that she had. Tilting her head, she pinned her hair to one side of her head, showing off her shoulder and neck. "Oh, this is _so_ going to impress tonight_,"_ she thought as she put on her silver stiletto heels.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his room, sipping on firewhiskey in annoyance. It was obvious to him that Hermione was ignoring him when she went to the office to retrieve her dress. Little did he know that Hermione's mind was too caught up with Narcissa's words that she had simply <em>forgotten<em> Draco's existence in the office next to hers.

He should probably apologize to her for his childish behavior during lunch that day though. His conversation with Narcissa should not have affected his attitude towards her, and it was wrong for him to not speak much during the meal.

A few minutes passed with Draco brooding and Trinky appeared to notify Draco of Hermione's arrival at the apparition point.

"Oh, Master Draco! Miss Granger looks pretty! Trinky has not see Miss Granger so pretty in blue dress!" Trinky jumped around excitedly.

Draco raised an amused brow and smirked. So she _had_ worn the dress…

"Clear up the firewhiskey, Trinky, and thank you." He said as he strode down the hallway to the entrance hall, adjusting his dark blue tie.

Standing at the doorstep of his manor with his Mother with a fake smile welcoming his workers and their family or friends, Draco spotted a brunette in a blue dress on the arms of a dark-skinned raven-haired man approaching them. His eyes narrowed to slits as he growled, ignoring the outstretched hand of Mrs. Parkinson.

'Bloody _fucking_ Zabini, escorting her _again._' He thought.

Narcissa, noticing her son's changed demeanor and sudden anger towards a certain someone, quickly took Mrs. Parkinson's hand and guided her towards the ballroom, not before whispering into Draco's ear, "It could be someone else, so be grateful."

Draco's shoulders slumped as he gave a manly pout. He watched as Hermione laughed at whatever joke Blaise said, and felt his heart flutter again at her happy grin. They were getting closer, so Draco could see Hermione clearly in that dress. There were simply no words to describe the way she looked. She looked like a sexy classy _goddess_.

He watched Blaise smirk at him and turn to give Hermione a peck on the cheek. He clenched his fist in anger, face unknowingly growing redder. Hermione blushed.

_Blaise, you're digging your own grave, mate._

(A while ago)

"Blaise!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised to see the man at the apparition point, apparently waiting for her. "Where's Ginny?"

Blaise smirked as his eyes raked down Hermione's body. "Ooooh, you're smokin', Granger, never knew you had it in you." He commented, giving her a wink and took her hand, leading her away from the apparition point.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco got it, and Narcissa and Ginny made me wear it, so I had no choice. Where's Ginny?" she asked again.

Blaise chuckled. "You do know that nothing will happen to you if you didn't wear it, don't you? At most, Draco would have a hissy fit, but who cares about him? I bet you wanted to wear it to impress Draco yourself, and the simple fact that he gave it to you make you want to wear it already."

Hermione's whole body tensed. _Was it that obvious?_

Blaise smirked again and glanced at her. "Guess I was right…" he sing-songed.

Hermione huffed in anger and asked again, this time sounding harsher. "Where's Ginny?"

"She was held up by a patient, and only just got out of St. Mungo's, so she told me to go ahead and escort you to safety, which unfortunately is Draco."

Hermione, still a bit pissed with Blaise for pointing out what she didn't expect anyone to know, gave an unintelligent "hmm" in reply.

Blaise, knowing that they were near enough for Draco to see them clearly but not near enough for him to hear what they say, said to Hermione, "You know, I bet if I kissed your cheek right now Draco would clench his fist and grow red in the face."

Before Hermione could reply, Blaise swiftly leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheeks. Hermione glanced up at Draco, who, indeed, had cheeks flushed and fists clenched in anger. She blushed.

_What the hell was that?_

"I win." Blaise announced, apparently self-satisfied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips threatening to lift. They were walking up the steps to the entrance, and she knew full well that Draco could hear them now. "Yes, Mister Prince Zabini, and what is your prize?"

Draco's eyes narrowed even more.

Blaise smirked at his best mate and held up Hermione's hand, giving it a kiss, lingering there a little too long for Draco's liking. "A dance later, if you may."

Hermione smiled and curtsied. "Of course."

Blaise smiled back at her and dropped her hand, turning to Draco.

"Draco! Mate! Nice tie!" he winked, commenting on Draco's dark blue tie to match Hermione's dress, and all but ran towards the ballroom before Draco could explode in anger.

Hermione gave Draco a shy smile and reached for his hand, unclenching it in the process. She, though already in four-inch heels, tiptoed a little higher and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Hello." She said softly.

Draco glared at her, but felt as if he couldn't be angry at her for long. Especially not when she was giving him a small smile and looking at him innocently.

He looked away with a sigh and visibly relaxed. Hermione giggled and jumped into his arms, and Draco's arms automatically went around her small waist, holding her to him. Oh, how he loved her hugs. Their body molded into each other's, fitting perfectly, and so comfortable in each other's arms.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. "I wonder who got you that dress?"

Hermione laughed, resting her chin on Draco's shoulder. "Why thank you, you look really dashing yourself, I think my boss gave it to me, he does have excellent taste, doesn't he?"

Draco pulled back and grinned at her. Upon hearing footsteps approaching them, he dropped his arms from her waist and his grin replaced by a professional neutral Malfoy look, and Hermione did the same, only her grin was replaced by a polite smile. She was used to this, greeting the guests with Draco and sometimes Narcissa. It was meant to be done by Draco's date to the ball, but he never brought one, and insisted she stand with him during the first Opening Ball, and since then, it had stayed that way.

They greeted a few more guests, and Trinky appeared to tell them that all the guests except Ginny Weasley had arrived. At Draco's questioning look, Hermione relayed Blaise's story to him, and he nodded in understanding and escorted Hermione to the ballroom.

They waited outside the white and gold double-doors, and as soon as their names were announced, the doors opened to reveal the ballroom.

One side of the ballroom was completely glass, providing the magnificent view of the snow-covered forest and frozen lake behind the manor. It was full moon that night, and the stars were unexceptionally bright, illuminating the sky with their warm glow. The ballroom was charmed to maintain a constant temperature to keep everyone warm in the winter weather. The large crystal chandeliers illuminated the ballroom, and the ice sculptures reflected the light in every direction, causing a rainbow glow over the entire ballroom. The tables were placed around the circular dance floor, where the first opening dance between Hermione and Draco was about to commence.

As Hermione entered the ballroom, she felt millions of eyes staring at her, and she unconsciously stepped a little closer to Draco. Sensing her discomfort, Draco placed his arm around her waist and led her towards the middle of the dance floor. The guests slowly parted as they walked through, giving a sense of awe and respect towards the boss of the company and the love of his life- no, his _personal assistant_. Please, as if no one in the office did not know about their obvious feelings towards each other. Their intimacy, their understanding of each other, and the way they behaved spoke volumes.

The whole ballroom quieted down in anticipation of the opening dance's music. The conductor of the Wizarding orchestra Narcissa hired cleared his throat and was about to give the beats of the music when suddenly, a shrill voice echoed through the room.

"DRACOOOOOOOOO!" A clatter of heels could be heard as the whole ballroom turned towards the ballroom entrance to see a blonde march towards the middle of the dance floor.

Draco's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the woman coming towards him. Blonde… Petite… Thick make-up… Pointed nose… He gasped.

"Astoria?" Draco was not the one who said that word; it was Pansy. She walked up and stood in front of Draco and Hermione, blocking Draco's view of the woman.

Hermione took in the appearance of the two women standing before her. Pansy was dressed in an elegant ivory off-shoulder dress, hugging her figure to mid-thigh. Astoria Greengrass, whom Hermione remembered and recognized as the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, was two years younger than her, was dressed in a Slytherin green dress that was obviously too small for her. Hermione could tell that it was bareback, and that the dress reached just below her butt.

Astoria rudely pushed past Pansy, ignoring the murderous look the latter was giving her, and threw herself into Draco's arms. Draco pushed her away in disgust.

"Astoria? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Draco!" Astoria whined in her shrill voice, rubbing her breasts against Draco's chest. Draco, feeling disgusted held her an arm's length away from him. Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise, who had also walked towards the group in the middle of the dance floor, watched with confusion and disgust. "I'm sorry I got here late, but you owled me so late! I needed time to get myself ready to be your date! You could have waited for me! I'm sorry you were about to start the first dance with a _mudblood._"

The whole ballroom gasped, and Draco snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted, no longer caring about keeping calm and act poised in front of an audience. He shoved Astoria. " YOU DO _NOT_ CALL HERMIONE GRANGER A MUDBLOOD IN FRONT OF ME. I NEVER OWLED YOU! WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU MY DATE?"

Astoria looked hurt. "B-but, I received an owl from you today around noon, asking me to be your date for the ball tonight! Have you forgotten?"

Draco pushed her away from him and was about to shout at her again when someone cleared her throat. The entire ballroom turned to see Narcissa Malfoy glaring at her son from the ballroom entrance.

"Draco, that is not the way I taught you to treat our guests." She said as she walked towards them. "Besides, I was the one who owled Astoria. You simply should stop burdening Miss Granger with the task of entertaining guests as your date when she isn't officially your date, but just your financial consultant."

Hermione's eyes widened. Was Narcissa _getting rid _of her? Why was she embarrassing them in front of all the guests? Was this what their conversation that afternoon was about? Why didn't he tell her?

"You will treat Astoria as your date today, and I expect you to be a man." Narcissa continued. She turned towards the guests. "Now, I'm sorry for the interruption, let the ball recommence."

She gave Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione a look saying 'follow me, or _else'_, and they followed her off the dance floor obediently. Halfway through, Pansy noticed that Hermione was still standing rooted to the ground beside Draco, and quickly rushed back to her side and pulled her off the dance floor and towards the drinks bar.

As soon as they stepped off, the music started and Astoria led a very reluctant Draco into the first dance. She was clinging onto Draco, making sure that every part of her body was in contact with his, and Draco felt nothing but disgust. What the fuck had his Mother done? Why the fuck did she owl _Astoria_, of all people, to the ball? Why the fuck didn't his Mother want him to bring Hermione as his informal date to the ball anymore?

He had so many questions, but he knew that he would never get an answer from his mother unless he behaved himself during the ball.

He looked around the dance floor and noticed that no one had joined in the dance. It was customary for the Head of Departments to join in with their dates, followed by the workers, but none of them did. They were all glaring at him with hatred, or rather, the skimpy-dressed bitch rubbing against him.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Pansy asked softly, pushing Hermione to sit on the bar bench.

Hermione gave a weak nod. "Y-yeah, just came as a shock."

Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry, none of us knew what Narcissa planned for Draco."

Hermione shook her head. _She_ had a vague idea. "It's not that. I meant th-the, word. It's been so long since someone called me that."

Pansy sighed and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry…" she murmured into Hermione's hair.

Pansy and Hermione, just like Blaise and Hermione, had gotten closer to each other since they started working together. Pansy was constantly trying to make Hermione use the beauty potions that her department produced, and always teased Hermione for being silly for refusing. They were friends, definitely.

Blaise sighed and rubbed Hermione's lower back, hoping to offer his own comfort. "I really wonder what Narcissa wants."

Hermione pulled back. "She wanted me to _impress_ tonight, so I think she wants me to make Draco jealous. I don't really know if she wants to make _me_ jealous, seeing she invited her to be Draco's date."

Pansy chuckled. "Narcissa told you that you needed to impress tonight? Well, that says it all." She pulled Hermione up from the bench. "Operation Impress Draco Malfoy is about to commence. I need you to come with me to the bathroom to touch up on your makeup, and do something about this dress. Ginny, you-" Pansy blinked. "Where's Ginny?" she asked, looking around in confusion. Pansy and Ginny had also formed a strong bond of friendship, with Ginny only using Pansy's beauty products, and the two of them always going on about the latest fashion trends.

"Here!" came the reply. Ginny appeared in front of them, immediately relaxing into Blaise's arms. She was dressed in a black strapless dress with a bejeweled butterfly belt and ruffled skirt. She gave Blaise a quick peck on the lips and a mumble of "Sorry I'm late." And turned back to her two female friends. "Does anyone care to tell me why there's a blonde haired bitch practically humping our Hermione's Draco out there on the dance floor? Speaking of which, Blaise and Pansy, aren't you two and the other Head of Departments supposed to follow into the dance? Why are they the only two dancing?"

Pansy relayed the whole story to Ginny, and Ginny laughed. "Well, that's entertaining. I'm in, c'mon, Mione', gotta get you looking sexier and hotter than you already are." She turned to Blaise. "Love, sorry, I'll be right back. Be a mate and save Draco from the dance floor, okay? Dance with Bonnie or something, he looks like he's about to be sick." She then gave him another peck on the lips, and ran off with Hermione and Pansy in tow.

Narcissa watched from the other side of the dance floor as the three girls ran off towards the direction of the washroom. "Good," she thought, "everything is going as planned."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, Ginny, <em>Ginny!"<em> Hermione shrieked. "I look like a bloody panda!"

Pansy rolled her eyes as she tightened her hold on the chair Hermione was sitting on to prevent it from wobbling from Hermione's incessant struggling. Hermione was currently bound to the chair, making her have no choice but undergo the 'makeover' by her two friends. Ginny was applying the smoky eye makeup on Hermione.

"Hermione, if you would just stop moving around and let me do this!" Ginny shouted back. She was so glad that she had placed a silencing charm on the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My makeup was fine the way it was! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked again.

Pansy gave an exasperated sigh. Pointing her wand at Hermione, she muttered, "Petrificus Totalus."

Silence ensued.

Ginny looked at her black-haired friend in surprise, and let out an amused chuckle, breaking the silence. Laughter followed, and the two friends gave each other a high-five and continued to work on their 'art' in piece, ignoring the death glares their 'art' was giving them.

Draco looked anywhere but the woman in front of him. The sight was too unbearable. He tried searching for Hermione, Pansy, and even Ginny, but neither of them could be found. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Blaise and Bonnie enter the dance floor, and he let out a relieved sigh and gave his best mate a look that said, "FINALLY, YOU BASTARD."

Blaise returned his look with an annoyed glare.

Draco had to do a double take. "What the fuck?" he thought. "Damn it, I didn't bloody ask this bitch out for a date! Why the fuck did he glare at me like this is _my_ fault? Bloody fucking bastard."

Following Blaise's lead, other Head of Departments joined the dance reluctantly, all not willing to share the dance floor with a shrilly, unwelcomed bitch. All of them wondered where Hermione went to, and wondered why Narcissa invited this Astoria slut for Draco. Hermione was perfect!

The dances continued one after another, and Draco was starting to get sick from the thick musky perfume that Astoria wore. Oh, how he wished to get a breath of fresh air, or Hermione's smell. He cursed his mother inwardly.

Blaise, while dancing, told Bonnie about what was going on between their boss and family, and she laughed.

"I think Narcissa is trying to get Draco see how good Hermione is, and forget about whatever thing is holding him back from confessing and confess. I mean, really, if I were a male, I would die to get a chance with her. Why is Mr. Malfoy being so silly?"

Blaise sighed and stopped dancing. Bonnie gave him a confused look. He closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his temples. Jerking his head towards the side, he said, "Follow me, I'll tell you, but you have to swear, make an unbreakable vow, _whatever,_ to not tell Hermione."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the gravity of the situation, and obediently followed her boss outside to the balconies.

* * *

><p>"There, all done. Finite Incantatem."<p>

"PANSY PARKINSON, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS-"

Hermione was silenced by a silencing spell, and glared at her friend with anger. Pansy put both her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Stop. Glaring. At. Me. Look at yourself in the mirror, you're a vision!" Pansy told her. Ginny was in a corner, admiring her handiwork and smiling smugly to herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face herself in the mirror, and gave an inaudible gasp.

Dark smokey eyes replaced her previous silver eye shadow and red ones replaced her hue lips.

She looked pretty and elegant in her previous makeup, but now, she looked sexy. Never in her right mind would she think that she looked _sexy_, but _damn, _she thought, _I need to learn from these two girls._

She turned to Pansy and pointed to her throat, indicating that she wanted the silencing spell to be removed.

"No screaming." Pansy warned her, and Hermione nodded in reassurance.

With a wave of her wand, the silencing spell was removed, and Hermione smiled at her friends.

"Thank you." She told them. Pansy and Ginny squealed in success and the three of them huddled in a group hug.

"Remember, Hermione. It's 'Operation Impress Draco Malfoy'. Whether you like it or not, you will _have_ to dance with as many males in there as possible. He will most likely be unable to dance with you because I know what a clingy bitch Astoria is, so you need to make him _jealous_." Pansy told Hermione as they walked down the empty hallway leading towards the ballroom from the bathroom.

Hermione reluctantly nodded, and took a deep breath as they stood outside the double doors of the ballroom. Somehow, she felt more nervous than all the other times she had stood outside the same doors.

"Push both the doors open, _strut_ in there, hopefully do a catwalk like you own it. Imagine, that you are…" Pansy leaned close into Hermione's ear, "…_Mrs. Malfoy…" _she whispered.

Hermione jerked away and blushed. "Pansy!" she exclaimed, giving her friend a light smack on the shoulder.

Ginny chuckled. "Hermione, really. Sexy and confident women appeal more to men. You walk in there like you own it, hopefully ignore the dancers and straight across the dance floor to the bar, and immediately the guys will come fawning over you."

Hermione gulped and nodded. If she wanted to make Draco jealous, she would do her best. _Whatever it takes_, she thought to herself as she pushed the double doors open and stepped in, Pansy and Ginny behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I really hope none of you are thinking the story is getting crappy. Please review and be honest, they help me improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and the few unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you so much for following/favouriting/reviewing my fic! Your support inspires me to write :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, once again, thank you so much! Enjoy~! (I apologise if the chapters getting shorter. This chapter and the next few will be particularly hard to write, so I shall apologise beforehand!)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The beautiful and harmonious music drifted through the ballroom, and the pairs danced around the dance floor, steps synchronized with the beats of the music. The opening of the ballroom door was muffled by the music, and as Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy entered, no one seemed to notice yet.<p>

The music was interrupted a one of the violinist's bow skidded across his instrument, causing an unpleasant sound to resonate through the ballroom. The orchestra stopped, and so did the people dancing. Everyone's attention was directed towards the three ladies whom had caused the slip up of the violinist to happen, and they couldn't take their eyes away.

Astoria sighed dramatically, having not noticed Hermione, Pansy and Ginny yet. Draco, who was quick enough to catch the violinist's line of vision, looked towards Hermione just as she stepped onto the dance floor.

Everyone else vanished.

_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…_

He felt like he was a hormonal teenager, seeing a particularly hot girl walk past him. Everything happened in slow motion. Every step she took, each sway of her hips… He felt his throat tighten; well and perhaps, something _else_ tighten, and his heart beating faster…

She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

_It_ took all of his will power to stop his jaw from dropping. Did the ballroom just get… _warmer_…? _Damn, _he thought. _What the bloody fuck did she do to herself?_

Astoria left Draco's side and stomped unglamourously towards the orchestra with the intent of lecturing the violinist. Hermione strode past Draco and winked at him. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw really dropped this time. Holy _fuck. What did she just do? _And did he just catch the scent of… _musk_? He was sure it wasn't Astoria's. Hers was a stronger and more disgusting sort of musk. _Oh Merlin help me, Hermione's wearing musk_, he thought.

His head, along with every guest's, followed Hermione until she sat down at the bar.

Draco was still trying to figure out what happened to her. She was still wearing the dress he gave her. Could her smoky eyes and red lips do so much difference to a woman?

The whole ballroom of guests remained eerily quiet. Wait, no, it wasn't. Someone was screeching. Someone called Astoria Greengrass, who was screeching away at the violinist.

"You do _not_ interrupt my dance! Do you have any idea who I am? What were you thinking, making that Merlin awful noise? That is the most disrespectful thing to do to the people dancing, to Narcissa, and most especially, _me!_ How can you interrupt my dance with Draco, you stupid lowly-

Her voice was cut off, and Astoria's eyes widened to the size of a golf ball, as she spun around to identify the person who silenced her.

Draco made his way towards the bar where Hermione was, but Astoria caught him in a death grip by the arm, motioning towards her throat, telling him to remove the silencing spell.

Ginny smirked as she discreetly put her wand back into the wand holder fastened around her thighs under her skirt. Pansy nudged her playfully and whispered to her.

"Ooooh, I see a certain Slytherin rubbing off on you, you slimy Gryffindor…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked, nudging Pansy back a little harder than she did her. She motioned her head towards Hermione, who was hyperventilating on the bar bench, apparently from shock at the stunt she just pulled. She knew the men were ogling her, and she knew Draco was shocked out of his mind.

Pansy sniffed in annoyance and snapped her fingers for the bartender for three shots of the strongest liquor available, while Ginny turned back to the dance floor in attempt to find Blaise, who was nowhere to be found.

Narcissa was swimming with glee in her mind, very much due to the reaction of her guests towards Hermione, and also due to the quick wit of the youngest Weasley. She reminded her so much of Molly Weasley. If Ginny hadn't silenced Astoria, she herself would have to do it, and being the Lady of the Manor, it wouldn't look good.

"Everyone!" She called. "Please continue enjoying the party, I apologise for the musical interruption, though I'm sure it was understandable. Those three ladies simply look magnificent. May the music commence!"

It was then that Astoria turned her attention from Draco to the three ladies whom Narcissa referred to, and not being able to hold back her shock, she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Ignoring her, the ballroom immediately bustled with activity. Astoria was fuming and glaring at Draco who refused to remove her silencing spell.

_Are you a witch or not? Stupid girl, you have your own wand!_

"Hermione Granger…" Came the deep unmistakable voice of Theodore Nott. "Who knew you had it in you?"

Hermione, a little tipsy because of the alcohol Pansy forced her to drink, smiled. "Hello Theo… Why, thank you. I just never showed it, do you like it?" she threw him a flirty look.

Theo smirked and placed his hand on the crook of her bare neck. "Of course I like it. You know, you had 'untouchable' hanging off your neck since you entered the company. Draco indirectly claimed you as his and everyone knew you belonged to him."

Hermione stared at him, feeling her heart pump faster. _Really? Was that why everyone seemed to respect me so much? Even though I'm muggle-born? Because of Draco __**claiming me?**_

"If it weren't for Astoria Greengrass today," Theo continued, taking a step closer and leaned into her ear. "I wouldn't approach you at all."

Hermione barely suppressed a shiver as his breath tickled her neck. Despite the liquor, this was too much for her to take. She could handle ogling, but hitting on her? _Woah, gotta stop there…_

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't hide the repulsion she felt. She knew Operation Impress Draco Malfoy would not work unless she danced and talked with a few men. But now she wondered why in Merlin's name was she caught up in such a situation. She felt incredibly disgusted with herself, and had half a mind to tell Theodore to shove off, but if she did that, how would she impress Draco Malfoy?

Lucky for her, she escaped giving an answer for the time being as Blaise appeared beside her and automatically commenced Operation Snog Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione muttered to herself as she rubbed her nose bridge. "Give me a bag, I need to puke."

"Oh get a room!" Pansy cried, shoving Blaise away from her redhead friend.

Blaise shot Pansy an irritated glare and gave Ginny another peck just to annoy her even more.

Hermione laughed, momentarily forgetting the presence of Theo until he gave her a gentle light tap on the shoulder. "Hermione…?"

Hermione had never felt so hesitant in her life. Not even when she offered to go _die_ in the Forbidden Forest with Harry during the war. "Theo… I-

"She's going to mingle with the guests. That's her job as Draco's personal assistant." Blaise interrupted, tugging on Hermione's arm. She gave him a thankful look.

Theo rolled his eyes. Pulling on her other arm, he said, "She's hired as financial consultant, not personal assistant. That's not her job." He gave her a hard tug, pulling her off the high chair of the bar and out of Blaise's grip, turning only to face the receiving end of Draco's wand. Draco glared, while Theo smirked.

"If you still want your balls you will let her go." Draco threatened, looking livid.

Theo only smirked wider.

Sparks flew from Draco's wand. "NOW."

Theo rolled his eyes at his friend, dropping Hermione's arm and throwing his own into the air. "Took you long enough to get away from that bitch, mate! I was just giving you a bit of boost." He pumped his fist in the air. "Seriously though, why did you invite her? Look at Granger here!" He gestured to her and whistled. "Hot as hell!" he exclaimed.

Draco sighed in annoyance at Theo and looked at Hermione with desperation. Desperation for _what,_ she couldn't tell. "Granger!" He gripped her shoulders. "Merlin you look hot."

Her jaw dropped instantly with a crack. "What?" Never in her right mind would she expect him to say that.

Draco mentally kicked himself. "I-I mean, you look fantastic! What did they do to you! Anyway, Astoria. You must believe me, I had no part in that."

"It was Narcissa, I know. She said it herself! And I know you wouldn't do such a thing." Hermione cut him off. "Besides, you don't have to explain anything to me! I'm perfectly fine, you need to enjoy yourself, and I understand." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No Hermione, it's not like that! You don't understand, I-

"I understand! I completely understand, Draco. I'm a grown woman hence I can definitely handle myself. You go have fun, alright?" She gave him a light push, hoping he would get her hint and _go away. _Didn't he get that if he stayed any second longer she would smack him on the head and told him that he was an idiot? And then probably punch him in his mid-section and told him he was a bastard? And then she might consider kicking him in the shin and command him to tell her how he felt so that she did not have to go through the process of impressing to _get him to confess?_ Bloody Malfoy and his thick skull.

Draco was at a loss. What should he do now? His mind was in a mess, and he could no longer remember what he could and could not tell her. He only knew that he couldn't tell her that he loved her.

"Hermione, no… It's not like that! You… I… We…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a small step forward in anticipation. _Is this it? Is this it?_

However, before Draco could continue, Blaise came between them and dragged Draco away. "Woah, okay mate. Gotta stop there. Let's get you a drink. Theo, dance with Granger. Ladies, if you'll excuse us." Blaise had sensed his best mate's confusion and dilemma. He was not about to let them create even more tension than there already was. He dragged Draco to the other end of the bar, while Theo obeyed Blaise and dragged Hermione off to the dance floor.

"Wha…? Theo! Stop man-handling me!" Hermione hissed angrily, yanking her arm back from Theo. "I can walk perfectly well by myself."

Theo rolled his eyes. Merlin, they were becoming a habit. "Yes Your Highness, whatever."

Honestly? He was more than annoyed with Draco and Hermione. If they loved each other, then just _get on with it already._ He didn't understand their dilemma. He hated the sexual tension between them. He felt as if he was losing Draco, losing his understanding of him. He could tell that even Hermione, who normally understood him the most, seemed to be a bit confused as well. It now felt as if Blaise was the one who caught on everything and was the one that understood Draco the most. He didn't like the feeling of being replaced.

Hermione was cursing Draco in her mind, cursing him for speaking so slowly, and forming incoherent sentences. Wasn't he always the slimy and witty one, coming up with quick and annoying comebacks? They had come so close! Narcissa's plan was working, despite the failure of impressing on her part. She could tell Draco was about to say something about him, about her, about _them,_ but the blasted Blaise Zabini had to cut in.

Before she could think further, the Potioneer, Marcus, cut in their dance, and Hermione politely agreed. Just like that, she danced with practically every single male in the ballroom, and she believed Draco wasn't even looking. She expected Blaise to get him drunk or something.

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into?_ Hermione asked herself.

Her feet were aching, and she was groped at her ass more than she could count. She was sure that there were blisters forming at the bottom of her feet, and she was so annoyed she would probably Avada the next person who tried to lower their hand to her ass.

Contrary to her belief, Draco saw her dance. He saw her dance with _everyone._ But credits to Blaise, there were nothing he could do. Why? He was bloody tied to a chair, wand taken from him and silenced. Pansy and Ginny shared a laugh at the irony of the situation he was in, as Hermione was in a similar position as he was currently in.

_I'm a Malfoy, and I'm bloody tied to a chair and silenced. Look at that man! I'll fire him! One more inch… you… one more inch… don't you dare… no… BASTARD!_

Draco grunted and struggled against his bonds again. Sixteen! Sixteen guys had groped his Hermione's ass!

He sent Blaise another glare, who only shrugged in return and downed another glass of firewhiskey.

"Sorry, mate, you know I have to do this."

Draco continued to glare at Blaise, fantasizing about the various ways to kill him.

"Your mother wants her to impress you tonight, but I guess she's doing a better job making you jealous. Quite impressive, but unfortunately I have to inform you that there's nothing you can do. You know the situation you're in, Draco. Bonnie and I are going to come up with something, so just give me a bit more time. Self-control, mate. Self control. I know you love her more than air."

Draco knew he had to stop glaring, as his eyes were starting to hurt, but he was so angry he could literally see red.

"YOU TOLD BONNIE?" his eyes screamed at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged again. "One more brain and there's a bit more hope. Who knows, she may be useful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe your beau owes me a dance."

* * *

><p>"So, do you know what's wrong with Draco?"<p>

Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with him? Everything's wrong with him. His hair isn't staying in place, he's having an uneven tan, bloody Astoria's here and he can't enjoy his time."

Hermione suppressed her giggle. "I was referring to the headaches and chest pains."

Blaise looked away. "I don't know, man." He lied. "Perhaps he's too stressed out. In fact, everyone's stressed. There's the breathing potion coming out, and the second batch of vigor-po, more and more orders coming in and we don't have enough time to boil the potions; maybe we should expand the laboratories." He slyly changed the topic.

Hermione nodded. "Good point, hopefully this Christmas break can help him relax a bit. Anyway, I don't know, we don't have much space to expand the laboratories. Perhaps we can hire more Potioneers and divide each laboratory into sections for them to work?"

Blaise shrugged. "Perhaps. No work outside of the office, though. Let's just have fun here."

"Good point." Hermione agreed. She smiled kindly at him, then angrily stomped his foot with her four inch heel.

"Ow! Fuck, Granger!" Blaise bent over in pain, releasing his grip on her waist.

"That's for dating Ginny without telling me, you arse. People are staring, get up." She pulled him up and continued the dance, acting as if nothing just happened.

Luckily for Blaise, Jeremy cut in the next dance, allowing him to go sit down and inspect his foot, making sure that nothing was broken. Not only did Hermione Granger have a good arm, she had a good leg too.

* * *

><p>"Why're you limping?" Ginny asked as she went forward to help her boyfriend towards their dinner table.<p>

"Granger." Came his strangled reply.

"What did she do?"

"Stomped on my bloody foot during the dance."

Ginny laughed. "Awesome! Why?"

"You."

Ginny's amused expression morphed into confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

Blaise pulled her down onto his lap, and burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. "She stomped on my foot for dating you. Now, you have to proof to me that being your boyfriend is worth the pain..."

Ginny felt blood rush to her cheeks. "What... do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me tonight, I want to rip that dress off you with my teeth..." He nibbled her earlobe.

Ginny got even redder and shied away from him. "No, I have work to do tonight..."

Blaise sighed and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Work is more important than me?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Yes."

Blaise growled. "You make me a sad man, Ginny Weasley..."

"Well then I guess your hand can make you happy tonight."

A muffled laughter interrupted them, and their heads turned towards Pansy, who was biting her finger to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

Blaise glared, while Ginny reached forward and gave her friend a smack.

Pansy tsk-ed, swatted Ginny's hand away and leaned towards them. "Someone's whipped." she whispered, and immediately burst out laughing.

Ginny giggled, while Blaise glared harder. "That's because I love her too much."

Pansy smiled. "Aw, Blaise..." She reached out and ran her hand through his hair, purposely messing it up. "That's so sweet..."

Blaise hit her hand away, annoyed.

She laughed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I see a particularly hot guy over there." She sauntered off, not without ruffling Blaise's hair just to annoy him even further.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Aww, don't be angry, I'll make it up to you..."

Blaise smirked. Just what he wanted. "Dinner tomorrow at seven."

Ginny giggled again. Merlin, she had to stop giggling, she's not a sixteen year old school girl. "Okay."

"Dress nice." He said, before dipping forward to claim her lips.

* * *

><p>Narcissa couldn't bear to see her poor son trying hard not to hex Astoria in order to go to Hermione, so she managed to keep the very annoying Astoria Greengrass by her side, having discreetly hinting to her to learn the manners of a Lady Malfoy. Needless to say, the young girl, who finally grew a brain and removed the silencing charm by herself, acted all prim and proper and followed Narcissa around.<p>

After what felt like years, the ball finally ended, and Hermione apparated home by herself, not bothering with the pleasant goodbyes and farewells with Draco. She was incredibly annoyed and angry with everyone for one reason or another. Right now, all she wanted was to go home and have a nice hot shower to soothe her muscles and sleep. Yes, that's a great idea.

Bonnie Halter sat in her flat that night, digesting the information that her superior had just shared with her hours ago. She had promised to help, and that she would go over to his flat to discuss about it the next afternoon, so she could probably give it some research right now, seeing as she wasn't feeling very tired. She felt pity bubble from deep inside her again, somewhat understanding what Draco felt. Not being able to tell the woman he loved the truth, resulting in not only eventually losing her but also losing his own happiness. She sighed. Why? She had heard lots of the British Wizarding War against Voldemort while she was in the States studying. She heard about the Malfoys once or twice, and knew enough that they were fighting for the dark and that they were evil. But this would not be karma for the Malfoy family line, right? Sure, they were evil, but she knew Draco was a good man, so what did he do to deserve such a fate? Besides, Lucius Malfoy already paid them off after dying in Azkaban, was that not enough?

* * *

><p>Blaise looked up from his couch as he heard his fireplace sound just as Bonnie stepped in, struggling to balance at least eight books in her arms.<p>

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to help her. "Are you a witch or not? Use your wand and shrink them next time."

Bonnie flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right, slipped my mind. I'm sorry, I was too excited about what I discovered."

Blaise raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that so?" he gestured for her to sit. "Right then, shall we begin?"

Bonnie nodded and sat, immediately pulling out the notes she copied and got down to business.

"So… side effects are drowsiness and chest pains?"

Blaise nodded. "Headaches too. Though I'm afraid there might be more. We don't know." He ground out, frustrated. "His conditions are extremely unpredictable. Though I can be sure that it is worsening. I can tell, I watch him everyday. He's paler, he's weaker, and the pains are more frequent."

Bonnie frowned. Things were much more complicated than she originally thought. "And healers never detected it?"

"Never. He came out of St. Mungo's undetected three years ago, and I know that the symptoms started then, though at that time it could have easily passed off as stress from work."

"And you never told him to go back?"

Blaise threw his quill onto the coffee table, exasperated. "Of course I did, but you know that he's stubborn, unless Granger's there to persuade him. He refuses to go, knowing full well the healers won't be able to detect it. He insists that I help him."

"But if Miss Granger could persuade him, why not just tell her? Tell her about what's going on with him, and tell her that's the reason why he's so unwilling to confess?"

Blaise shook his head and gave her a sad smile. "I'm under the vow, Bonnie. I can't tell her. Perhaps you can, but I would advice you not to. Malfoy would kill me, and I mean _really_ Avada Kedavra me."

"Stubborn git!" Bonnie cried, annoyed with her boss's boss. "He doesn't want to get Hermione to help? He doesn't want to get proper help from St. Mungo's? Not even for Hermione? Does he really want to d-

"That man is known for his complicated thinking, you must know by now. I can't force him to do something he clearly doesn't want to do. Plus, it can't be detected, so what's the point? We only know the side-effects, so the most effective thing we could do now is to discuss what improvements we can make to this potion to help him and slow down his worsening condition. And hopefully find what out what curse was used." Blaise rudely cut in.

Bonnie nodded in sadness. "Alright, alright. So, what have you tried putting into his potions so far? And maybe identify the reason for his blood red eyes after taking the potion?" She asked, pulling a piece of parchment and quill from her purse.

Blaise picked a piece of parchment from the stack in front of him and handed it to her. "This is the list of ingredients that I'm currently using. There are a few muggle ingredients, mostly used in the olden days to heal injured people when anesthesia was still non-existent. There's willowbark for curing headaches, and theraic for poison."

"Theriac?" Bonnie asked, having never heard of such thing before.

"Yes," Blaise answered. "It's made of over 64 ingredients, such as opium, gentian, liquorice, cinmmon, incense, and other funny ingredients. It's known to cure swellings, fevers, and poison, and I thought since the curse may be poisoning Malfoy, we could use it."

Bonnie's face scrunched in disgust and gave him a skeptical look. "You don't think… that this… theriac thing? Is actually causing him to worsen? Or the red eyes?"

Blaise winced and glanced at her. "We should… remove it, right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes heavenward and groaned. "Urgh, YES! Dear Merlin, take it out before you do anything worse! Goodness me, you idiot!" she gave him a hard smack on the head.

"Ow, watch it! Honestly, you and Ginny are so alike you should get to know each other."

Bonnie huffed and straightened her robes. "Why, thank you, that I might do. Now, back to business. You remove the bloody theriac, and add…" she racked her brain. "Muggle aspirin?" she asked.

Blaise shook his still hurting head. "Tried it on him, doesn't work."

Bonnie sighed. "Muggle aspirin doesn't work. Great. If only there was something that could heal any curse or injury."

The silence between them was so loud that Bonnie could hear the light bulb in her head light up with a 'Bzzz'.

"Got it!" She shrieked, but reality dawned on her and she sank back into the chair, crestfallen. "But it's illegal."

Blaise stared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Unicorn blood?" he guessed.

Bonnie nodded dejectedly. "Yes, but obtaining them is impossible, not to mention illegal. And then there are phoenix tears, but that's also impossib-

"PHOENIX TEARS!" Blaise jumped up from his couch. "That's it! You're brilliant, Bonnie! Dumbledore had a bloody phoenix, and we could go find McGonagall! Fuck, why didn't I think of that! I spent three bloody years doing shit!"

Annoyed, Bonnie glared up at him. "Let me _complete_ my sentence, will you? Phoenixes perish with their owners. Dumbledore was the last person alive to own a phoenix. They're now extinct… I'm sorry, Blaise, there's nothing we can do along this line. All we can do is identify the curse and hopefully find a cure to it."

Time passed quickly, and the next time Bonnie looked at her watch, she yelped in surprise.

"Oh! Mr. Zabini, you need to get ready for your dinner with Miss Weasley, or you'll be late! It's fifteen to seven!" she exclaimed, quickly clearing some of the parchments and folders out of the way for him to move to his room. "I think I've got something, I'll just stay a bit more to finish off."

* * *

><p>When he arrived outside Ginny's apartment, it was two minutes past seven. As if sensing his appearance, the door swung open, revealing Ginny wearing a short-sleeved silver dress with a tight bodice and plaited skirt.<p>

"There you are," she grinned widely. "Thought you forgot about me!"

Blaise scooped her into a hug and kissed her. "Sorry love, I got caught up at work."

Ginny laughed. "Why work so hard for Malfoy? That cowardly wimp."

Blaise smirked and gave her a playful smack on the bum. "Why, someone's feisty today!"

Ginny's grin turned into a smirk, just as Blaise apparated them both to the restaurant.

Playful bantering and conversations were exchanged during their dinner.

"You know, if Narcissa's plan for Draco to be impressed would work, Potter's scar would disappear. I thought she might go towards jealousy, but impressing? Oooh, I wonder if she's losing her touch…"

Ginny held back a smile and put on a slightly offended look. "Blaise! Stop teasing Harry's scar. And surely Narcissa is more scheming than you are, she looks deeper into things."

Blaise pursed his lips, as if contemplating whether or not to ask something. "How's Potter holding on?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, and the conversation took a ninety-degree turn to a serious level. "After the accident, he's a completely different person. He still seems to be blaming himself, and he's causing the people around him to be affected by his behavior. The new trainees under him start off worshipping him as _the _war hero, but after a few weeks they get so annoyed with him because of the way he trains them. Harry's so insistent about the auror rules that he makes sure every single one of them never forget it. He made them memorise it such that they can manage to recite it even when they are on a mission or when they are on the brink of death. He doesn't want them to be impulsive and make the same mistakes he made."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "But he does have his reasons for doing so, does he not? He acted on impulse three years ago, and it's not wrong for him to want to make sure that no one follows his footsteps."

"But all the deatheaters are gathered and kissed, Blaise. How dangerous can missions get? People are calling him uptight Potter now!"

"Well, he has to get over himself for that accident first! It was his fault for leaving Draco, causing him to, you know, _almost_, bleed to death." Blaise countered.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "But Blaise, Draco is alive and well, and I can tell that he doesn't blame Harry. Malfoy's not dead!"

Blaise's nose twitched, and instead of replying Ginny, he turned his attention to his almost finished T-Bone.

Ginny noticed his slight twitch and sighed. "You alright?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, just… suddenly thought of work."

Ginny knew he was lying, but chose to let him off this time. He would tell her if he wanted to. Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing desperately to change the topic. "You think… I won't die on Christmas night?"

Ginny grinned. "Of course not, I'll make sure they don't murder you. Besides, Hermione will be there. You think we should invite Draco? I think I heard Mione' mention something about Narcissa going to France with her friends for Christmas."

Blaise looked up to her, finding himself smiling back. "That would be nice, but I doubt he'll like it. Christmas with a bunch of Weasleys, might be too much for him."

"Whatever. I'll just owl him." Ginny bounded excitedly in her seat. "Finally! This would shut George up about my lack of female qualities!"

"Really, he said that? He should see what you wear to sleep! Honestly!"

Ginny blushed. "That's… not… " She glared at him. "I think I left my sweater at your place the last time I went. Is it with you?"

Blaise's lips curled into an evil grin. "Oh yeah, it's in the drawer that has all your panties."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny took the last bite of her tenderloin. "Not funny, love. Anyway, can we go get it now? It's my favourite sweater."

Blaise nodded and motioned to a passing waiter. "Charge this to the Zabini account." The waiter nodded and went off, while Blaise took Ginny's hand and they left the restaurant to apparate.

"I'll get the sweater, wait a minute." He said as he left her side to go to his room.

Ginny replied with an okay and went towards his kitchen to pour a cup of tea, when something caught the corner of her eye.

_Mess_. Horrible, unadulterated, mess. And she hated it.

She grunted in annoyance and stalked towards the coffee table, glaring at the stacks and stacks of parchment and folders.

"Mess." She murmured to herself. "Such _mess!" _She sighed. "At least he wasn't lying when he said he was caught up at work."

She crouched down to arrange the folders and parchment properly, when she noticed a muggle post-it note on top of the whole mess. Unusual. Blaise never used one of these things. She had seen Hermione use it once or twice though. Extremely handy stuff, these little square things. But why did Blaise have one?

She carefully peeled it off, recognizing Bonnie's handwriting.

_Ah, that explains it. Work. With Bonnie._

_**Dear Mr. Zabini,**_

_**I used my quick-quotes quill to record down the ingredients that we discussed, and added a few on my own too, please refer to them. I will continue to research on this curse, and hopefully we can find what is causing Mr. Malfoy such pain.**_

_**I am extremely sorry for his condition, and will do what I can to help him. There will always be hope if we don't give up.**_

_**Bonnie.**_

Ginny stared at the piece of parchment, confusion swirling in her mind. What was wrong with Malfoy? From what she could gather, he was in pain, and cursed. She could hear the gears in her mind turning. Could this be the reason why Draco seemed a bit off to Hermione these few months? And if he's cursed, why didn't he come to St. Mungo's?

She picked up the parchment that the post-it was attached to and scanned through it, eyes pausing occasionally at the things she couldn't recognize, until her eyes stopped completely at two words that were crossed out.

Something was terribly wrong, and she trusted her healer instincts.

Anger replaced the confusion within her, and she stood from her crouching position just as Blaise emerged from his room, her sweater in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to use the toilet." He said, an apologetic grin on his face. However, it dropped when he saw her unhappy face and what she was clutching onto.

Fear. It was one of the rare times Ginny had seen it cross his features.

Putting the sweater down on the cabinet beside him, Blaise moved towards Ginny, keeping wary eyes on her.

They stared at each other. One with fear, and one with anger.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Phoenix tears?"

Blaise said nothing, but gulped.

"What are you keeping from me?" She said in a deadly whisper.

Blaise looked away. "Nothing."

Looking back up at her, Blaise realized his mistake as he saw fire blazing in her eyes.

The parchment in her hand crushed as she balled her hands into fists. "I _repeat_ my question, Blaise Alecto Zabini. WHAT. Are you keeping from me, or even Hermione, about Malfoy?"

He chose to keep silent, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Blaise, I _swear…" _Ginny continued, her voice rising up a notch. "If you don't tell me…"

His nose twitched, but he still chose to keep silent.

"BLAISE!" Ginny screamed and threw the balled parchment at him. Blaise flinched. "GOD DAMN IT TELL-

"He's dying." He whispered.

Silence. Ginny felt her stomach drop to her toes, and tears well up in her own eyes, wishing she hadn't heard wrongly.

"_What?_"

"Draco." Blaise took a shuddering breath. "Draco, he's dying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'TKILLME DON'TKILLME DON'TKILLME. CLICHE! I KNOW! And I hate myself for it. This wasn't meant to be a cliche plot ): but it turned out this way, I'm so sorry! Please don't stop following the fic, I promise the way the story progresses won't disappoint you!**

**I hope you don't hate me, or kill me. (And Mermaidlover101, me aint no bitch!) But still, thank you to sleepysiopao (for reviewing, again! Love you xoxo), AJW, mermaidlover101, MadrigalGryffindor3, Gleed-043, Claudia, bushyhaired-american-nerd, claire96, YearOfJudges, and wow (HAHAHA!), for reviewing! You guys are my inspiration! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! (With your thoughts of the above mentioned!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Only the plot and the few unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy my story so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You search the kitchen and the rooms, I'll inspect the living and dining halls. Don't touch anything, you don't know what this bastard has up his sleeves."<em>

Draco _obeyed and__ quietly crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. He caught wisps of the stench and inwardly cringed. Seriously, this man ate dead animals or what? He peeped into the kitchen door, and felt bile rise up his throat. He was right. Dead animals were decomposing in piles, and there were blood splattered on the walls._

"_What in the World…?" he thought as he pinched his nose, tightening his grip on his wand._

_He looked around the kitchen once more, and that was when he saw it._

_Scratch marks. Three parallel scratches along the wallpaper and on the furniture._

_Scratch marks he could identify anywhere._

_Fenrir Greyback._

_That explained the bloody animals._

_He swore._

"_Potter!" he called, running out towards the dining hall. To hell with being quiet. This place was more dangerous than they thought. More than one deatheater was staying here. They needed backup. "Potter!" he called again, reaching the dining hall._

_Harry spun around from inspecting the glass cabinet of torture devices._

"_Greyback. Greyback's here too." Draco took a deep breath. "We need backup. There are more of them than we think there are here."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "Send the patronus. Tell them to wait around the perimeter. I'm going to check the basement."_

_Draco nodded, but before both of them could do anything, the familiar sounds of apparition could be heard as people apparated into the basement. They froze as laughter echoed through the house._

_There were at least three different voices._

"_Hide, I'll call for backup." Draco whispered as he tugged Harry towards one of the rooms at the back of the house._

_Harry pulled him back to a stop. "There's _Greyback_, Malfoy. He can smell us, be ready to-"_

_He stopped, because the laughter downstairs had stopped. The house was silent._

_Then suddenly, "POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Someone yelled. _

_Antonin Dolohov, their prime target of the day._

_Harry released his grip on Draco, just as four pops sounded around them._

_Dolohov, Greyback, Jugson and Rowle appeared around them, each grinning and circling them like vultures._

"_Potter, and Draco! What a surprise… I wonder what Daddy would think, hmm? If he found out you're working with these Muggle-lovers?" Dolohov sneered at Draco, attempting to rile him up._

_Draco ignored him, tightening his grip on his wand._

"_You know, I find it incredibly amusing, how the Weasley family seems to carry on life pretty well without one of their sons…" he continued, this time targeting Harry._

_Harry tensed, clenching his jaw as he felt anger bubble within him._

"_See, I just visited them…"_

_Harry's wand sparked, and his eyes held a dangerous glint._

"_Strongly protected, they are, I was rather annoyed with the multiple wards, so I set the whole place on fire."_

_Harry growled, and Draco kept his hand on Harry's arm to keep him in check. One wrong move, and it could result in their own death. Besides, they don't even know if what Dolohov said was true. If it were, they would have received a patronus the Weasleys by now._

"_Killing one Weasley was fun, but I must say watching the whole family burn to death was extremely satisfying."_

_With another 'pop', Dolohov disapparated to the basement._

_Draco's eyes widened._

"_You killed Fred…." He heard Harry murmur. "YOU KILLED FRED! AND YOU KILLED THEM!" Harry roared._

_With an outraged yell, Harry made a mad dash towards the stairs, mind fixed on killing Antonin Dolohov._

"_Potter!" Draco yelled._

_He heard someone snigger, and before he could react, he felt three claws digging into his left shoulder and pulling all the way across his back. He felt his muscles and tendons tear._

_Grunting, he collapsed onto the floor in pain, but immediately turned towards his attacker._

_Greyback, just as he expected._

"_Stupefy!" he missed._

_Greyback lunged for him, while the others sniggered, but Draco held up his legs in time and kicked him away in the mid-section._

"_Stupefy!" he shouted again, this time hitting his target straight on. Greyback fell with a grunt. "Incarcerous."_

"_Crucio!" _

_Draco dodged the unforgivable. Two versus one. Fuck Potter and his bloody impulse._

_He threw spells after spells, running and dodging around the furnitures. Red and green spells flew around the house, hitting furniture and walls._

_One of Jugson's spells hit Draco right on the chest as he flew back towards the display of torture devices, crashing into it, causing the glass to shatter and fall onto the ground. Draco's head whizzed as he struggled to lift himself up. He felt the blood seeping through the back of his auror robes. However as he pressed his palm onto the ground, he grunted and collapsed again in pain as the sharp edges of the glass pierced and cut his palm._

_Momentarily distracted by the pain, the Cruciatus curse threw by Thorfinn Rowle hit him on his side._

_Flames engulf him, hot needles pricking his muscles, and his organs being twisted within his body. He curled on the ground into a fetal position, holding his arms tight towards his chest, trying not to think about the pain and the glass digging into his back and those piercing into the wounded flesh caused by Fenrir's scratches._

_He bit back the scream, all the while distracting himself by thinking how long it had been since his Father last hit him with the same curse. Three or four years ago, perhaps. Ah,_ _**sweet** memories._

_After what felt like hours, the curse stopped for some unknown reason, and Draco released a shuddering breath. Wouldn't it be easier for them if they just killed him or tortured him into insanity using the curse? From his position on the floor, he lifted his wand and whispered, "Sectumsempra."_

_Rowle dropped to the ground, soaked in his own blood. Jugson, surprised by Draco's speed of recovery from the curse, got hit by Draco's Stupefy, and promptly fell onto the ground._

_He groaned in pain. He couldn't feel his back, and his head was spinning, and black spots were appearing in his line of vision._

_He took deep breaths; trying to supply his lungs and muscles with as much oxygen as possible, and after a while, he felt strong enough to stand._

_He had been hit with the Cruciatus curse so many times by his Father that he was almost immune to it. Note the word **almost**. He would still feel the pain, but he recovered fairly fast._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Fuck!" He swore as he heard the voice from downstairs. A thud and a maniacal laughter. "Potter!"_

_He turned to move towards the stairs, but blacked out and fell forward towards the ground again from the dizziness as a 'pop' sounded behind him._

"_Vos manducare"_

_He felt Dolohov's curse hit him._

_He remembered thinking "People need to stop fucking sneaking up on me," before he blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>The guards led him to the interrogation room and confiscated his wand.<em>

"_You have ten minutes only, Mr. Zabini."_

_Blaise nodded and entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him._

"_Zabini junior… what a pleasant surprise…" Came the husky drawl of Antonin Dolohov._

_Blaise took a seat, glaring at the man in front of him with disgust and anger._

"_How's the Malfoy kid holding up? Not so well, I suppose?"_

_His eyes narrowed with anger._

"_What did you bastards do to him?" Blaise asked calmly, trying to keep his temper in check. If he didn't control himself and strangled the man opposite of him, he would be the one being held in Azkaban. That would not do. He had requested for Potter to let him talk to the Deatheater. Coming from a deatheater family himself, he knew that they would not go easy on the enemy. If what Potter said was true and Dolohov was truly laughing at the fallen form of Draco Malfoy, then something was out of place. Deatheaters were taught to end the life of their enemy quick. And Dolohov laughing at Draco? Not right. Especially when Dolohov hated Lucius Malfoy, he should be more than glad to kill Draco._

"_Oh, you know, the usual." Dolohov shrugged nonchalantly. "Tear his muscles, crucio, let him bleed…"_

_Anger pulsed through him as he thought of the current state of Draco lying unconscious in St. Mungo's at that instant. Magic pulsed from his core and through his fingertips, and the next thing he knew, Dolohov gasped as he tried desperately to pull invisible hands away from his throat, gagging._

_Blaise's eyes darkened and he reached into his shirt pocket for a vile containing clear liquid. He unstoppered it and poured it into Dolohov's mouth, pinching his nose so he had not choice but to swallow it despite the lack of breathe._

_Once he made sure the potion was swallowed, he ceased his wandless magic._

_Dolohov choked and coughed, gasping for air._

"_Veritaserum…" Dolohov smirked. "I'll have you know it doesn't work on me. I'm a trained deatheater, Zabini, surely your Father must have taught you…"_

_Blaise's nose twitched as he felt frustrated. Damn it! He should have remembered!_

"_I must say, you aren't as strong or smart as your Father was… It's quite a pity the Malfoy boy grew a dick only now. His performance yesterday was quite impressive. Rarely anyone can last a crucio that long."_

_A bell in the room 'ding-ed', signaling that Blaise had only two minutes left._

"_Do not compare me with my Father." Blaise threatened. "Draco's Father often used that curse on him, I'm sure you know that. Now, I want to know what else you did to Draco. It's not like you to leave him alive."_

"_Oh but he wouldn't be alive for long…" Dolohov mused._

_Blaise's eyes widened. "What? What the fuck did you do to him, you bastard!"_

"_I cursed him. His death is imminent." He looked too happy to be someone who was about to be kissed by a Dementor._

_Blaise growled, unable to hold back his anger. He overturned the table in between them and gripped Dolohov by his collar. "What curse did you use, Dolohov? WHAT CURSE DID YOU USE?"_

_Dolohov sniggered. "I wouldn't tell you now, would I?"_

_Blaise roared and punched Dolohov, who fell off the chair from the impact._

_Just then, the guards who escorted him came bursting into the room, restraining him from inflicting further harm on the deatheater._

"_Mr. Zabini, Mr. Zabini! STOP!"_

"_DRAG HIM OUT, DRAG HIM OUT!"_

_Blaise struggled from their grip, but they were trained guards, there was nothing he could do._

_Before the huge metal door was completely shut, Dolohov called from the ground, "Have fun trying to heal him..."_

_The guards released him, now that the door was closed. Blaise roared again as he pounded on the door. "FUCK YOU DOLOHOV! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Dolohov smirked as he got up. "...because your cure will only end up killing him!" he whispered as he exited the interrogation room through the other door to his cell. He would wait for Malfoy to join him in hell._

* * *

><p><em>He woke up on a bed in St. Mungo's three days later.<em>

"_Malfoy."_

_Slowly turning his head to the right, Draco winced from the pain and found Harry sitting on a chair looking sorry._

"_Potter." His voice was hoarse. Harry helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water. "You fucking bastard."_

_Harry grimaced. "Damn, I was hoping you would forget."_

_Draco glared._

_Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He was taunting me, and I should not have believed him. But he was talking about the Weasleys, Malfoy. I can't stand to have anymore my family taken from me. He was the one who killed Fred, not Augustus Rookwood. He said so in the basement. The explosion during the war left Fred injured. He was the one who found him and killed him."_

"_And I vaguely remember I heard him kill you."_

_Harry shook his head. "If I can feign death once, I can feign it twice. I went up the stairs after I heard him apparate, and stupefied him when he was laughing at your fallen form. You almost bled to death, you know. You looked dead, even. The sight was gruesome – your blood was seeping through the auror robes, the glass, and the cuts… I will never be able to forgive myself. Things like these always happen. I can't imagine…"_

_Draco nodded. "Potter, stop. You can't blame yourself. I know how much you care about the Weasleys, but it's over, and you saved my life. Thank you for saving me, I guess."_

_Harry smiled, but before he could reply, Blaise entered the room._

"_Mate, you're awake!" he exclaimed, sounding relieved. However, the relief was soon replaced with nervousness and regret. "You son and heir of a mongrel bitch, you scared me!"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. His whole body was aching, and his shoulder felt sore. He was most glad at the fact that he could feel his back again. "Don't quote Shakespeare on me. At least not now."_

_Harry smiled at the familiarity between the two friends, standing to excuse himself. He gave Draco a pat on his good shoulder and left the room, offering his seat to Blaise._

"_What happened to me?"_

_Blaise blanched, and said nothing. _

_Draco frowned. "Blaise…?"_

_Blaise looked down at his hands clasped in front of him. Draco wondered why his friend looked so worn-out and tired. The dark eye circles under his eyes were obvious despite his dark skin-tone, and his beard was unshaved._

"_Mate, are you alright?" Draco asked. "I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm safe!"_

_Blaise's jaw clenched. "Do you recall any of what Dolohov did to you?"_

_Draco's frown deepened. Something wasn't right. He racked his brain for an answer._

_The Avada curse on Potter._

_Dolohov's apparition._

_He said something. Orange light._

_Blank._

_Draco nodded his head. " He cursed me. Orange light. I can't remember the incantation, but I'm sure he cursed me. Why ask this, Blaise?"_

_Blaise ignored him and let out a shuddering breath. Dropping his head into his hands, he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Dolohov you fucking bastard."_

_Draco looked at his friend weirdly. He had known Blaise Zabini since he was an infant, and never in his life had he seen him so uncontrolled since his mother died, and it was worrying him quite a bit. Draco felt sore and tired, and longed to rest, but something was off and he knew it. "Blaise, mate, I'm fine, the healers-_

"_THE HEALERS DIDN'T FUCKING DETECT IT!" Blaise roared._

_Draco jumped and his eyes widened at his friend's reaction._

_Blaise got up and started pacing the room. "FUCK, MALFOY. DOLOHOV CURSED YOU. THE HEALERS DIDN'T DETECT IT, MEANING THEY DIDN'T HEAL THE CURSE. THE CURSE WILL KILL YOU, MALFOY. YOU'RE DYING. YOU'RE FUCKING DYING AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN FUCKING DO I-I-I…. fuck…"_

_Draco's jaw dropped in the middle of what Blaise was saying. He felt the air getting knocked out of him, and the World starting to swirl again. Black spots started to appear, engulfing his vision, and the next thing he knew, he was out cold._

_He woke up again two days later, feeling a little better than the last time he woke up._

_Memories of his last conversation with Blaise came to him, and he rubbed his temples._

"_I'm… dying?" he thought to himself._

_He felt empty. He felt useless. He felt hopeless._

"_I'm too young to die…" he whispered to himself. "So many things I want to do…"_

_Flashes, images, memories of his life started to play in his head. He relieved memory after memory, his father, school, tormenting Granger, the Vanishing Cabinet, Dumbledore, the war, Auror training, and working with Potter… He had never done something he truly wanted to do with exception of the last three years._

_Someone suddenly entered the room, interrupting his thoughts._

"_Mother!" he gasped._

_Narcissa looked surprised. "Oh! Draco! My darling, you've awoken. I'll call for a healer." She quickly left the room._

_Draco stared at the door sadly. His mother… how was she going to react to his death?_

_Draco sighed and rubbed his face. He had so many things he planned to do. Probably become Head of Aurors, because Potter was too impulsive, have a little fun with Hermione Granger, visit France with his Mother, open a Potions Company when he retired, do something fun and daring, like visiting Muggle London, or the States._

_Draco sighed. He didn't want to die. Not at the age of 21. He still had a great future ahead of him._

_No, he wouldn't let himself die… Potions company… if he really died… he managed a smile at his own brilliance._

_Of course, a Potions company to research and find a cure for himself, and at the same time fulfill one of his dreams._

* * *

><p>"Oh… Blaise…" Ginny cried. "Dolohov! That bastard! He cursed him!"<p>

Blaise nodded sadly, pulling Ginny into his arms. "Now you know why Granger says I look at him with worry and disappointment. I can't find anything to help him. There's nothing in the books."

Ginny gasped, lifting her head from his chest. "Hermione! Blaise, Hermione will be so devastated when she finds out!"

"No!" Blaise exclaimed. "You can't tell Hermione. Please, love, you can't. Promise me you won't tell her."

"Why? Hermione can help!"

"No." Blaise insisted. "Firstly, Malfoy will kill me. Secondly, we all know she loves him, and he loves her too. He's already having a hard time trying not to love her, and if she finds out about this curse, she would take care of him, try to heal him, spend days searching for the curse and researching for a cure. It will only make him fall deeper. He doesn't want her to be involved. He doesn't want her to worry. He doesn't want her to know."

Ginny peered deep into Blaise's eyes and sighed, leaning back onto his chest. "This is it… isn't it? The reason why he doesn't want to tell her he loves her, because he's dying."

Blaise nodded, resting his chin on her head. "He doesn't want to break her heart."

Ginny sighed as she played with the button on Blaise's shirt. "Oh, Blaise, it's going to break her heart either way."

"I know, and I'm so worried about him, Ginny. His condition is worsening. But I don't understand. The curse, it's been around three years, why isn't he dead yet? Dolohov made it seem as if Draco would die really soon. I know it gives me more time to find the curse and cure him, but it's not in the books!"

"I'll help!" Ginny offered. "I'm a healer, I'm sure I can help!"

"Alright, I'll bring you to the office tomorrow. We're launching the second batch of vigor-po coming week, so it'll be quiet hectic. I'll owl Draco and Bonnie."

"But hey, why are you so stupid! What have you been doing these past years? If there's nothing in the books, then I'm positive Dolohov invented it himself, he cursed Hermione with one in my forth year, it was a purple light then, I was there. Anyway, she had t-

"Wait pause stop." Blaise interrupted her, looking at her, eyes filled with worry. "You came across Dolohov before? In your _forth_ year? Are you bloody crazy, woman? Did anything happen? Were you hurt?"

Despite feeling annoyed with him for interrupting her train of thoughts, Ginny's heart swelled at his cute worrying. "It was years ago, love. I'm fine. Only Hermione was hurt." _And Sirius died._ But she felt no need to mention it to Blaise. "Anyway, as I was saying, Hermione had to take around ten different potions for a month or so. But it was detectable and she recovered. He must have altered the spell."

"Or created a new one."

* * *

><p>(Earlier that afternoon)<p>

"What was that stunt you pulled yesterday, Mother?" Draco demanded after his Mother returned from lunch with one of her friends.

Narcissa shrugged. "Why son, you didn't like her?"

Draco's jaw dropped, giving his Mother a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-stupid-or-dumb-or-both' look.

"Oh I'm sorry," she interrupted before Draco could say anything. "I forgot you loved Hermione. Hmm," she tapped her chin, "but you don't want to tell her. HAHA!" Narcissa threw her head back and laughed. Draco couldn't help but feel intimidated by the similarity between his Mother and Bellatrix at that instant. "So forgive me, son, for taking matters into my own hands and trying to make sure the Malfoy line does not end with you."

Draco felt hurt. It was the first time his Mother had hurt him so deeply, unbeknownst to her. He didn't want his family line to end at him either, but he could just drop dead on the ground any second, he really did not want to make any commitments.

"But Mother," he argued, ignoring the hurt that he felt. "You could have chosen someone better than Astoria. Or at least gave me a choice! This woman might be my wife!"

"I _did,_ Draco. I gave you a choice yesterday afternoon, and gave you a chance to propose to the perfect wife. You chose to throw it away! You chose to let her get molested by those _sick_ men during the dance, and you chose to give her up."

Draco growled, frustrated. "Mother, I said I will not confess to Hermione. I said I will not marry her. So let me choose what I want to do, and who I want to spend the remainder of my life with." His voice quivered at the end as he turned to leave his Mother's chambers.

"Let me get one thing straight, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco paused at the door. Narcissa walked up behind him. "I will continue throwing harlots at you until you are willing to confess to Hermione."

Draco spun around. "Mother, you can't do this!"

Narcissa took a step forward and glared at her son. "Yes I can, and I will. But keep in that chicken-sized brain of yours that if you decide to wed a woman whose name is _not _Hermione Jean Granger, I will _not_ plan your wedding much less attend it. You don't even have to bring her to see me because if that happens, you are _not_ my son." She slammed her door in Draco's face.

Draco stared dumbstruck at the door in his face.

He needed to get this whole crap out of his mind, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He apparated to Hermione's house.

The house was dim, curtains were drawn and no one seemed to be in the house. But Draco knew better. Hermione Granger had a habit of sleeping in after a ball or party, so she must be lying in her bed at that instant.

He smirked. Going to her kitchen, he pulled the freezer door open and grinned when he saw cups of Haagen Dazs chocolate ice cream. He would have to remind her to stock up his favourite vanilla ice cream though. He took the cup and opened it while walking towards her room and opened the door as quietly as he could.

There she was, sleeping soundly in her bed. Draco crept up to her side and sat down beside the bed, resting his chin on her mattress. She was lying sideways, so they were facing each other. Though it may make him sound really perverted, Draco loved watching her sleep. She looked so cute with a small pout and a slight frown on her forehead, and he would always trace her eyebrows so that she would relax them. After that, he would stare at her with a small smile, wishing to whichever god muggles believed in to let Blaise find the cure to his curse and let him wake up to this face every single day until he died.

But today, he came to talk to her, and that would not happen if she continued to sleep. He brought the cup of ice cream to her nose.

"Granger." He whispered.

Hermione stirred.

Draco smirked and ate some ice cream.

He brought the ice cream to her nose again.

"Hey Granger. Wake up. The monster's gonna finish your ice cream~"

Hermione sniffed and brought her hand up to her nose, frowning and rubbing it. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked as her mouth fell open for a yawn, and the next thing she knew, something cold and hard was shoved into it.

"Hnn-AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, sitting up. Draco grinned and lay down on the ground beside her bed so that she wouldn't see him.

Hermione frowned. "Chocolate?" She mumbled and scratched her head. Looking around her room, she noticed her door was left ajar and immediately grabbed her wand.

She could sense the presence of a ferret.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was trying his best not to breathe too loudly, or react to Crookshanks who was trying to lick the ice cream off his spoon.

_Stupid Granger and her bloody cat._

Hearing a soft "meow" coming from her left, Hermione smirked. "Accio ice cream."

"HEY!" Draco cried as the ice cream flew out of his hands. "GRANGER!" He sat up. "I was eating that!"

"Eat your own vanilla ones." Hermione glared at him as she popped a mouthful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth and smiled in contentment.

"I would if you didn't finish them."

"Did not."

"Yes you did." He made to grab for the ice cream, but she turned away from him, causing him to crash into her back and end up sprawling on her bed.

"Did not! What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Astoria?"

Draco took a pillow and bashed her head with it. "Shut up about that bitch. I hate her."

Hermione laughed. "Well too bad, I think Narcissa wants you to settle down soon."

"Bloody hell, I would settle down with anyone but her. Even Pansy's better than her, and you know how annoying Pansy can be."

"Pansy isn't annoying, she's just-" Hermione paused, realizing that Draco was lying on his belly across her bed behind her. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off my bed."

"I'm clean."

"No you're not. Get off." She put her cup of ice cream down and turned to try pushing him off.

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted, crawling off her bed and landing on the floor with a 'thump'. _Bloody woman._

Truthfully? She didn't want him on her bed because it would smell like him for at least two or three days, and she knew from experience that she would not be able to sleep. So every time he came over to talk, she would be on the bed and he would be on the floor, or they would be outside in her living room.

"As I was saying," Hermione licked some ice cream off the plastic spoon. "Pansy is just looking out for her good friends. So, what are you _really_ doing here?"

Draco shrugged. "What do I always do when I come here? Honestly, you ask the same question every time I come and it's always the same answer. So stop asking!"

Hermione threw her empty ice cream cup at him. "Fine! Go make me some lunch while I wash up." She got up from her bed and walked towards her bathroom.

"Cute pants." Draco commented with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Hermione cringed. Bad sleepwear choice. She was wearing Victoria's Secret's Angel Sleepshirt, meaning she _wasn't_ wearing any pants. So she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him, and slammed her bathroom door shut behind her.

She could hear Draco laughing. "NICE BRA!"

Hermione could have died from embarrassment and hit her head multiple times against the bathroom wall. "MALFOY, LUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" She screamed from the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for chapter 4! Thank you to Grimm', eliizilla-rawr, **StrawberryPeaches (dang your name consists of my favourite fruits)** Claudia, Mermaidlover101, MadrigalGryffindor3, Gleek-043, and dutchpotterfan (for reviewing again!). I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapters will get shorter, as I've said in the previous chapter. Sorry about that! Hope you like my story! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and the few unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Hello again! Merry Christmas to everyone! I can't believe it's around Christmas time in this chapter too. What a coincidence, right? :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Smells nice, what's that?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen where Draco was swishing his wand around like a conductor.<p>

"My specialty." Draco smirked.

Hermione gasped, rushing over to her kitchen table. "No way!"

"Yep."

Hermione grinned. "You've not made omelets for me since forever!"

Draco held up a hand. "Five more minutes, don't drool too much."

Hermione glared at his back as he flipped the omelet on the pan to the other side. He was such an insufferable git. But he still made yummy omelets. It came as a surprise to her when she apparated to his place to discuss work and found him cooking in the kitchen. Or rather, _attempting_ to cook.

* * *

><p><em>(Two and a half years ago)<em>

"_Malfoy?" Hermione stared, stunned to see what he was doing._

_Draco looked up from his kitchen countertop where he was busy cutting bacon. "Granger! What are you doing here?"_

_Hermione looked down at the documents in her hand. "I… uh, wanted to discuss about the hiring of Potioneers, but if you're busy then I'll come back another time…"_

_She mentally smacked herself. How silly could she get? Coming to his place at __**noon**__? Wanting to see him was one thing, but discussing work during lunchtime? Merlin she must be out of her mind! She had not even had her own lunch._

_Draco looked at her with a slight frown. "No, it's fine, I was just experimenting making omelets. Dinky's omelets lack… something. Have you had lunch? Wish to join me?"_

_Hermione gaped. "You're __**cooking?**__ Oh my god, Draco Malfoy is cooking." She laughed to herself. "Ginny would give her life to see this."_

"_Granger." Draco glared at her, annoyed._

_Hermione immediately closed her mouth. "Oh, er… haha! I'm fine; really, I've had lunch so I'll just head back to my place. I'll owl you about the Potioneers thing."_

"_Aw, Granger! Don't be such a killjoy, I'm sure your stomach can stuff another omelet in."_

_Hermione was about to reject him again, but her stomach chose that moment to growl._

_Incredibly loudly._

_Draco smirked. "I hear your stomach feels hungry. Had lunch, huh?" He raised a perfect platinum brow._

_Hermione looked away, grumbling under her breath._

"_Here, grab two plates, cabinet above the stove." He requested, though it sounded more like a demand to Hermione._

_She looked up, surprised that he decided not to humiliate her further. She reluctantly put her bag and documents down on his couch and went towards his stove, only to see a complete mess on the island he was standing in front of._

_Mushrooms, cheese, bacon, and bell peppers were everywhere, and a couple of empty eggshells and some egg white were strewn around the countertop._

_She suddenly understood._

_Arms akimbo, she glared at him. "You just want me to help you, don't you?"_

_Draco pretended to consider the question. "I don't know… Do I?"_

_If she wouldn't be thrown into Azkaban charged with murder, Hermione would really love to strangle that git. Him and his pompous arse!_

_Hermione huffed. "Fine, alright." She went to get the plates, noticing that Draco was a rather neat person, or perhaps his elf arranged everything. Plates, bowls, coffee cups and saucers were stacked neatly in the cupboard. She picked up two plates and set them beside the stove. "I'll just be on the couch so I won't get in your way. Thank you for the offer, Malfoy."_

_For the next five minutes, she pretended to look through her files while listening to Draco moving around the kitchen mumbling to himself, cursing muggles and food. She would continue to snigger mentally at him, but she was too hungry. Knowing he wasn't one to ask for help, she went into his side and took the knife from him._

"_Give me that, you beat the eggs and get the pan heated."_

_Draco glared at her, but did as he was told nonetheless._

'_Now there's a good boy.' She thought, smiling to herself._

_Hermione went over and opened the cupboard, taking out five bowls and two plates while Draco stared, beating the eggs._

_She then proceeded to levitate each ingredient, making sure to exaggerate her wand movement as she prepared them._

"_Scalpere." The mushrooms sliced mid-air and dropped itself automatically into a bowl._

_Draco who seemed to catch on that she was trying to teach him indirectly, narrowed his eyes on her and turned away, but Hermione knew that he was watching her prepare the other ingredients out of the corners of his eyes while he looked around for the pan and heated it._

_She shrugged inwardly and levitated the bowls to the air nonverbally, and then 'scougified' the countertop, ridding it of eggs and eggshells. She put the bowls back down and turned to him. "Really, Malfoy, judging from the mess you were making, I doubt this omelet you're attempting to make would be edible."_

_Draco turned to her. "Well, ding ding, Granger, I was __**attempting**__ to make omelets. Who said it would be edible?"_

_Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "And you offered me lunch! How much of a bigoted git are you?"_

_That hit a nerve. This woman has worked with him for half a year already, and she still could not get over how he used to act in school. Draco was starting to look pale. "Look, I didn't force you to stay, Granger. You stayed here out of that disgusting niceness in you to help me. I don't need help. You work for me, so keep in mind that you're not my friend."_

"_Does it kill you to accept help for once? You clearly needed someone to help you start! I know I'm not your friend, Malfoy. __**No one is a friend to you; they're just allies. **__You have that bloody wall as high as the universe put around you, and you know what, Malfoy? I'm going to tear that wall down, brick by brick, until I die, because I'm disgustingly nice that way."_

_She turned to get her documents and her bag, too angry to stay anymore. She had attempted to be fun with him, and he took it the wrong way and insulted her. She knew it was her fault. They weren't friends, so why be fun with him? He's not Harry, nor is he Ron, or Ginny. He was her boss, and she was too stupid to acknowledge that fact when he offered her lunch. Plus, he was probably just being polite because his upbringing made sure he was to guests._

"_New Year's been far too long over for you to make resolutions, Granger, I suggest you give up." His voice sounded strained._

_Hermione straightened the front of her robes. "Well, Malfoy, try me."_

_The sound of her disapparition echoed through the house._

_Hermione didn't know what got into her head._

_She didn't know why they fought in the first place._

_She didn't know that Draco regretted asking her to stay because the smell of her made him dizzy and confused._

_She didn't know that after she left, the wall as high as the universe crumbled to nothing as Draco stumbled towards the fireplace, throwing a bit of floo powder in and calling weakly for Blaise Zabini._

_She didn't know that Draco was having chest pains while she was stupidly arguing with him._

_She didn't realize she had left a file under his couch pillow until she noticed she only had three files with her instead of four five minutes later._

_But she knew it was important and she had to get the folder from him._

_She expected him to blow up on her for having the nerve to apparate in again, but never in the right mind would she expect herself to find Blaise Zabini running around Draco's house looking like he had just seen a ghost._

"_Zabini? What are you doing here, is everything alright?" Hermione called after him as he disappeared into the kitchen._

_He responded with a curse word._

_Hermione went into the kitchen after him and gasped as smoke engulfed her vision and her lungs._

_It suddenly occurred to her that they must have left the fire on, heating the dry pan._

_Waving her hand in front of her to clear the smoke, she felt Blaise rush past her out of the kitchen._

"_Zabini!" she called, turning to go after him._

_Finally hearing her, he stopped in his tracks and turned to her, shock and fear evident in his features._

"_Fuck, Granger, what are you doing here?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the living room._

"_What's going on, where's Malfoy?"_

_Blaise gulped as he wiped a drop of sweat from his eyebrow using the back of his hand. "He's uh, fine, in his room. You need to leave, what are you doing here?"_

_Hermione ignored his question. "What happened to him? Was there a fire?"_

"_No, nothing happened."_

_But his eyes said otherwise. Hermione had never in her life seen Blaise Zabini look so frantic, not even when there were explosions in the Research and Development labs when potion making went awry. He was always calm and collected, poised like a true Slytherin._

_Hermione was about to give him a piece of her mind and force the truth out of him, but a groan from Draco's room interrupted her._

_Blaise cursed again. It wasn't English, and Hermione thought it sounded terribly like Italian. If the situation allowed, she would have thought it was sexy. Something must have happened to Draco. Blaise looked momentarily distracted by the groan, and Hermione took that chance and made a mad dash towards Draco's room._

"_Granger, Granger, COME BACK HERE!"_

_Another groan._

_Hermione gasped when she found Draco on all fours on the floor coughing. A glass of water was toppled over on the bedside table and water was dripping down from the sides. He must have fell off the bed trying to reach for it._

_It was the first time she had entered his room, but was too frantic to notice the fine decorations._

_She rushed to his side and helped him onto the bed._

"_Malfoy, what's wrong, are you alright?"_

_Draco looked up at her in surprise. "Granger?" He managed. "What are you doing back here?"_

"_I left a folder here. Now tell me, what happened to you?" She demanded._

_Draco ignored her, looking at Blaise who was standing at his bedroom door. Blaise nodded and left the room._

"_I had a bit of a headache, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Draco lied._

_Hermione looked worried. "Are you sure? I could get some potions from Ginny, she's a healer, or we should get you to St. Mungo's! A headache shouldn't be that bad, you look like someone drained every single drop of blood out of you."_

_Blaise returned with the folder in hand._

"_I've got him taken care of, Granger, don't worry about it. You should go back." He told her._

_Hermione stood, taking the file from Blaise. "But Malfoy-_

"_I said he's fine. Go home."_

_It sounded like a command, and Hermione did not like to be ordered around. However, she knew that there was nothing she could do when she faced two Slytherins, albeit the fact that one was not feeling well. Also, she had to learn her lesson and not get too close. She sighed._

"_Alright. Take care of him." She told Blaise. Turning to Malfoy, she told him, "I'm sorry about earlier, Malfoy, but I meant what I said. I will tear it down." She then disapparated away._

_Draco groaned again while Blaise chuckled. "Tough bitch, huh?" he teased._

_Draco punched him on the arm weakly. "You have no idea."_

_Yes, Blaise Zabini had no idea how much of a tough and stubborn woman Hermione Granger was. But what Hermione Granger didn't know, was that she had just managed to tear down a few bricks of that wall Draco Malfoy had._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Malfoy?" Hermione said casually as she moved to pour herself a cup of tea.<p>

"Yes, Granger?" He replied with a pompous tone.

"Remember the first time you were trying to make omelets? That unusual headache you had?"

Draco did not reply. He was rather glad that he was standing by the stove instead of beside her, because she would be able to feel him tense. He decided not to reply and let her continue.

"Well, I think you really should see a healer. It's been years and there must be something wrong because it's happening more and more often, isn't it?" She sat back down at the kitchen table. Sipping on her earl grey tea.

Draco flipped the omelet and faked a snort. "Relax, Granger. It's just due to the stress."

Hermione looked up from her tea, surprise evident in her face. Draco Malfoy just lied in her face and she knew it. He was feeling stressed? Of course, she knew it wasn't true because Draco Malfoy never told anyone what he was feeling. There was never a need for him to tell her, because she would be able to sense it and deal with him. It occurred to her at that instant that Draco was hiding something from her, and Blaise Zabini was in it too, since he was there two and a half years ago, and very obviously changed the topic when she asked him about it during the ball.

Something was different about Draco. She could sense that he had a wall back up around him, but it was different from the one years ago. This wall, it was as if it was made of lutetium, the hardest metal on Earth. She couldn't break it down brick by brick like she did last time. No, there was nothing she could do. He was holding something back, and no matter how relaxed and at ease he seemed to be around her, she could sense that there was something bothering him, nagging him.

"Did you just admit to me that you're feeling stressed?"

Draco set the plate of omelet in front of her. "Yes!"

Draco knew he had said the wrong thing the second it left his mouth. She had that effect on him. So he decided to just go with it.

She was giving him that look again. The slight furrow in her brows, pursed lips, intense look. She was analyzing again.

"Stop analyzing, Granger." He snapped, handing her a spoon. Yes, a spoon. Hermione Granger, for some unknown reason, ate omelets with a spoon because she liked it.

"_Normal people eat it with a fork, Granger." _He had told her.

"That's just not you." She said, putting the spoon down, omelet forgotten.

Draco rolled his eyes. He wished so badly for her not to be so skeptical about everything, but it was also one of her strengths. It helped during business when she would be skeptical about the clients, but it did not help when she was being skeptical about what he said. He loved that part about her, but hated it at the same time.

"What, can't I just decide to be open about what he's feeling?"

"No, no you can't." She said.

"Whatever, Granger. Are you going to eat that? Because I'm starting to feel hungry." He said, diverting her attention to the omelet.

"Oh." She started.

Draco made to reach for the plate, but Hermione was fast enough to smack his hand away and run towards her couch plate and spoon in hand.

Laughing evilly to herself, Hermione tucked her legs under her and started to eat her omelet.

Draco smiled at her childish display at the age of twenty-three. He sat himself down beside her and put his legs onto her coffee table, crossing them at the ankles.

She shot him a dirty look. _Get your feet off my table._

Draco smirked at her. _Not gonna do it._

Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm still not convinced about your sudden inclination to express your feelings." She told him.

"And I don't care about what you think, as per usual."

"Go to hell."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He replied. "My mother wants me to accompany her to France, so I won't be around for Christmas."

Hermione looked up from her omelet. "When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow. Eve of Christmas eve." He replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh joy." She grinned.

Draco looked at her questioningly. "Why's that?"

"Then you won't be able to kill me when you see what I got you for Christmas." Hermione wiggled in her seat like a restless three year old.

Draco scoffed. "I'm glad _you_ won't be stomping to my house demanding for the amount of galleons I spent on _your _gift."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You got me a gift?"

Draco stared at her like she had just grown an extra head. "Granger, when have I not given you a gift? I'm always giving you gifts."

"I shough tha dresh wash a Chrishmash gifff!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaim with her mouth full.

"Well, stop assuming."

Hermione swallowed that mouthful of omelet. "Stop giving me presents. I have money to buy things for myself."

"It's Christmas, Granger. Friends give Christmas presents to friends."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the word 'friends'. Oh, how she wished they were more than friends.

"Well," she took a deep breath to slow her heartbeat. "Then stop giving me presents out of the blue, Malfoy."

Draco's reply was interrupted by the sound of an owl tapping on Hermione's window. Hermione handed her empty plate to Draco and got up to the owl.

Untying the parchment from the owl's leg, she frowned at the words on the envelope.

The owl flew off, not waiting for a reply.

Walking back to the couch, she handed the letter to Draco. "It's addressed to Narcissa."

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking the envelope from her. "Mother? That's weird, then the owl should have flown to the manor." He flipped the envelope around and rolled his eyes, thrusting the letter back to her. "It's for you."

Hermione frowned, also turning the envelope around, studying the wax used to seal the envelope closely. "Adelard Galileo Desmarais… Mr. Desmarais?" She shot Draco a scandalized look, but inside her heart was pounding. "He addressed me as Mrs. Malfoy!

Draco shrugged, acting nonchalant, but he thought that she would suit that name perfectly. "Open it."

Hermione slowly peeled the envelope open and took out the letter, unfolding it. It was written by a fountain pen, and Hermione took a while to admire his penmanship, contents of the letter momentarily forgotten. Mr. Desmarais had a very medieval penmanship, and in addition to the natural yellow lambskin parchment, she felt as if she had received a letter from hundreds of years ago.

"Read it out, Granger." Draco said, growing impatient.

Hermione sighed.

"_**Dear Mrs-**_

She stopped, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Draco glared.

"_**Dear Mrs Hermione Malfoy,**_

Hermione blushed even deeper, ignoring the fact that Draco was smirking on her left.

"Suits you." He commented, peering closely at her to see her reaction. She blushed to the roots of her hair, just as Draco expected. He gestured for her to continue.

_**I would like to express my appreciation to you and your h-husband, whom I have not had the chance to meet due to the unfortunate incident that happened two years ago.**_

_**Our business contract has brought incredible business to my Apothecary, and I am forever grateful. Our contract does not end until a year later, but I would like to discuss an extension for your company to continue supplying us with potions for at least another ten years. Working with Malfoy Potion Incorporation has been absolutely delightful.**_

_**I will be visiting London in a week, and I would like to invite you and your husband to a pleasant dinner. Mrs. Malfoy, I simply will not take no for an answer. I will owl you the time and venue on a closer date.**_

_**I look forward to finally meet Mr. Malfoy; he must be a lovely man. I remember how much you worried about him then.**_

_**Bien Cordialement,**_

_**A.G. Desmarais**_

Hermione dropped her hands into her lap, afraid to look up at Draco. Mr. Desmarais had embarrassed her to no end. Not only had he addressed her as 'Mrs. Malfoy', he had made it obvious that she had been incredibly worried about Draco that day during their meeting.

Silence, and it was killing her.

"I shouldn't have read that out, right?" she said softly.

"No, I insisted." He replied, equally quiet.

Silence again. Hermione's mind was blank, and all she could hear was the sound of her own bloody rushing through her blood vessels.

Draco was reeling at the new piece of information that was bestowed upon him. Hermione had been incredibly worried about him that day when he blacked out. Well, he knew she was worried, but not _that_ worried to give the client the impression that he was her _husband_. This new revelation made him want to pull her into his arms, cradle her, and murmur into her hair that he was dying; he was dying but he loved her so much. He wanted to tell her how much it hurt, how he wanted to Avada himself every time his chest hurt, how he felt as if all his ribs broke and stabbed him in the lungs and his heart, how he felt as if something was squeezing the air out of him. He wanted to tell her how his headaches could get so painful as if someone just shot him in the head, or as if his artery had burst. But he couldn't. He couldn't because of the same reason. Because he was dying. What good would it do to him, or even to her, if he told her he loved her? Nada, nothing. What good would it do to _her _if he were to inform her of his looming death? He couldn't have her, because he would die. She couldn't have him, because he would die.

It always revolved around his inevitable death, because the bastard Dolohov made sure of it. And he hated him for putting him through the agony of knowing that he was dying, but not knowing when. He hated Dolohov for holding him back from doing what truly made him happy. He hated Dolohov for ruining his life.

The pain was still bearable a year ago, but since Blaise started becoming more confident of his healing remedies, Draco's pain also started increasing.

He must be out of his mind, because he chuckled. It was a rueful chuckle, but Hermione must have mistaken it for an amused chuckle, judging from her reaction.

She had turned towards him so fast that her neck cracked, and her hand shot up to hold it, meanwhile squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering "owwwwwwww".

This time, Draco laughed in amusement and couldn't resist pulling her head down onto his shoulder and hugging her to him.

"Hnnnnnnnnnn," Hermione pouted, sounding incredibly whiny. She smacked him on his chest. "Stop laughing, you git," her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

Draco only laughed louder.

As much as she didn't want to do so, Hermione pulled back and glared at him, left hand still holding her neck.

"You've got to admit that was incredibly entertaining." He commented.

Hermione didn't know whether he was referring to the letter or what happened to her, so she just glared harder.

Still smiling, Draco pulled her hand away from her neck and turned her around, back facing him. Gently pushing her head so that it tilted towards the right, he gather her hair to one side and started massaging her neck and her shoulders.

Hermione closed her eyes and bit back a moan in comfort. His hands worked like magic. Her neck felt better, and her shoulders effectively loosened. After a while, Draco stopped. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"There, all better." He murmured.

Hermione felt as if she had just fallen in love with him all over again.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as she was suddenly reminded of the matter at hand. Draco started at her gasp, and immediately retracted his hands from her shoulder.

She felt disappointed at the loss of contact and turned around. "What do we do with Mr. Desmarais?" she asked.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We do nothing." He said as if it was obvious. "We wait for his next letter, then go for the dinner."

"And his… misconception?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. "Come on, it's not as if you don't enjoy being called Hermione Malfoy. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

_YES! _A voice within her screamed. _YES, HERMIONE MALFOY SOUNDS PERFECT._

She glared at Draco. "No, it doesn't. In fact, I think Hermione Potter sounds nicer."

Draco shot her a scandalized look. "Eurgh, Granger, don't share your fantasies with me." He took her plate from the coffee table and went to her kitchen and placed it in the sink, desperate for a change of topic.

"That is disgusting, Malfoy. When will you be back from France?"

"A day or two after Christmas, I guess. I don't even know why Mother is going in the first place."

"Perhaps she's going to try to hook me up with one of the French ladies." He added as an afterthought.

"And you're okay with that?" Hermione asked, looking at him closely.

Draco shrugged. He hated this topic. Why were they talking about this in the first place? Oh, that's right, Mr. Desmarais. Bloody, bleeding, _salaud_! "I have no choice but to go along with her antics, Granger, or she will throw more Astoria's at me."

Hermione's eyes lit up with amusement. "Oh, I didn't know Astoria is the new name for sluts."

Their conversation continued for the rest of the day, topics ranging from the weather to politics to Hermione's parents and then to work. Draco brought her out for dinner, just like any other weekends they spent together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ginny followed Blaise into Malfoy Potion Incorporations, carrying all the ingredients needed for Draco's potion. They would be meeting Draco and Bonnie in about fifteen minutes time.<p>

"Hey, don't you think it would be easy for Hermione to find out about this if you're working on it in the building?" Ginny asked, confused.

Blaise smirked as he pressed the button for the lift to come. "We're sorted into Slytherin for a reason, love."

Ginny frowned as the lift 'ding-ed' and waited for the door to open. "Yes, well, but knowing Hermione's curiosity, she's bound to find out."

Blaise gave her a mischievous grin as he pulled out his wand. Stepping into the lift after her, he said, "Not if we do _this._"

"_Finite Incantatem."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas (again!) I'm sorry for such a plain chapter. I feel as if I'm disappointing my readers with my writing. MY REVIEWERS ARE DECREASING AS THE FIC PROGRESSES! (wails)**

_**Salaud (french) = Bastard. **_

**I will be returning to my home country (yes, taiwan!) for christmas and new year, and will only return in mid-January. Chapter six will be up on Christmas, and chapter seven when I return (hopefully if I complete it in taiwan), but only if I get more reviewers! (evil laughter)**

**Please don't make me sad ): review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and other unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to mermaidlover101, mayajane, loney, bushyhaired-american-nerd, aliceangel21, and MadrigalGryffindor3 (How were your exams? Hope you did well! xo) for reviewing! :) I love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny watched as a soft warm golden glow appeared above the lift buttons and stifled a gasp. As the glow subsided, another lift button was revealed, and Blaise pressed it. The lift started to move.<p>

"A hidden top floor?" she asked.

Blaise nodded.

"But wouldn't anyone use Finite Incantatemin the lift? I mean it _is_ a common spell with millions of uses."

"Well, when have _you_ used this spell in a lift? It's not like every lift has hidden secrets, love." Said Blaise.

Ginny huffed. "Fine."

They arrived at their destination, and the lift door opened to reveal a research lab. One side of the lab is a mini library filled with rows and rows of books, and beside it was a small meeting table with books strewn over it. In the middle of the lab was a large potions counter where there were cauldrons, ladles, ingredients, and other potion necessities. There was one shelf tucked in the corner of the room filled with vials of red coloured potions, and another beside it used to store ingredients. There were two doors on her right after exiting the lift.

Pointing to one door, Blaise said, "That's the washroom."

"How about the other room?" Asked Ginny, pointing to the other door after setting down the bags of ingredients in her hands.

Blaise looked away. "That's… uh, a room, just in case anything happened to Draco while in the office."

Ginny didn't know what to say, so she chose to pull him into her embrace, silently telling him that she was there for him. Even though she and Draco don't really know each other well, she was devastated by the news that he was cursed and was dying. She couldn't imagine how Blaise would feel, being Draco's best mate since they were infants.

Blaise sighed and pulled away from her. "Come on, help me take the glass jar of theriac from the shelve. It's the muddy-yellow paste."

"This one?" Ginny asked, holding up the jar.

He looked up from taking out the ingredients needed for the potions later. "Yes."

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked, walking towards the potions counter, peering closely into the jar, making a disgusted sound. "What's in this muddy thing anyway? It looks disgusting with the black bits of… _whatever._"

"Anything, just destroy it, we don't need it anyway. I shouldn't have used it in the first place. It could be the thing causing the red-eye side effect that's causing Draco, and I don't know, doesn't work. I've been stupid, Ginny. Over the years I've been more confident in the cure that I've created, and every time I know I'm getting closer, but they fail. Instead of healing him, he gets worse. I can't help but feel as if he might die in my hands."

Ginny sighed and went over to his side, putting the jar down. "Hey, don't think so much, you're just worrying yourself."

"She means you're stupid and delusional."

Blaise rolled his eyes, while Ginny whirled around towards the source of the voice.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed. "And Miss Halter." She added as Bonnie stepped out from behind Draco, previously hidden from view.

"Miss Weasley, please just call me Bonnie. Good afternoon, Mr. Zabini." Bonnie greeted.

Blaise nodded in greeting, while Ginny smiled. "Only if you call me Ginny."

"Yes yes, whatever." Draco said as he stepped into the lab. "So, Zabini, what brings us to this revolting place on a pleasant Sunday when I can be annoying Granger?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she cleared her throat to remind Draco that she was there. She would prefer not to hear about what her boss does during his free time. "Mr. Zabini and I were able to come up with some improvements to the potions." She said, handing Draco a parchment.

Draco nodded and handed the parchment back to Bonnie without really reading it. "When will the potion be ready for me to try? Because I'm going to France tomorrow."

Ginny looked up. "You're going to France?"

Draco shot her an annoyed and disdained look. "Yes, Weaslette."

"Oh," Ginny replied, disappointed. She was looking forward to asking him to join them at the Burrow for Christmas. Perhaps not.

Blaise frowned at Draco's reaction to her and tsk-ed. "Give us a second." He told the two ladies in the lab and dragged Draco into the room.

He pushed Draco roughly to sit on the bed and shut the door quietly, silencing the room. Draco glared at him.

"Mate! I know you don't like Weasleys, but that woman is my girlfriend, at least try to accept her?" Blaise scolded.

Draco's eyes softened a tad bit and looked away.

"And you have the nerve to sport that guilty look! Come on, man!" he continued.

Draco shrugged. "Well, she's different from… the rest."

Blaise couldn't resist a small smile. "Yeah, she is." He sat down on the bed beside Draco. "I want to marry her."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I love her."

Draco nodded. "Good for you, mate."

Blaise glanced at Draco. He could tell that Draco was sour because he couldn't have Hermione like how he had Ginny, but he should not put his life aside just because his mate was dying, right?

"So… what do you think?"

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "What do I think? Dude, you're the one getting a wife, not me."

"You're my best mate, and she's going to be my wife, and if my wife and my best mate don't get along, then life would be awkward for me." Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter, does it? I won't be around for long."

"Draco, shut up."

Draco held up both hands, as if surrendering. "Fine, you two are… compatible."

Blaise smiled, knowing that that was Draco's blessing. "Thanks, man! Don't need to be too jealous, you know I still love you."

* * *

><p>Ginny helped Bonnie chop the aconitum while Bonnie cut up ginger. They were going to steam them together to add into the potion as a method of detoxification.<p>

"Nice rings!" Bonnie commented as she noticed the numerous rings on Ginny's fingers.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a big fan of them." Ginny smiled as she put down the knife and twisted the ring on her middle finger. "This is my mother's. She gave it to me when I graduated from Hogwarts."

Bonnie nodded. "I particularly like that rose one. Pretty, suits you very much."

"Really? Hermione got it for me last year. Would you like to try it?" Ginny asked as she removed the ring from her forth finger.

"What size is it?" Bonnie asked as she took the ring from Ginny.

She frowned. "I'm not really sure, 'M and a half ', I think."

Bonnie grinned. Getting that information was easier than she thought. "Oh, wow. Doesn't really suit me, though. I think skulls suit me more." She said as she lifted up her own hand and showed Ginny her own skull ring.

"Cool!" Ginny exclaimed as she put her own ring back onto her left hand.

They returned to the tasks at hand.

"So… Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, huh?" Bonnie asked.

Ginny nodded sadly. "Yeah, it seems like Merlin would never let them be together."

"I think Ms. Granger feel the same way as Mr. Malfoy does." Bonnie asked.

Ginny laughed. "Isn't it obvious enough?"

"Oh, it is! You don't see the way they look at each other during meetings. Every single time they share a look, the temperature in the room rises by a notch. There isn't even any need for Mr. Malfoy to speak at all sometimes. One look and Ms. Granger understands. One eyebrow raised and Ms. Granger cuts in immediately. One smirk and she approves of all the finances needed. And then when Mr. Malfoy is mad about something, she's there to put out the smoke. When Ms. Granger's mad about something, the meetings get really interesting and funny because Mr. Malfoy would turn particularly childish and annoy her even more." Bonnie giggled. "Those meetings are the most fun. But what terrifies us most is when they are _both_ mad about something. They complete each other's sentences, or continue where the other left off. It's terrifying, yet fascinating at the same time."

"How about when they are mad at each other?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. Three words – ticking time bomb, though that rarely happens."

"Rarely? I would think it often happens! The two of them are like a bickering old couple."

Bonnie nodded. "It does happen often. You can see them enter the meeting room looking annoyed with each other but it passes when the meeting continues. Sometimes you can tell when Mr. Malfoy is reluctant to agree with Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger seems to be able to separate work and personal affairs pretty well though. Sometimes their bickering increases the chances of them disagreeing with each other, and occasionally, Mr. Zabini or Ms. Parkinson has to step in to stop them from pulling out their wands and hexing each other."

Ginny frowned. "I notice you call him Mr. Zabini. Seeing as you've worked with him for more than two years you would call him Blaise."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I would prefer to keep my distance with my boss. Besides, it's basic respect, isn't it?"

Ginny noticed Bonnie's sad smile and thought that there must be a reason for her to come to Great Britain to work instead of staying in the States. But seeing as they never had much interaction, she felt that it was not her place to ask such personal questions, so she just nodded.

"I just…" Bonnie continued, but paused. She looked as if she had difficulty trying to convey what she was saying. She sighed. "I hope you understand that I, uh, work for Mr. Zabini, and _anything_ we do together stays strictly related to work. Ms. Weasley, please trust me. I am not here to ruin the you and Mr. Zabini's relationship, nor will I ever will."

Ginny stared at Bonnie, mouth agape. That felt random and it somehow popped out of nowhere. Something nagged in her mind telling her that there was a complicated story behind Bonnie, and that was what caused her to leave the States. Her mind told her not to trust the woman, but her heart told her otherwise. Molly taught her not to judge someone without knowing his or her story, and that was how she came to accept and date Blaise. If she could do the same with him, she could do the same with Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Ginny said gently. "It's Ginny. Stop calling me miss Weasley. Makes me feel extremely old. Now, I've been with that git for a year, and if he wants to cheat on me, he would have done so long ago. I trust him completely, and I feel I can trust you too. So don't worry about it, I won't misunderstand."

Bonnie returned Ginny's smile gratefully. "So what do you think of marriage?"

_Now that's an abrupt change of topic. _"Marriage in itself, or marriage to Blaise?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about."

Ginny blushed. "Well… I _have_ given it a thought. I mean come on, who haven't imagined what marriage life would be like? I don't know, honestly… sometimes I feel like I'm too young for marriage, but sometimes… he makes me feel so safe, so secure. Being with him is like being at home. And I… love him."

Two voices interrupted them at the same time.

"Not another confession."

"I do hope you're not referring to another man."

Both Ginny and Bonnie looked up to see the two men step into the lab.

Ginny smirked. "Oh no, I was referring to Harry. You know, head auror, Harry Potter? I just realized I love him, I'm going to break up with you. How much did you hear?"

Draco repressed a shudder yet _another_ confession, while Blaise rolled his eyes. "Just the part with your heartfelt confession. Besides, Potter's in love with his job."

Ginny held back a smile.

"I swear, one more time the 'L' word is mentioned, I'm going home." Draco snapped.

"Llama?" Ginny teased.

Draco rolled his eyes and apparated away. By company rules, all visitors and workers have to apparate outside the office building and walk in. Only Draco, the head of departments, and their secretaries could apparate directly to their offices. However, only the top floor where they were at, allowed anyone to apparate directly away.

The remaining people in the lab laughed.

"Forgive him, ladies." Blaise said. "He usually can't stand being here because it remind him of his situation. Always runs off once he's not needed."

Ginny and Bonnie nodded in understanding, putting the aconitum and ginger onto the steamer.

After two hours of preparing the other ingredients needed for the potion, Bonnie's stomach growled.

"Um, is anyone hungry? I'll go get some tea and snacks."

"Yes please, could you get me earl grey tea?" Ginny requested.

Bonnie nodded as she entered the lift, leaving Blaise and Ginny alone.

They continued to work in comfortable silence, but Ginny's mind was on other things.

"Blaise?" she said.

"Hmm?" came his reply. He didn't look up at her, too concentrated on chopping up the green barley. It was used to eliminate toxins from the body.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?" Blaise was so surprised by the question the he dropped his knife mid-air and cut his own finger. "Ah, shit!" Ginny immediately went to his side, putting his finger into her mouth. "_What?_" Blaise repeated again weakly, too confused to remember that he could heal his finger with magic.

Ginny released his finger from her mouth. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. But I can't help but be confused, Bonnie told me not to suspect anything going on between the two of you, and that you are purely and simply working every time you are seen together."

"_What?_" Blaise repeated again, this time his voice cracking.

"I can't help it! My first instinct was to think that if you trust her, then I can trust her, but the more I think about it, the more confused I get! D-d-did something happen? Did you do something? Did _she_ do something? Why is she even _worried_ that I might get the wrong idea?"

"Urgh _questa donna sara la mia morte_," Blaise muttered.

"_What?" _It was Ginny's turn to be confused. "Honey, you know I'm only just learning Italian, stop saying them so quickly, I can't undmmpphhhh!"

Blaise had cut her off with a deep kiss, which Ginny returned with equal fervor. When they both pulled back, Blaise was slightly disoriented while Ginny was panting, out of breath.

"I will _never_ in my life, cheat on you, Ginny Weasley." He stated, eyes dark with honesty and passion.

"Then why did Bonnie say what she said?"

"She…. _Caro dio_… It's a rather long story, love. Can we please talk about this during dinner? Because this is regarding her personal life, and I don't want to talk about it now, when she may return any minute. Just trust me, and believe me, that I am completely loyal."

As if on queue, the lift door ding-ed as Blaise and Ginny's heads snapped towards it and Bonnie entered, levitating three teacups and holding a tub of cookies. She stopped abruptly when she noticed Blaise and Ginny's position, her eyes widening as she realized that she had intruded a private moment.

"I'm sorry… I'll uh, be back in fifteen minutes." She said, taking a few steps back into the lift.

"No, Bonnie," Blaise cut in. "Everything's fine. Come on, let's have some snacks."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Blaise directed a glare at her. _Now's not the time, love._

Ginny huffed in annoyance. The way he was acting made it even more suspicious. There was a lot for her to think about.

Firstly, Bonnie could be trusted, right? If there were anything going on between the two of them, Hermione would have told her.

Secondly, _Blaise_ could be trusted, right? Throughout their year of relationship, he had been nothing but devoted. He was the one who changed her impression of slimy selfish cheating Slytherins, so why would he be dishonest? Besides, she had been to his office so many times and Bonnie and Blaise were always talking business when she walked in while they were busy.

Thirdly and lastly, why did she even doubt her boyfriend? They have been through thick and thin together. The only tricky part was to tell her parents that she was dating _Blaise Zabini._ She owled them frequently, and she had told them about her relationship, but never disclosed who she was might even tell them about the fact that Draco was dying so that they, together, could grief over Hermione's lost love.

Ginny sighed and sipped her tea. Blaise and Bonnie were discussing what to do next with the potion.

"Are we really not going to tell Hermione?" she asked softly.

They stopped talking abruptly, and turned to look at her.

Blaise took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry, love. Draco made me take the vow."

"But aren't three people required to make it happen?" Bonnie inquired.

Blaise smirked. "Slytherins have a way to make it happen, Bonnie. I'm afraid mine is scarier than the one that I'm going to have the both of you take right now."

Ginny gasped and jumped from her seat. "WHAT?"

Blaise nodded severely, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, love. You know why, and Draco has his reasons."

"How are we going to explain to her after he dies? She will hate me when she finds out that I knew and never told her!" Ginny argued, her voice quavering at the end.

Blaise shrugged. "Don't worry about that, that bastard has apparently written a letter explaining everything to her, which is charmed to appear in her hands when he passes. See, he has her whole reaction predicted, and proudly described them to me a year or so ago.

"_Yes, I'm sure I'm not telling her." Draco declared for the millionth time, annoyed at Blaise's repeated questioning._

"_She's going to kill you!" Blaise exclaimed._

"_I know." Draco grinned. "See, I have a letter for her, explaining everything." Draco pulled out the drawer from his desk, retrieving a letter, waving it smugly in front of Blaise._

"_This letter is charmed to appear in her hands the second I die, which is, I proudly declare, a spell of my own creation. She's going to receive the letter, open it, be confused by the hell of it, and start to find me. That's where you come in. Find her, and bring her away. As much as I want to see her face when she sees my dead body, I don't want her to hurt even more, Blaise." Draco shook his head and sighed. "She's going to hurt a lot when she finds out that this letter is real. And then she would scream at you for not telling her regardless the fact that it is stated in the letter that you've taken my horrid version of the unbreakable vow. After that, I suppose she would cry." Draco stared at the letter in his hands and pursed his lips. "She would cry for days."_

_He smiled ruefully. "But during those days, she would demand to know what ingredients you've used in the potion you made, and then she would spend every minute in the library researching. She would probably revive me just to kill me again. Please don't let her do that, alright? Don't let her lose herself in the library, don't let her revive me, don't let her kill me again. I'll be dead already, there's nothing she can do. It's stated in the letter, though, that I don't want her to do anything. I just want her to move on. If possible, you should convince that new girlfriend of yours to take care of her for a while, if you're still together when I die."_

_Draco thought for a while. "I doubt that's possible though. Who wants to do longterm with a **Weasley?**" He shrugged. "Man, I might not even be able to be best man at your wedding! That's good, because nobody wants a best man to be hotter than the groom right?"_

"So we're not going to tell Ms. Granger." Bonnie declared.

"Nope, never. So please, Bonnie, if you'd be our bonder." Blaise said, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand as she tried to pull it away.

Bonnie nodded, "So the vow is never to reveal to any person about Draco dying?"

"Yes."

"Alright." With a wave of her wand, silver threads appeared around Blaise and Ginny's hands, binding them together. "Will you, Ginny Weasley, not reveal to any person living or dead, about the curse Draco Malfoy is under?"

Ginny's lower lip trembled. "I-I will." She couldn't tell her parents after all. _Not even Fred. _She couldn't even whisper it to her dead brother at night when she couldn't sleep.

A thick tongue of fire wound around their clasped hands.

"And will you keep the news of his impending death to you and you only?"

"I will."

Another tongue of fire wound around their hands, and with another wave of Bonnie's wand, the silver threads disappeared as the 'ceremony' of the vow was completed.

Ginny repeated the same for Bonnie and Blaise, and soon, they were back to the potion at hand.

Time passed quickly, and as Blaise added the barley into the light blue mixture in the cauldron, he happily announced that the potion had to sit for sixteen hours and that they could leave for dinner.

Ginny let out a breath of relief. It was finally time for her to hear the truth from Blaise. Well, not exactly the truth, but the real story behind Bonnie's words.

They sat at Ginny's favourite Italian restaurant, Bonnie having left them to portkey home for Christmas with her family back in the States.

The restaurant was buzzing with life and Christmas spirit. The soft Christmas carol charmed to play over the lively chattering of the customers, mistletoes hanging around the restaurant, and the waiters and waitresses wearing Christmas hats to add on to the festive. Ginny grinned as she pulled the complimentary cracker given by the restaurant open, finding a cute purple plastic ribbon ring. It fitted perfectly onto her pinky, and she happily showed it to Blaise.

Blaise smiled fondly at the woman in front of him, hoping that she would understand what he was about to tell her about Bonnie. Pulling out his wand, he cast a quick _muffliato_ over their table.

"So, I don't want this hanging over us, so I'm just going to get over with it. Just promise me that you won't let Bonnie know that I told you this, and promise not to repeat this to anyone else. It really is her personal life."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I promise."

"Well, she grew up and studied in the States, and worked in some company as the boss's secretary. The man was rather young, just married at the time she started working for him. She told me that he was a very agreeable man, very easy to work with, and never really treated her as a secretary, but as a younger sister he never had. They got on really well with each other, worked really well with each other, very much like Draco and Granger. They called each other by their first names, and she often went over to his home to discuss work and whatnots. Bonnie never had a brother, and she had always wished to have one since she was born, so she was really grateful for the relationship she had with her boss. He brought her around, helped her, he taught her things, and he trained her. He also helped her family through a financial crisis, and she thinks that was what finally ticked the wife off."

At that, Ginny gasped.

"The wife had always been wary of Bonnie, because, as you can tell, she's a very unique and charming young little lady. She wasn't happy that her husband was so close to his secretary, and suspected they were having a thing behind her back, but in reality they did not. Him helping not only Bonnie but also Bonnie's family ticked her off, so she got into a huge fight with him and ended up filing a divorce."

"She ruined someone's wedding?" Ginny's voice was strained, shocked to hear what Blaise had just told her.

"If you must put it that way, then well, unintentionally, yes."

"But there was nothing going on!" Ginny exclaimed. The wife was insane to doubt her husband. But didn't she too doubt Blaise? She felt a pang of guilt hit her.

"Indeed, but the wife sued her as a home wrecker, and it was all over the news. People wanted stories, so reports and articles penned her as a young slut, seducing women's husbands and sleeping with them. No matter how her boss tried to clarify their brother-sister relationship, nobody believed them. She was named the bitch, while the wife became the victim. Bonnie was treated as a social pariah. Nobody gave her a job, and nobody welcomed her. It was sad, really. She knew her future in the States was over, so she came over to England to start her life over again. Left her family there, and came here all alone."

"Oh, Blaise, that's _horrible._ And I suspected her, doubted you! I'm just like the bitch wife!" Ginny rasped, even angrier with herself. How in the world did she become such a jealous bitch? She never suspected Hermione and Harry when she had the silly girl crush on him, not even when she overheard Cho suspecting that there was something going on between them. Why was she suspecting her own boyfriend now? She couldn't face him; she felt too guilt-ridden. She needed some time alone. "I'm so sorry."

Without waiting for their food to arrive, Ginny had grabbed her bag and rushed out of the restaurant, their _muffliato_ spell immediately broken.

Blaise started, stumbling out of his seat. "Ginny? GINNY!" he called, running after her.

She was desperately trying to push the people out of the way along the pavement, uncontrollable tears of guilt and anger rolling down her eyes. Her head of red hair made her easier to spot, and Blaise apparated a few feet in front of her, causing her to run into him.

"Oh!" He couldn't tell if it was a sob or an exclamation of surprise. "I'm sor-" A loud gasp escaped her lips, replacing her apology.

"Blaise." She sniffed.

He felt his heart wrench at the sight of the woman he loved. Her face was stained with tears and smudged mascara, guilt and pain written all over it. She couldn't even look at him in the eye.

"Love, don't cry…" he murmured, pulling her into his embrace.

Ginny choked a sob as she struggled against him, pushing weakly away from his chest.

"No no no, hush… don't cry, love." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you, I shouldn't even have thought about suspecting you. What type of girlfriend am I? This is absolutely horrible! Malfoy is… you know, and I'm worrying about the impossible possibility that my boyfriend is doing something behind my back! This is insane! I have so many better things to worry about! My patients in St. Mungo's, finding the cookbooks Hermione lent me, and Malfoy! I'm such a bad woman I don't deserve you! This… this… I hate myself!"

Blaise chuckled, knowing she was going on one of those stress rambles again. He immediately grimaced when he received a smack from her on his chest when she heard his chuckle. Catching him completely off guard, Ginny shoved him away, looking more hurt than ever. "Don't. Laugh. At. Me. You. _Coglione_."

Blaise laughed again, wiping a tear away. "Why, I didn't realize you miss my testicles so much."

Ginny gave an exasperated grunt as she stomped on his foot. "I MEANT ASSHOLE, YOU IDIOT!" She stormed away from him.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her reaction to his joke, scrambling to run after her again.

"Merlin, Ginny, wait!" he called, pulling her arm, turning her to face him again. She glared. "Love, it wasn't wrong for you to doubt me. If some male healer came to tell me not to worry about the relationship between the two of you, I would become suspicious as well. I'm just glad that you chose to ask me instead of keeping it to yourself. I hope now you understand why I didn't tell you about it in the lab just now. It _is_ a sensitive thing for Bonnie, and it would not do well for her to overhear us talking about her personal life. She had told me about it when I had insisted she call me 'Blaise', pleading me to let her stick to 'Mr. Zabini'. Don't blame yourself, love. I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Ginny sniffled again and shook her head as another lone tear slid down her cheek. Blaise caught it with his finger. "I'm still sorry." She whispered.

"No, don't be." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Ginny sighed and leaned onto his chest, arms wrapping naturally around his waist. She couldn't help but smile at how safe and secure she felt in his arms, and marveled over how perfect they fit together. She couldn't wait to reveal to her parents whom she was dating. She just hoped that they would accept him like how she had. The only thing concerning her most was the reaction of both Harry and Ron. She did not know what to expect from them, but she was sure that it would be exciting. She prayed that no wands would be drawn on that day.

Pulling away, she noticed something above them and looked up, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Blaise too looked up and smirked, reaching up to take the mistletoe from mid-air before kissing Ginny fully and sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Draco's apartment)<p>

Draco was busy going around his room, packing his luggage for France. He would be meeting his Mother for dinner in about two hours, and then spend the night at the manor in his old room, and then leave for France early in the morning on the 23rd. Feeling a twinge of pain in his head, Draco sighed and went over to his bedside table and retrieved a vial of red potion Blaise made and downed it. Shuddering at the foul taste of the potion (probably due to the theriac), he blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the redness and continued going around his room, not bothering with closing his eyes and resting as there wasn't anybody else around.

After about twenty minutes, Draco got most of his garments into his luggage and went over to his potions cabinet to bring along a few vials of Blaise's potion for him along with him just in case anything happened in France.

Pulling open the glass door, he shifted the hangover potions to reveal his little wooden chest of red potions, opening it and taking a few out. Hands full, he closed the glass door with his leg, causing it to close with a 'wham', and Draco winced, walking back towards his luggage.

He froze in his step when Hermione suddenly appeared at his door, wearing a pink dress, stockings, boots, and a woolen jacket. She must have apparated in when his glass door closed. He should have heard her pop of apparation.

"What potion is that?"

Draco's eyes widened. _Shit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! There you go, a big bloody cliffy! How about 20 reviews for my 20day holiday back home? :) Please give your input/suggestion of what you want to happen in France! I have the plot planned, but I can try to alter it a bit to meet your expectations!**_

_**questa donna sara la mia morte : THIS WOMAN WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME**_

_**caro dio: GOODNESS GRACIOUS**_

_**Oh, to all U.S and Canada peeps, ring size M and a half is equivalent to 6 and a half!**_

_**HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE, SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, AND SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are those?" Hermione asked again as she eyed the red potions in Draco's hands.<p>

Draco hands shook from fear or nervousness he had no idea, causing the glass vials in his hands to rattle against each other. He turned around to block Hermione's line of vision using his body and quickly placed his potions into a compartment and zipped it up, pushing some robes over to hide it from plain view.

"Just the uh- energizing potion that's still under development. You know how I hate normal pepper-up potions." He quickly lied, pulling out his wand and cast a few spells to tidy up his room; Align the bed linens, arrange his desk, shut the drawers. While doing so, he discreetly cast a few spells on his potion, transfiguring the contents of the potions to the energizing potion. He could simply transfigure the contents back later. Damn Hermione for catching him.

It was so blatantly obvious that he was lying. She couldn't suppress the hurt that she felt. Draco seemed to be keeping more and more things from her these days, and she hated herself for not being able to find out what they were. Blaise's lips were sealed tight, and she was sure Theodore Nott knew nothing. Could Narcissa know anything?

_But there's no use,_ her mind told her. Narcissa was leaving with Draco to France, so it was impossible for her to confront Narcissa about Draco. Besides, if Narcissa did not know anything, then she would make her worry about her son. What if there was nothing wrong with Draco and it was purely her mind playing with her? Then she would have caused unnecessary worrying on Narcissa's part.

"Energizing potion? Last time I checked, the colour was yellow." She frowned.

"Yes," Draco replied, "They added redcurrant for this one."

Hermione nodded, pretending to accept his lie. Draco frowned at her reaction.

_Too easily convinced, _he told himself. _She would normally ask questions – what does redcurrant do? Why redcurrant?_

He had to watch his luggage at all times now; there was no use putting a disillusionment charm over the compartment now to hide it because she saw him put it into the luggage, and if she realized he had intentionally hide the potion, she would suspect something. _Blasted woman. _

"So, how will you be spending your Christmas? City of Love… Must be romantic isn't it? I bet Narcissa has arranged for you to meet some French ladies… Watch for the veelas, don't want you refusing to come back! Though eet would make me 'appy, ze great ferret, gone once and for all!" Hermione teased, imitating the French accent on purpose.

"I have no idea, Mother vould not let me know, Hermy-own-ninny." Draco replied, annoying her by using Viktor Krum's accent.

"Hey!" Hermione cried. "That's not fair, he can't pronounce it because he's Bulgarian!"

Draco gave her an incredulous look. "Well that's not fair either, they can't speak English properly because they're _French!"_

Hermione realized how ridiculous she had probably sounded. "Yes, but I didn't make fun of your _name!_"

Draco scoffed. "Woman, you called me a _ferret!"_

"Ooooh yes. A ferret is such an insulting name."

"I would think after ten years you would have come up with something much more _original. _Ferret's getting really old, _beaver._"

"I'm glad you finally acknowledge you're getting old. See, these aging lines don't really look good on you." Hermione said as she lifted up a hand and traced non-existent wrinkles on Draco's forehead.

Draco tsk-ed and swatted her hand away like it was a fly.

"Besides," Hermione added. "What makes you think _beaver_ is original? You called me that since first year! Ferret was since _forth!_ And how is it that the almighty Draco Holier-than-thou Malfoy can resist not knowing his plans for Christmas?"

Draco grunted, "Mother only let out that we're _visiting_ someone. She's refusing to tell me the rest." Hermione caught a hint of anger in his tone.

"Visiting someone?" She pondered, climbing onto his bed while she watched him walk around his room dumping more random things he wanted to bring into his luggage. "I don't recall you knowing many people in France."

"My mother does." He shrugged, and then sighed. "It's annoying, really, not knowing what's going to happen. It's like Potter without his scar - weird and surreal."

Hermione 'ha-ed' and gave him a teasing smack on his shoulder. Draco gave an impressively timed wince, and Hermione didn't miss it. For some reason, it felt more painful than it was supposed to be.

"What's wrong?" she worriedly asked. "I didn't give you that hard a smack, did I?"

"No," Draco replied, rolling his shoulder. "No, I-" he hissed, jerking away from her touch as she pressed into the back of his shoulder.

Hermione gasped, not daring to touch him just in case she hurt him again. "I'm sorry. L-let me see it, Draco. Something's not right." She moved in front of him, reaching out to untie his tie so that she could unbutton his shirt.

"No." Draco repeated again, holding up a hand and pushing her away. He didn't dare to move his left arm – it hurt too much, as if there was a curved dagger in it, slowing digging deeper and deeper into his flesh. Three, in fact. Three blasted daggers digging into his shoulder, but the pain made it feel like one. "What did you come here for? Definitely not to see me off, you're not that in love with me yet."

Her heart skipped a beat, and the speed increased as if it wasn't already fast-paced with worry. "You're joking, right? You're in pain and you're still teasing me! Draco Malfoy, show me your shoulder." She demanded.

Hermione saw Draco's face flush and anger radiate off his eyes. "Why were you here?" he asked again, sounding eerily calm. That meant he was annoyed and angry with her, and Hermione couldn't understand the sudden change in his mood. Perhaps it was partly due to the pain.

"I was going through the accounts, and I think the records for barley are not right, there are no leftover wastage this year, and I wanted to refer to the past year files, they aren't in the office so I came here." She answered. "Now, show me your shoulder."

"NO!" Draco shouted, shoving her away using his right hand. He managed to hold her in place no matter how hard she struggled.

"Draco!" she shrieked, finally pulling out her wand, but Draco was faster. He snatched it out of her hands before she could utter any spell and flung it out of his door into the living room. Hermione gasped.

"The file is on the shelf in my study. Go." He ordered, turning her around and pushing her out of his room. He knew that she would refuse, but by pushing her out into the living room, he predicted that she would opt to get her wand first, which she did. That gave him enough time. Spotting her wand just beside Draco's couch, Hermione made a mad dive towards it, landing on her side beside it.

"_Stupefy!_"

Hermione was knocked out cold. She may be fast, but he was faster. He wasn't trained to be a Deatheater for nothing. Ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder, Draco quickly went into his study and shrunk the files that Hermione needed, putting them into his pocket. He experimented moving his left arm, and realized that it felt fine moving it from elbow down, meaning there was something wrong with only his shoulder, and probably the back. The pain was spreading. He then went to his potions cabinet and got out his company's special remedy sleeping potion, tipping it into Hermione' mouth, pinching her nose so she would have to swallow it.

He brushed away the funny itchy feeling he was having. Was it _guilt?_ No way.

'_A Malfoy never feels.'_

_Shut up, Father._ Draco snapped in his mind. He hated times when his Father's voice popped up in his mind, reminding of what Malfoys should and should not do. That man had been dead for more than two years now, why was he still around haunting him? It felt as if he had not put his past behind, had not learnt from his mistakes, and had not tried to change.

Currently, Hermione was still in a stupefied state, and it would take five minutes before the sleeping potion kicked in. It was made that way so that people who took this sleeping potion had time to make themselves comfortable before it kicked in, knocking them out cold. Stuffing his wand into his robe pocket, he gathered Hermione into his right arm and apparated them to her flat, not pausing to think he might flinch himself.

Lucky for him, he arrived safely in one piece instead of having his body parts scattered all around her place. That would be an ungodly sight.

He noticed that she had been working at her kitchen table, where stacks and stacks of files and paperwork were neatly placed. Her accounts notebook, pen, muggle calculator and standard cup of peppermint tea were also there. He placed her onto the chair at the kitchen table, carefully positioning her arms such that her head was lying comfortably in the crook of her arm.

He grunted in pain and gulped as he carelessly moved his left shoulder. _Fuck._

He checked his watch. Three minutes left.

He moved towards her shelf in her living room, enlarging the files he took from his study and placing them on top of her shelf. Going back to her side, Draco sighed.

Hermione would hate him for this.

"_Legilimens."_

He sifted through her memories, carefully avoiding peering into any of them except the one he was looking for. Hermione would kill him if she found out he went through her mind, so he would respect her for not taking the chance and going through her memories.

'_You just can't get over the guilt. Stop feeling, Draco.'_

He heard his Father's voice again. Taking a deep breath and renewing his focus, Draco found the desired memory.

Hermione was sipping on her peppermint tea, eyes focused on the numbers and fingers expertly pressing away on the calculator. She was going through the numbers of the year as it was coming to an end, and had to produce a report to Draco by the end of the year with details of their profits and losses, and the funding of the company. How much was paid to the workers; how much was spent on ingredients, what ingredients; company wastage; etcetera.

She put down her tea, and peered closely at the numbers, and made a small 'hmm'. Taking a look at the calculator, she kept a mental note of the number and went to her shelf, wondering where last year's account file was. She remembered they bought the same amount of green barley as recorded last year, and used the same amount of it to make the potions. Where did the leftovers go?

Draco stopped there and withdrew from her mind. Half a minute left. That was enough.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Hermione, please forgive me. But I can't let you remember. _Obliviate._"

He erased her memory to just before she left her seat to go to her shelf. That way, she wouldn't remember ever going to his place and chancing upon his potion or whatever shit is happening to his shoulder. Then, he cast, "_rennervate,"_ just in time for her to wake before the sleeping potion kicked in, causing her to promptly fall asleep.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, apparating back to his house. He cursed as he felt the pain bite into his bones, and stumbled towards his room, grunting as he walked into furniture. He prayed again that the obliviation had worked and Hermione did not remember what he had done.

Slowly and carefully, Draco unbuttoned his shirt, first pulling off the right side, then the left. He wasn't a wimp, no, but it really hurt too much for him to move it, as if a Cruciatus curse was contained within his shoulder.

"Oh fuck…" he swore as he saw the back of his shoulder. It seemed as if his wound from Greyback's scratch had reopened, starting from directly above his armpit, dragging diagonally across his back, stopping short before the middle of it. What was unusual was that there was no blood. The wounds were deep, revealing his flesh – muscles and vessels, but the wound was not bleeding. Covered all around his injury were boils; lots of boils. Draco's lips twisted in disgust as he lightly touched one of them, hissing as pain shot through the whole of his arm and back. He couldn't believe he went through all that crap with Hermione with this going on on his back.

Fear overwhelmed him as he stared at his shoulder with horror.

_What is happening to me?_

It couldn't be the curse, right? If it was, why did it only appear now, after three years? Why did it take the shape of Greyback's scratch? Does the curse work with Greyback's scratch? Was he going to turn into a werewolf? Why did it look so bloody disgusting? How about the headaches and chest pains? What were they? Was his death drawing near?

He had so many questions, and he wished that Hermione could answer them for him, or even be here for him, _with_ him, but it would never happen.

He often wondered what Hermione stood for in his life. He used to think she was an annoying presence, being particular fussy about the funds. As the days progressed, she started acting like his mother taking care of him, making sure he ate well and slept well. Her presence in his life has become a norm for him, and he realized he was starting to rely on her a lot of things. She was constantly sitting in his office discussing finances, or frequently in and out of his place working, or just chatting and eating dinner. He had no idea how their working relationship got so complicated. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he found her intriguing during Hogwarts times, how her intelligence always managed to help Potter and Weasley through their 'missions'. He was surprised just like anybody else to find out she went to Australia to study, and knowing that millions of Wizarding companies would want to use her to earn money, he stepped in and snatched her away before anybody else could. It was the only perk of being acquainted with Harry Potter.

Knowing her, Draco knew that Hermione would hate him if she found out what he did to her, but he found that he couldn't contain the guilt he felt every time he obliviated the woman. So he included them in his letter to her, not knowing whether he should be glad that he would already be dead for her to kill again. She would probably revive him, curse him to hell and back, scream and yell at him, and the cycle repeats. But no matter what, he did not want to die.

His heart was pumping quickly, so quickly and so hard that he felt suffocated by it. It was as if death was being played right before his eyes. He could see it drawing nearer. He might collapse anytime and die, or commit suicide so that the pain would not haunt him anymore. It was like sixth year all over again, when he was threatened his and his parents' life, when Dumbledore's death was in his hands, when the flash of the Avada Kedavra curse blinded him on the astronomy tower. He was not brave, no matter what Hermione thought and how many times she told him he was a good and brave man when ventured to the topic of his parents and his life. He was a murderer, for he had killed people while under Deatheater training. While being an Auror, there were times when he had failed to save people. He was a useless man. Those who died innocently screamed in his sleep, their cries echoing in his head, and he often dreamt of them, lying limp with their bodies mangled from torture. His bathroom felt cold, just like his manor when Voldemort resided there.

He thought perhaps he was in denial, always letting Blaise worry about his condition and trying whatever potion was handed to him. He never went to the roof-lab unless forced or absolutely necessary, for example to try a new potion or cure that Blaise came up with. He would sit on the bed in the roof-lab room, just in case the potion failed and there were negative reactions. At least he had something to fall onto, instead of the cold hard marble floor.

Draco never really talked to anyone about what he thought about his imminent death, neither did he really think about it except the day he found out. He refused to. Perhaps he did not want to accept it, or perhaps Hermione's existence in his life made him not want to care bout it. He didn't want to let go of her. But another part told him that she was the one that reminded him most about his death, because every time she made his heart soar, he would be brought back to reality by his impending death. Life sucked.

Draco let out a shuddering breath and pulled out his wand, casting several healing spells to cure the boils and seal his scratches. He couldn't believe how easily they were healed, but brushed away the nagging feeling within him that there was more to it. He transfigured a towel into a roll of bandage, wrapping it around the area of injury just in case they opened up again. He had a feeling that whatever was happening would not turn out well, especially the trip to France. Considering the state he was in now, Draco felt that he might not be able to move his arm by the time he went to France, as a dull throb of pain was still present.

_I might die in France, haha, that's probably a good thing. Hermione won't find me, and she would go to Blaise, and then it would be easier for him to stop her from coming._

Perhaps he should come up with something to not go to France? But Narcissa would definitely not allow it. She had been planning this trip for weeks. Hermione would find out that he didn't go to France and bug him for a reason. Things were getting harder, for he could tell that she was realizing something wasn't right with him.

_Honestly, _Draco thought, _being the brightest witch of our age, she really can be daft sometimes. Not that I want her to find out that I'm dying._

He felt around his bandage, making sure they were secure and stayed in place. Deciding not to take risks, he threw in the last couple of random items into his luggage, shrunk it, and floo-ed to the manor to have dinner with his Mother just in case he splinched himself. Right then, he would do anything not to give himself away.

Stepping into his old room, Draco put down his luggage and collapsed onto his bed, sighing at how comfortable it felt. Dinner wasn't until an hour later, so he thought he would rest for a while. Oh, and he would have to owl Blaise about the blasted green barley. If Hermione has found out the records were wrong, she would dig into the matter and there was a chance she would question him about them. Blaise must have used the leftover barley for his cure without recording it. What was that git thinking, assuming he could get away with the records? What's worse, did he think he could escape Hermione's brain and eyes?

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred as the sleeping potion within her body started to wear off. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and massaged her arm, it being numb from lying on it for far too long.<p>

Her head felt fuzzy, as if she had a dream but could not remember what it was about. Staring down at her document, Hermione cursed herself for falling asleep. How in the world did she manage to fall asleep anyway? She didn't feel tired at all. She let out a sigh, annoyed at herself. She had slept about an hour, and now she had to double-check her numbers to make sure she did not make any mistakes. She racked her brain, trying to remember what she was doing before she fell asleep.

Scanning that year's documents and her notebook, her eyes paused at "Green Barley'. That's right, she wanted to find last year's records! She must have wanted to rest a bit before getting up to find them, hence falling asleep. She got up and went to the shelf in her living room, scanning through the many files, and smiled in satisfaction as she pulled out a thick file, moving back to her kitchen table. Her tea had gone cold, but she had a dinner in a few minutes, so she decided not to boil water anymore.

Opening the file, she sighed at the thickness of it and flipped until she found what she was looking for. Hermione frowned. She had been right – the amount of green barley they purchased the year before was the same amount as this year's. She bit her lip, eyes flying between the two files. The records were exactly the same until the last column: Leftover wastages.

In this year's records, there were none. However, in last year's there were 1340g of wastages.

Several Head of Departments, names including Blaise and Pansy, took the records. When the company was opened, rules were made such that Head of Departments, or anyone ordered to collect ingredients from the storeroom had to write down the amount of ingredients they retrieved, date, time, and what it was used for in the records list, which was what Hermione was currently referring to. If there were a shortage of ingredients, the amount bought would also be recorded. At the end of the year on the day of the Winter Solstice Ball, a few assigned Potioneers would go to the storeroom and record down the weight of the leftover ingredients and lock up the storeroom, as no one would be required to return to the office and labs from the Winter Solstice Ball until the second day of the new year, unless special events such as launching new potions took place.

For the case of the Barley, Marcus was the one who recorded the amount of leftovers. She would have to investigate on the matter, and then report to Draco after he returned from France. Besides, it was the holidays and she did not want to ruin his Christmas with his Mother. If she told him about it now, he might forgo the trip and stay at home. She could manage things by herself, so she did not need him to be present.

Looking back down at her files, Hermione tagged the pages that she wanted to refer to when she returned from dinner. Her mind clouded, and Hermione shook her head to clear it. She was still confused as to why she suddenly fell asleep, and also why she felt as if she had forgotten something. It was probably a dream – she usually felt this way when she had a rather realistic dream, like Draco coughing really badly, or Draco fainting from chest pains during work. She would have random flashes of images of her dream, and it would worry her, and for those few days she would watch Draco closely for any signs of him feeling sick, but there were always none.

She felt that if those images were really a dream, she should wake up startled or in cold sweat. It was impossible that she would wake up peacefully after dreaming about something bad happening to Draco. What made everything worse was that every time similar things happened, the dream was related to Draco. Blaise was in them once or twice, but most of them only consisted of her and Draco. It did not feel right, but there was always nothing; no clue as to what those flashes of images were, and she had no idea how to find out what they were.

Perhaps it was due to the over usage of her brain during Hogwarts, university, and dealing with everything Draco throws at her, Hermione felt vexed to think much about those things. They were probably just normal dreams. She had talked to Ginny about them once, and Ginny brushed her off, saying that she was going insane.

"_Seriously, Hermione, are you fifty? Stop thinking so much! One day you might end up thinking life is pointless and kill yourself!"_

Hermione had rolled her eyes at Ginny after that, and they had stopped talking about it. However, that did not mean that Hermione stopped thinking bout it. Looking back down at her documents, she did not want to consider the possibility of someone misusing company funds.

Whoever was in charge of ordering the barley must have bought less barley, and then kept the extra money for themselves. If that was the case, there would be similar things happening to other ingredients, as a few kilograms of Barley did not cost much galleons. Or she could simply believe that it was a flaw in the records. Hermione could not take risks, so she would have to check the records to make sure they were right.

She sighed again, closed the files and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Trinky, where is Draco?"<p>

"Master is in his room asleep, Mistress. Is Mistress wanting Trinky to wake up Master Draco?"

"No, let him sleep, he needs his energy for later."

Narcissa smirked as she continued brushing her hair. She had given Draco a day or two of peace, and he would not be considered her son if he let his guard down for a second. She was not going to let him off the day before they left for Paris. She had planned tonight's dinner for days, and he was not going to get away with it.

* * *

><p>"Trinky is told to bring Master Draco to the dining room, sir, dinner is ready."<p>

A high-pitched voice interrupted a game of annoying Hermione Granger. Draco frowned, rubbing his eyes with the back of arm.

_Oh, that was a dream. Where am I? The manor. Merlin I miss this bed._

Draco sighed and reluctantly pushed himself up, reaching up to flatten his hair, feeling a tad bit grumpy for being woken up in the middle of an interesting dream.

"Thank you, Trinky." He mumbled, Hermione's courtesy to elves rubbing off on him. Draco let out a grunt as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and back. It felt as if he had pins and needles in that area, and moving his shoulder hurt. He could not take his potion, as his eyes would turn red for twenty minutes, so he had to settle for a pain-reducing spell.

He let out a shudder as he felt the cold tingle of the pain relieving spell, and went out towards the dining hall. As he approached the hall, his footsteps slowed as he heard laughter echoing from inside. His mother must have taken down the soundproofing spell. And she did not tell him about her inviting any guests to that night's dinner, and it was unusual for her to do something spontaneous without telling him or discussing with him. His heart skipped a beat as he realized the possibility of the person being Astoria Greengrass. That woman was a bloody nightmare!

Gathering the little Slytherin courage he had, Draco pushed the door opened and stepped into the hall, mentally scoffing at himself for being an idiot. There, seated at the dining table chatting merrily with his mother was Hermione, wearing a lavender coloured sweater-dress with stockings and boots, looking as beautiful as ever. Acknowledging his entrance, Hermione smiled at him, while Narcissa gave him an accusing glare.

"Mother, you invited Granger for dinner?" He asked her.

"Son, you arrived at the manor and didn't come greet me?" She retorted.

"Mother, I doubt that made you invite Hermione to dinner and shrink the dining table."

"I do what I like to do, son. Life is full of surprises." Narcissa said, eyes gleaming with malice.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione chuckled. It had surprised her when she entered the dining hall to see the dining table greatly shrunk. The flowers in the middle of the table were removed, and she could kick Draco if she extended her leg a bit more. Though it was uncomfortable to be so near to each other, the new setting gave her a sort of homey feeling.

Trinky appeared, whispered something into Narcissa's ear and apparated away. Both Draco and Hermione watched her closely as the corner of her lips slowly rose to a smile, and they shared a look, sensing trouble.

Not long after, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Is someone else joining us, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, knowing Draco would be too stubborn to do so.

"Oh, yes." Narcissa happily replied. "Just a _few_ more."

The door opened, and Draco groaned. Hermione looked up, and gasped in surprise.

"_Harry!"_ She exclaimed, running towards him and jumping into his arms. Even thought they see each other weekly at the Weasley's reunion dinner on Sundays, it was always a pleasure to see her best friend of 13 years.

"Hello 'Mione!" Harry greeted, walking into the room with Hermione clinging onto his arm. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy."

Narcissa gestured towards the end of the table. "Greetings, Mr. Potter, do take a seat."

"Granger, are you under a permanent sticking charm? Get over here."

Hermione was surprised by his angry tone. He _knew_ the relationship between her and Harry was simpler than the relationship they had, why was he being so sensitive about it? Or was it because Narcissa invited Harry without telling him?

Harry winked at her and let go of her arm, moving behind to pull out the chair for her. Hermione smiled grinned gratefully, but her ears caught a distant sound just as she was about to sit and she froze.

Draco started at her action and stared at her, then suddenly shot up from his seat.

"MOTHER!" He cried, pointing towards the door. "That's not-

"Astoria? No it's not. If that bitch dares to let a strand of hair into this house, I will personally haunt her down and kill her. Sit down, Malfoy, or I'll embarrass you with stories of your diapered self."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling at Pansy's threat. The two friends were currently engaged in a glaring competition. Hermione sat down, hiding the smile she had on her face with the back of her hand. With Pansy around, Draco became younger, happier, and more childish. They did grow up with each other, being friends since they were just fertilized eggs.

"Why, welcome, Ms. Parkinson, do take a seat with Hermione, dinner will start soon!" Narcissa said, contentment showing on her face.

Pansy smiled, walking to beside Hermione. "Thank you for inviting me, Narcissa." She turned to Draco, her smiling expression immediately changing to a glare. "Chair."

Draco gave a loud exaggerated snort, turning his head towards the door, ignoring her. Harry, being the kind man he was, stood to help Pansy pull out her chair.

"Don't you dare, Potter. That woman does not need more ego boosting."

"Oh, you're too kind, Harry. I'll do it myself."

The two of them spoke at the same time, and then scoffed at each other.

Pansy stuck her nose into the air and pulled out the chair by herself, sitting down.

"You know, Hermione," she started. "When Draco was five, he used to worship me and follow me around. He called me-

"Pansy." Draco warned.

-flower. He refused to go anywhere without me, and only played games if I played. He would go around telling everyone-

"PANSY." Draco warned again, this time getting more embarrassed and louder.

-that he loved me and will marry me when we grow up. Say, Draco, are you still in love with me, that's why you've been single for years?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous, Pansy."

Pansy threw her head back and laughed. "Please, Draco, we all know that 'ridiculous' will be an understatement for _anyone _as long as Astoria Greengrass is alive."

Everyone laughed, agreeing with her, Narcissa only smiling but agreeing whole-heartedly in her mind.

"What about me?"

The laughter stopped, Draco swore, and Pansy screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter, and thank you to everyone who went back to chapter 4! I shall not comment on whether anyone guessed right! :) I didn't get my 20 reviews though, only 13! ): But it's alright, I will continue working hard on this story, please don't give up on me!**

**I just started Year 5 two days ago, and it's been BORING. ): and tedious.**

**Forgive me, updates will be slower from now onwards!**

**I SHALL STILL DEMAND REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!**

**-Jenn xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and a few unrecognizable characters belong to me! :)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed the last chapter! Your encouragement is very much appreciated! Please don't kill me after reading this chapter though!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on It All Comes Down To You:<em>

_Draco fed Hermione a sleeping potion and obliviated her memories of going to his home and finding out about his injured shoulder. He went home and discovered that Greyback's scratches have 're-opened' and are covered with boils. Later that night, Hermione, Harry, and Pansy were invited for dinner._

"_What about me?"_

_The laughter stopped, Draco swore, and Pansy screamed bloody murder._

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know what to think. She was flabbergasted. What exactly was Narcissa's motive behind inviting everyone present? She helplessly looked at Narcissa, who only winked at her and smiled.<p>

Draco was glaring heatedly at Narcissa, while Pansy was hyperventilating from anger.

"Uh… what's going on here?" Harry clueless-ly asked.

Pansy snapped to attention, and Hermione winced, half expecting her to explode.

"What's… going… on…?" She seethed, face growing redder and redder every second.

Sensing trouble, Hermione cut in. "Pansy, he doesn't know!" She whispered.

Pansy released a shuddering breath. "Right. That's right. He doesn't know. Well, Mister Harry Potter, I shall enlighten you." Pansy strode towards the door of the dining room.

"See, this bitch's name is Astoria Greengrass." She spat, grabbing onto her wrist. "And I hate her more than I used to hate muggles."

Astoria scoffed, wrenching her hand away from Pansy's grip. "What is this? Insulting me in my manor? Who do you think you are, Pansy Parkinson? I don't understand how and why my sister was so close to you. She would not have lowered herself to your standard."

Harry stood from his seat, prepared to defend Pansy from the degrading insult when she scoffed right back. "I beg your pardon, _your _manor? I'm sorry, what's your name again? Oh, that's right, you're Astoria my-vagina-is-so-lose-you-can-fit-groceries-inside Greengrass."

Hermione's eyes widened, while Draco snorted, and Harry's mouth dropped. The corner of Narcissa's mouth twitched, as if she was repressing a smile, but she made no move to stop either of the ladies.

"You must be really stupid and retarded to think that this is your manor." Pansy continued. "See, 'Malfoy' isn't part of your name, and it never will be, because it's too good for you. Your sister is a million times a better person than you are, so go home, you little bitch. Stop spreading your whore germs around."

"Stop being so sour with me, Parkinson. It's your fault you couldn't satisfy Jonathan and he had to come find me."

Draco gasped, and Hermione's head snapped towards him in surprise, only to find his seat empty. She looked up again to find Draco holding onto Pansy, who was struggling desperately to get out of his hold.

"YOU BITCH, YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SEDUCED HIM AND YOU DUMPED HIM!" Pansy was in hysterics, screaming into Astoria's face. "Draco, let go of me!"

"No." His voice was strong. He must have tightened his grip and held Pansy down because she suddenly gave up and slackened against his chest.

"The man's dead, Astoria, he died because of you, so show some respect and not mention him." Draco spoke softly, and Hermione could identify hints of sadness in it. She frowned, wondering whom this 'Jonathan' was. She had known Pansy for three years, and not once was that name mentioned.

"Why?" Astoria sneered, turning mocking eyes at Pansy. "Someone can't bear to let him go? You hate me because I stole your boyfriend. Get over him, Pansy, he's not worth it."

Pansy was openly sobbing now, and Harry was staring mouth agape at the three people at the door. Narcissa's lips were turned downwards, and the slight crease in her forehead revealed that she had not expected things like that to happen that night. She had planned for Astoria to create havoc during dinner, hoping that the presence of close friends of Hermione and Draco could add fuel to the fire, proving to Draco what he was missing out on for not claiming Hermione. She should have sent someone to investigate about Pansy and Astoria's past, and that could have prevented such a thing from happening. She should have also noticed how cold Pansy was towards Astoria during the Ball, being so enthusiastic in helping Hermione impress Draco. It was a huge turn of events, and Narcissa was racking her brain for an option of what to do next. However, Draco cut her to it.

"I would have to ask you to leave, Astoria. You've created enough trouble." Draco said, his tone accusing.

"Fine," she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I have plenty of time to be here when we get married anyway. See you again, Draco love." She blew him a kiss and turned to leave.

The doors shut behind her, and Draco sighed, hugging Pansy close and softly caressing her hair. He spoke softly into her ear, comforting his friend. After a while, Pansy's sobbing ceased, and she pulled back, giving Draco a watery smile. Hermione went over and gave her a hug, while Draco rolled his left shoulder and winced. That movement went unnoticed by everyone except Harry, and he frowned.

"What's wrong with your shoulder, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco's eyes widened a bit, but kept his composure. "Nothing, old Quidditch injury, must have pulled it again just now." He said, quickly coming up with a lie.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have a Quidditch injury that I don't know about?"

Draco smirked. "Now now, Potter, we all know we were rivals back in school time, why would I let you know that so you would have an advantage over me?"

Narcissa sighed. "I don't think it's time for Quidditch talk boys. Pansy, I'm sorry for what has happened, I should have planned this dinner better. Let Draco escort you home to rest, is that okay?"

"No, it's alright, Narcissa. Not many people know about what happened between Astoria and I. I'm fine now, let's not let this dinner go to waste, I'll just go to the washroom to tidy up." Pansy said, smiling and putting on a brave front.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Hermione asked softly.

Pansy nodded. "Yes please."

The two ladies disappeared out of the double doors, and Draco sighed. "I need to use the washroom too." He said and left after them to go to his room.

Harry sat down in his seat, running through Draco's words in his head. All Aurors were supposed to report the injuries they had to the ministry, so why didn't Draco report it? Especially the wound was so bad that it could hurt him by just simply holding on to a struggling Pansy. If the enemies knew about his injury, they could have used it as an advantage over him. Harry had a feeling that Draco was lying to him, and was sure that Draco was checking his shoulder right that minute. But with Narcissa there with him, he could not think of a reason to go check on him. An excuse to use the toilet would be rather disrespectful, as everyone had already used it.

"Harry," Narcissa said, gaining Harry's full attention, as she had always addressed him as 'Mr. Potter'.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Could you please check on Draco? If I'm not wrong, the 'Jonathan' they were talking about was a rather good friend of his. I've heard them mention that name once or twice, I just didn't know he was with Pansy at that time."

Harry nodded, quickly getting up. He had the perfect excuse to go check on Draco!

* * *

><p>It was one of the rare times that the silence between them felt awkward. Pansy was reapplying her mascara, and Hermione was leaning against the washroom's door, thinking of what to say.<p>

"So…" She prompted, hoping Pansy would complete the sentence and tell her something about Jonathan.

Pansy smiled, capping her mascara. "I was wondering when your curiosity would take over."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Hermione quickly explained, not wanting to make Pansy feel forced.

"No…" she said, shaking her head. "It's about time I let it out. Jonathan was my boyfriend, and also a rather good friend of Draco's. He was someone in the ministry whom Draco had to work with when he first started as an auror, and they became friends. We met when I went to look for Draco in his department, and hit off right away. He was a nice man, very humorous and truthful. We dated for around two and a half years, until he started to change. He became cold, distant, and hateful. I later found out that he was seeing Astoria behind my back. Daphne, her sister, told me that Astoria was the one who seduced him. I trust Daphne, because like Astoria said, we were very good friends in Hogwarts. She showed me evidences - pictures she got detectives to take because she couldn't stand the way her sister was acting. I was hurt, so I confronted him and he admitted to it, and we broke up, going our separate ways. A few days later, I received news of his death because Astoria dumped him. Apparently she did not want a single man, and found him boring because he and I broke up. He committed suicide. I was like a living corpse for months, and the job in Draco's potions company brought me back. He forced me to work. I'm not going to love again, men are heartless testosterones."

"Oh… Pansy, I'm so sorry."

Pansy smiled sadly. "It's alright. It's just all the hate I have towards Astoria was kept away. Having girlfriends like you and Ginny make me happy, you know? Sometimes I wonder why I deserve to have the two of you when I was such a little bitch to the both of you back in Hogwarts. I've not seen Astoria for almost four years now, and seeing her at the ball reminded me of Jonathan. I didn't want her to take your Draco too, so I gave it my all and helped you. Today, she went overboard and mentioned him, knowing how much it hurt me and how much it still does. But I'm glad I can get it off my chest, Hermione. Thank you."

Hermione gave Pansy an encouraging smile, and pulled her into an embrace. "Remember, Pansy. We're girlfriends now, you can always talk to Ginny and I if anything has happened. We've all grown up; so don't think about the past. Right now, just think of what you want to do, and what you want your future to be like. Dwelling on the past will only slow you down. Store those memories away, and welcome new ones. You can be happy again with someone else who loves you just as much as you loved Jonathan."

"I don't think I can-

"Give it time, Pansy, I'm not asking you to fall in love with someone right now, you silly girl."

Pansy grinned. "Okay, thank you, Hermione, and I mean it."

"Of course you do. C'mon, let's go back, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Draco carefully unwrapped the bandage, hissing as another shot of pain passed through him. He frowned as he reached the last few layers, as he saw stains of blood on the bandages. He quickly peeled off the rest of the bandages and made a disgusted sound as his back was revealed. This time, instead of three open-flesh scratches and boils, there were faint marks of the scratches, as if they were newly healed wounds, and boils. The boils had popped, and the faint marks of the scratches had extended to the middle of his back. He lifted a finger, moving it to touch an un-popped boil, and swore as pain tore through him, and he watched with horror as the top most scratch-scar started to open, revealing his flesh.<p>

Draco's heart skipped a few beats, and his legs buckled from the pain and he collapsed onto his bathroom, clinging onto it as if for dear life.

"FUCK! MALFOY, WHAT THE FUCK!"

Draco turned weakly around, unable to stop himself from tearing from the pain.

"P-Potter…" he rasped.

"SHIT! MALFOY, YOU'RE… FUCK!" Harry shouted, dashing over to help Draco up. He moved to carry him out of the bathroom into his room, but Draco refused, using the strength he had left and resisted Harry, sitting down on the closed toilet seat, resting his elbows on each knee and buried his head into his hands.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Harry repeated as he watched the scratches on Draco's back continue to open up, millimeter by millimeter as the skin sprang open, revealing his flesh. The popped boils were now openly bleeding, and Harry stood rooted to the ground, unsure of what to do.

He stared wide-eyed at Draco who was shaking and sobbing on the toilet seat.

"H-hurts, Potter. They fucking…. hurt!" He gasped, gritting his teeth as the pain increased, due to the fact that the second scratch was started to open up.

"This does not look like a bloody fucking Quidditch injury to me, you fuckwit!"

Draco made a strangled sound, running his hand through his hair and gripping them tightly. "Urghhhh fuck Potter this isn't the time to be sarcastic!" Draco sniffed, hating that he was crying in front of Harry for the second time.

"This is Greyback's scratch, Malfoy! What the fuck is it doing to you? The healers fucking healed it! This is disgusting! FUCK, I'll get Hermione, she can heal this!"

"NO!" Draco shouted, and quickly grabbed onto Harry's arm, preventing him from leaving the bathroom. He had used his left arm by instinct as Harry was on his left, and Draco fell to the ground on his side from the pain, all the while keeping his grip on Harry, pulling him down onto the floor too.

"Malfoy!" Harry made to pull his arm out of Draco's grasp, but that man kept such a death grip Harry had to give up. He was so distracted that he did not see Draco pulling out his wand from underneath him.

"You, Harry Potter, will keep whatever that has happened in this room for the past two minutes a secret, and will never reveal whatever that is said and done between us for the next fifteen minutes to anyone dead or alive." Draco waved his wand, and a dark green light engulfed their grasped hands, completing the unbreakable vow of Draco's own creation.

"FUCK, MALFOY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry swore, wrenching his hand from Draco's grip.

Draco released a shuddering breath, lying limp on the ground. He opened his mouth to reply Harry, but the pain in his shoulder increased as the third scratch started to open up and a few more boils popped. The pain was now worse than the Cruciatus curse, and Draco writhed on the ground, making a painful "hnnnn" sound. Tears once again started to roll down his cheek; the pain was too much. It felt like his organs were tearing, and someone sprinkling hot Thai chili onto his wounds, making them burn.

"Kill me, Potter." Draco gasped and panted, out of breath. Harry stared with horror at the man in front of him, looking as if he was drained of every single drop of blood within him. "P-please!" Draco made another strangled sound, gasping and writhing. "Kill me, just k-kill me. End the pain, please!"

"No! Malfoy, tell me what to do! Hermione can help you! Let Hermione help you!"

"Oh Merlin, Hermione…" Draco cried. Perhaps it was because he felt as if he was going to die in a few minutes, or he would never have told Harry what he was about to reveal. "Potter, I love Hermione."

"I know, I know! Draco, come on, tell me what to do! Hermione loves you too, so you can't die! WHAT IS THIS?" He shouted.

Draco's whole body was starting to turn numb, and his chest constricted, cutting off his air supply. It felt like a mini bomb was installed in his head, it hurt as if someone was wrenching his brain like it was a towel, and all he could hear was the ringing and the blood rushing through his veins. His vision was turning black.

"Z… Zigzag…"

"Zigzag motion, Malfoy?"

"R-Recoudre…"

Harry did as told, hands trembling and breaths short, using the back of his non-wand hand to wipe away the tears of fear welling inside his eyes. He could not let another death be by his conscience. He would save Draco, and would find a way out of whatever the consequences of breaking the unbreakable vow Draco just did was. Lucky for him, the opening of the scratches stopped, and the wounds started to close back.

Harry could tell that the pain was relieved a little, as Draco looked less tense. What he did not know that Draco was giving up the fight and letting himself over to the other side.

"Come on, Malfoy, the boils! What to do with the boils!"

He received no reply. Draco's eyes were closed, his breathing short and jerky, and he began to twitch, like he was having a seizure. Harry knew that it would be too late for him to run to Hermione now. He slapped Draco, effectively waking him.

"BOILS, MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

"Re…"

"WHAT? MALFOY!" Harry shouted again, splashing water from the tap onto Draco's face.

"Refroidir…"

Harry cast the spell, and watched with relief as the boils disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes leaning against the wall for support. Everything was fine, everything was quiet now. His eyes snapped open. Things were _too_ quiet. He looked at Draco, and swore as he realized Draco was no longer breathing.

"FUCK! FUCK, DRACO! MALFOY!" Harry desperately shook Draco. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU BASTARD! Renervate!"

It didn't work.

"Renervate!" Harry cast again, but the spell still failed.

Not caring anymore, Harry cast a patronus to the dining hall, frantically calling for Hermione, Pansy, and Narcissa.

While waiting for them, Harry performed CPR on Draco, having learnt them from the muggle newspapers when he was living with the Dursleys, using whatever method he could think of to save his friend. There was an article on administering CPR on people, as there was an accident where someone drowned to death at a public swimming pool, where the life-guard was absent at the washroom.

He pumped Draco's chest repeatedly, and then waved his wand again. "Renervate!" This time, the spell worked, as Draco's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air.

Hermione, Pansy and Narcissa dashed in just in time to see him sit up.

"Draco!"

"Draco, son!"

"OHMYGOD, MALFOY!"

They shouted at the same time.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione demanded to know.

Harry opened his mouth to reply her, but the feel of Draco's sudden grip on his wrist stopped him. That's right, he was under the unbreakable vow.

"I slipped and fell, knocked my head against the toilet seat and blacked out. Potter found me. I'm alright." Draco lied.

"The truth, Draco!" This time, it was Narcissa.

"It is the truth, Mother." Draco responded weakly.

"Rubbish! I sent Harry up almost fifteen minutes ago! If you fell and blacked out, why are you covered in sweat?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's the water Potter tried to dump on me to wake me, Mother."

"Is it true, Harry?" Pansy asked, her voice quivering.

Harry cursed the vow inwardly. "Yes, yes it is. I dumped water on him, Narcissa. He simply fainted."

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief, and so did Hermione and Pansy. If Harry said it was true, then it was.

"But why were you gone for so long?" Narcissa asked.

"Err…" Harry looked away, trying to come up with an excuse, unable to face Narcissa. "I uh… got lost."

Hermione chuckled as she gently brushed Draco's slightly damp hair away from his face. His eyes were closed as he rested against the wall, aware that she was staring. He refused to open his eyes, knowing that if he did, he would see the swirl of different emotions in those brown orbs subjected towards him. Care, concern, worry, love…

Narcissa sighed, thinking Harry looked away because he was embarrassed, while Pansy rolled her eyes. "Trust you to screw up."

"Pansy, Harry saved my son."

"Yet again…" Draco murmured, and only Hermione heard. She was confused by what he meant, as she had no idea of the accident three years ago at Dolohov's hiding place. The only thing she knew was that Draco had to fulfill family duties, so he opened the Potions Company.

"Come on, let's help him up." Narcissa said, moving to hold up her son. They walked him back to his room, letting him rest on the bed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just take a nap, go eat your dinner." Draco said.

The ladies knew not to go against him, so quietly left his room. Harry was the last to leave.

"You owe me an explanation for everything, buddy." He said, before shutting the door.

Draco sighed, turning to his side on the bed. He had died for a minute or two back there, and there was no guarantee that he would be so lucky the next time. He recalled the pain he had been under, and grimaced at the fact that he might have to go through that again. What exactly was the curse supposed to do to him he had no idea. And how exactly was the curse going to kill him the next time, he did not want to find out.

Now that he had a feeling his 'next' death was fast approaching, as one could never escape death, Draco thought that he did not want to die the way he just did.

Maybe… maybe he could stage an accident in France and die there… maybe it would be less painful than dying from Dolohov's curse…

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I've got quite a few reviews from the last chapter, but for those who reviewed, hope you liked the action in this chapter! I was saving them (: Once again, thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Now, let's beat the most number of reviews I got.**

**MORE THAN THIRTEEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHALL WE?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and few unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: I just want to clarify that Draco ****did not**** die the last chapter. He merely blacked out. If you notice that I typed 'died' last chapter, it was because he felt that he died. Harry couldn't cast the first two rennervates properly because he was freaking out, and the CPR didn't really help Draco because come on, Harry wasn't even trained to do it. The final rennervate was what woke Draco.**

**This sounds absurd. I know, I'm terribly sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on It All Comes Down To You:<em>

_Pansy's story was revealed, and while she and Hermione were touching up their make-up in the guest washroom, Draco was struggling with his curse upstairs at another wing in his room._

_Harry found him, and managed to heal his scratches and boils, but Draco blacked out from lack of oxygen within his lungs. Harry managed to perform CPR and revive him, calling for Hermione, Pansy and Narcissa._

_Because of the unbreakable vow Draco administered, Harry could not reveal what truly happened to anyone._

* * *

><p>"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, poking her head into his room, trying to identify if he was awake. Dinner was over, and she was leaving to go home, and thought to say goodbye. Harry was speaking to Narcissa downstairs, her being particularly interested with funny stories and encounters he had while on a mission. Pansy had left because she was tired, and everyone let her, knowing that she needed some time alone. It was great that she had stayed for dinner. At least that cheered her up a bit.<p>

She sighed, receiving no reply. It was rather expected. She had a feeling that even though he was awake, he would not reply her.

As she closed the door, a soft voice called her. "Hermione?"

She froze, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Come in, Hermione."

There was no mistaking that voice now. She pushed the door open again, walking towards the bed where Draco was now sitting up on. He had been lying awake for the past two hours thinking, weighing the consequences if he died in France. His heart felt heavy, and no matter how hard he tried to think positive, he couldn't. He knew he was going to die, and soon.

His mind kept going back to the two minutes of blackness he encountered, and every time he closed his eyes he could see it.

It was not surprising that he was at the Hogwarts Black Lake, where he spent most of his Hogwarts days sitting under the huge tree. It was the only place where he could be at peace, away from his friends, the pressure from his Father, and everything else. Only in his blackness, Hermione was there with him. She was there, lying in his arms as they leaned against a tree, very comfortable, and very much in love.

Draco thought that perhaps, if his darkness were so good, then his Heaven would be better. He would rather die than stay alive and be under the continuous threat of Dolohov's curse. At least, he could have Hermione in there.

"Draco? Are you feeling better?" She asked, using his first name, since he started it. It was one of the few times that they addressed each other using first names. It was usually 'Malfoy' and 'Granger', or occasionally 'ferret' and 'beaver', but rarely 'Hermione' and 'Draco'.

Hermione was slightly nervous, not understanding why he was using her first name. They rarely used each other's first names for a reason; that meant they were about to discuss something serious or important.

Draco smirked. "I've always felt fine, you silly girl."

She sighed. "Really, Draco, if you felt fine you wouldn't slip and fall in the bathroom. What happened to your seeker reflex? I thought you would be smarter to maneuver out of the way of the toilet seat."

Draco chuckled, leaning against the headboard, putting his weight on his right shoulder, secretly glad that Hermione was seated on his right. "I've not played Quidditch for very long, you know that."

Hermione laughed. "Of course, you were too traumatized you never got to beat Harry, so you gave up the sport."

"Hey, that is not true!" Draco kicked Hermione softly, and they both broke into laughter. After a while, they stopped laughing, and Draco sighed. "I hate to admit, but he _is_ better than me."

Hermione shook her head. "No he's not, the both of you just have different ways of playing. Harry plays with his heart, and you play with your brain. You don't go after the snitch if you know you can't get it."

"Of course I don't, I'm not going to lose a limb or kill myself from a bloody sport my Father wanted me to play."

Hermione gasped. "So I was right! Your Father _did_ get you on that team in second year!" She shot him a scandalized look. "No wonder you called me a filthy little mudblood, I hit a nerve!"

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Draco threatened, raising his foot. "I was capable enough to get in the team, you beaver, Father just improved the team by giving us broomsticks because I was in it."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Yeah, whatever, look at the number of damns I give."

Hermione tsk-ed and smacked Draco on the shin. "So, what did you call me in for?"

"What, are you kidding me? You were the one who came looking for _me!_" Draco countered.

"Right." Hermione blushed, or at least Draco knew she was blushing. They couldn't really see each other really well as it was late and his curtains were drawn. The only light source was from the full moon, the moonlight peeking in from between the curtains. "I came to say goodbye, and see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, don't have to worry your tiny little head over me." Draco gave her a cheeky smile.

She smiled back. "Well then, do you want anything to eat?"

Draco shook his head. "Trinky brought something up just now. Thank you, Hermione."

"And you're using my first name because…?"

Draco shook his head, then tilted it, looking at her, memorizing her features, her smile… her. "No reason, feel like it."

"Right then," Hermione stood, adjusting her sweater-dress. "I'll let you rest, have fun at Paris!" She said, moving to leave the room.

Draco watched her move towards the door, taking in everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she looked, and the way she walked…

The next time she saw him, he may well by lying in a coffin.

Before he knew what he was doing, he scrambled out of bed and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace just before she reached for his door handle.

"Wha- Draco!" She gasped, "What's this for?" She asked as her arms went around his waist by instinct.

"Hermione."

She chuckled. "Draco."

"If anything happens to me in France," he started, but was cut off when Hermione suddenly pulled back, eyes wide with confusion.

"What do you mean if anything happens to you in France? Nothing's going to happen in France. You're just going for a trip, right?"

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, _if_ anything happens, ple-

"No!" Hermione shrieked, covering her ears with both hands. "Stop it, Draco! I don't want to listen to this! What's going to happen in France? What's going on, Draco, what are you hiding from me? I know you're not telling me something, you've been acting weirdly for _months!_"

Draco sighed. "You think too much, Hermione. I simply mean, accidents do happen, so if anything happens to me, I'm letting you know now that the company would belong to you, you can do anything with it, just don't sell it. And also-

"No, no no no NO!" Hermione shouted stubbornly, pushing Draco away and started pacing the room. She refused to listen to him. "Something's happening, Draco, and you're not telling me! Why did you faint in the toilet? Why are you telling me this now?"

Draco grunted and grabbed both of her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Stop thinking so much, Hermione! I'm talking about possibilities, Hermione, _if!_" He cursed himself for saying too much, he should have just said nothing. "Just keep calm and listen to me. Take care of my mother for me, please."

Hermione's lower lip trembled, and Draco could see tears forming within her eyes. Staring deep into her beautiful shining brown eyes, Draco couldn't help but kiss the tip of her nose. "Come on, don't cry, nothing's going to happen to me, don't look at me like that."

Hermione sniffed. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, alright? Trust me. Just take care of the company and my mother."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked again, shoving him away from her. "This is ridiculous, Draco, if nothing's going to happen, then _don't _tell me about all these _rubbish!_"

"Okay, okay!" Draco said, "Nothing's going to happen."

"What's with the commotion in here?" Narcissa asked, pushing the door open, entering, followed by Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Draco cut her to it. "Nothing, Hermione's about to leave."

"Oh, alright, I'll see her out then, come on, Hermione."

Hermione was at a loss for words. Draco was getting rid of her! First he implied to her that something was going to happen in France, and then he gets rid of her! What is this nonsense? She couldn't let him go to France, but first, she had to find out what Narcissa's plans for the trip was, and perhaps derive from there how dangerous the trip could be for Draco.

"Hermione, you coming?" Narcissa called from the hallway.

"I-… yes." Hermione said, moving towards the door.

Just before she exited, she turned around and gave Draco a look, a look that was filled with such hurt and disappointment that it would forever be etched in his soul. He watched as a lone tear slipped down her eye, and she quickly wiped it away, turning to leave.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Draco stumbled back backwards, landing on his bed. He felt as if his heart was torn into pieces, and he panted, a haunted look in his eyes.

He shouldn't have said anything. He should have just let her walk out that door. If he had let that happen, he would forever remember her beautiful dazzling smile. But now, all he could see was her hurt-filled eyes, and the tear rolling down her cheek. He did not want his last memory of her to be her tearful face, but there was nothing he could do now. What's done has been done.

"So, do you want to explain everything to me now?"

Draco jumped, whirling around to see Harry leaning against the wall beside his bathroom. After the thing with Hermione, he had totally forgotten about Harry's presence.

He sighed. "You do know you're going to have to take that vow again, right?"

Harry ignored him. "I want an explanation now, Malfoy."

Draco also ignored Harry, moving towards him to try grabbing a hold of his hand to perform the spell. Harry dodged away, and the two men wrestled for a while before Draco had Harry pinned underneath him with Harry's hand held proudly in his.

"You, Harry Potter, will not repeat anything spoken between the both of us over the next hour to anyone regardless living or dead." A green light engulfed their hands like it did previously, and faded, completing the spell.

"What's that supposed to do, Malfoy?" Harry spat, angry. "I repeat anything we say and I die?"

"No," Draco replied, climbing off Harry and going back to sit on his bed. "Of course it's not as simple as that. You repeat anything we say over the next hour, and you will immediately be paralyzed from waist down, you lose your ability to speak properly, and you can't die if you wanted to. You would need someone to take care of you for the rest of your life. A spell of my own creation, adapted from the original unbreakable vow."

He then waved his wand again, putting up a spell to make anyone listening in on their conversation hear something else, meaning if Narcissa came back to his room, she would hear him discussing the Auror department with Harry.

Harry scoffed, also getting up, rubbing his wrist. "And how do you know it works?"

Draco smirked. "I don't, because including you, only two people are under my vow, and I know the other is too cowardly to dare take the risk, and I know that you love your job too much to be paralyzed."

"The healers can save me."

"Don't be naïve, Potter, the healers aren't Merlin, they can't do everything."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Draco sneered, becoming agitated. "If that's not true, how do you explain what you saw in there hours ago?" Draco pointed a finger towards the direction of his bathroom. "If the healers can do everything, then I wouldn't have this bloody fucking _curse_ inside me, _undetected, untraceable, untreatable. _I'm fucking dying, Potter, because three fucking years ago, Dolohov cursed me."

"During that mission?" Harry was horrified. "During the mission that you barely survived? What do you mean it's untraceable? You were healed! The healers wouldn't have let you out if you're not healed!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Draco shouted at Harry. He was directing his anger towards him. "THEY DIDN'T DETECT THE CURSE, POTTER, SO THEY DIDN'T HEAL IT. They healed my bruises, my cuts, Greyback's scratch, but they didn't cure the curse."

"But, how do you know he cursed you?"

"You came up a second too late, he hit me with it already, so you didn't see it."

"Is that why you quit being an auror?" Harry asked.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut him to it.

"I _knew_ all that family duty you were talking about was _bullshit!_ It _was_ about what happened during the mission!"

Draco glared at him. "Family duties were part of it, Potter, believe it or not. Blaise told me when he visited in the hospital that-

"The day he came in looking like he had seen Voldemort?"

"Yes. He told me that-

"I _knew_ something was off about that guy!"

"Yes well he found out that-

"So he's the other person who took your shit vow?"

"Stop fucking interrupting me, Potter! Yes, I made him too the vow so he would not tell anyone about what happened and what was happening to me. As I was saying, he found out that I was _dying_, what would your reaction be if you found out Hermione was dying?"

"I would gather all forces and try to save her." Harry replied without thinking.

"Exactly, which was what he had been trying to do these past three years. I opened the Potions company so that I can contribute to the Malfoy accounts, and also have the available ingredients to come up with a cure to cure myself. At least after I die, I can ensure Narcissa has enough to last her the rest of her life."

"Which brings us to my next question, does she know?"

"Mother? Of course not."

"So you're just going to die and leave her confused about what exactly had happened to her son? You _know_ that we're under the vow and we can't tell her."

"Hermione has a letter that she would receive, explaining everything. She can show that to Narcissa." Draco murmured, looking away.

"_HERMIONE _HAS A LETTER AND NOT YOUR MOTHER?" This time, it was Harry's turn to get agitated. "Wait," he said, holding up a hand. "Wait a fucking second. Hermione doesn't know?"

"Of course n-

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU, DRACO MALFOY? NO WONDER YOU'RE DYING! You're supposed to be smart, you idiot! You've been knowing that you're dying for _three, fucking, years, _and you did _not_ tell Hermione Granger, who is probably the _only_ person on this planet that can save you!"

"I don't want her to wor-

"YOU DON'T WANT HER TO WORRY!" Harry shouted, his voice rising by a pitch. Draco would have laughed under normal circumstances. "Fuck, Malfoy!" Harry couldn't help it but gave Draco a hard smack over the head.

"Ow, FUCK, POTTER!" Draco glared, holding his head.

"She's been worrying over me for _thirteen _years and still counting, worried over Ronald Weasley for _ten,_ and you're talking about _not_ wanting her to worry?"

"THAT'S WHY! She's had enough worrying over the both of you! I can handle this, and Blaise can handle this! He's getting closer to the cure, and he's certain that the potion that he's currently brewing will save me! She's going to die if she finds out I'm dying, Potter, I don't want to ruin her life."

"Her life will be ruined either way, Malfoy. She would rather you ruin it by telling her you're dying than you ruin it by dying."

Draco looked away, collapsing back onto his bed, burying his head into hands.

"I don't know what to do, Potter. The pains, they're getting worse. Too many people know about this already."

"Who?"

"Blaise, you, Weaslette, and Bonnie Halter, who's Zabini's assistant."

"Ginny knows?"

"Yes."

"Damn! You made her took your fucked up vow?"

"No, I said only you and Blaise. I suppose Zabini used the normal unbreakable vow on them."

"Right."

"All of them are telling me to tell Hermione."

"That's because it's the right thing to do."

"Is it really? Harry, she needs a _life._ She wasn't born to this planet to solve other people's problems. I want to do something by myself for once, I don't want others to tell me what to do, and I don't want to rely on anyone else."

"You do realize you're relying on Zabini for the cure?"

Draco looked back up at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. Looking disgruntled, Draco said, "well then, I take that back. She needs to live her life, I don't want her to spend every waking moment worrying over me."

"But I know you want to tell her, because you know as clearly as everyone else that knows that only she can save you. It all comes down to you to make the decision."

"I…" Draco sighed, rubbing his face. "I really don't want to die, Potter."

"Save yourself, Draco. Tell her."

Draco gulped. "Okay."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Door's this way." Harry said, gesturing towards the door, feeling relief bubble within him. He knew Hermione was going to save him.

"After I come back from France. It's Christmas, Potter, I don't want to ruin it."

* * *

><p>"So, Narcissa." Hermione started as they walked down the hallway. "What will you and Draco be doing in France?"<p>

"Oh, nothing much," Narcissa replied, "just visiting the Delacours, and perhaps let Gabrielle and her boyfriend bring Draco around while I do my shopping."

"Gabrielle as in Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister?"

"Yes, she's one fine lady, I tell you. Turning eighteen next year."

"Wow," Hermione gushed. "Time sure flies, I do recall seeing her in forth year during the Triwizard tournament."

"It sure does," Narcissa replied cheekily. "The next thing you know, you're old and wrinkled but still single. It doesn't hurt to take the first step in love, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she glanced at Narcissa. "I-I'm just going to focus on my work for now, Narcissa. I'm not ready, not yet."

"Well, just remember that Mrs. Malfoy will always be waiting for you. You can speak to me if you want to." Narcissa opened the entrance door and Hermione stepped out.

"I will. Thank you, Narcissa, for the pleasant dinner. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." And the door shut.

Hermione stood there staring at the door for a few minutes, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She had no idea if Narcissa was referring to the term 'Mrs. Malfoy', or referring to herself.

Oh, how she hated Slytherins.

But she loved them at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Visiting the Delacours, going around with Gabrielle and her boyfriend…" Those words kept echoing within Hermione's head as she lay in bed.<p>

She couldn't comprehend how going around Cannes with the Delacours would mean any sort of danger. Why did Draco say what he did? Why had he been acting so weirdly for the past month? Why hadn't anyone else noticed anything?

She sighed. She had been desperately looking for clues and hints, _evidence_ that something was wrong with him. She knew that if she accused him blatantly without any evidence, he would brush her off. She had to catch him in the act, but she had no idea what to catch him doing. Was he supposed to be doing something illegal? Or doing something horrible? She had no idea.

For all she knew he was disappearing during random hours with Blaise. She had no idea where they went, because she could not follow them. Every time those two disappeared, she was caught up with something – Bonnie needed her to sign something; Marcus needed her opinion; Pansy was forcing her to try her beauty products.

Could it be that these people knew where they went, and didn't want her to know?

Then how was she going to explain his headaches and chest pains? He called it stress, and she knew he was lying, but what proof did she have? It was like being a student all over again. Everything needed proof; everything required supporting evidence; everything needed to be clear and precise before she could accomplish something. Just like doing spells and writing essays.

What did her dreams mean? Were they even dreams? Or were they visions, visions of what was happening to Draco? She wanted to kill someone. Was she just going to let Draco go to France? What if something really happened to him?

Hermione sighed, turning to her side and hugged her koala close. Her parents gave that to her when she went to study University in Australia. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she tried to keep herself awake. She hadn't finished figuring things out yet. Holding her koala to her nose, Hermione sniffed it, and thought, "I need to cast a cleaning spell on you soon, koaly."

That was her last conscious thought before she fell asleep.

At the crack of the dawn, Hermione stirred, pictures flashing in her mind. She couldn't tell if they were dreams, or reality.

During the ungodly hours of the night, she had the uncomfortable feeling of someone staring at her.

A familiar scent drifted into her nose.

She woke, hearing a soft, sad despaired whisper, "Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said. Please, take care of yourself after I'm gone. I…" A pause. "I love you."

Those last three words were barely a whisper, and Hermione wasn't sure she heard him right.

A kiss on the forehead and he left, leaving her to fall back to dreamland.

By the time she got dressed for the day, she could tell that Draco had visited by the familiar scent of him lingering on her bed, but she could not remember what he said for the love of Merlin.

**A/N: Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones!**

**This is quite funny, I demanded for thirteen reviews last chapter but I've not even started writing this chapter at all when the thirteen reviews came in. So I apologise if this chapter came later than expected, that's because I'm writing a chapter ahead!**

**I know Gabrielle is supposed to be 7 years younger than Hermione, but for this story's sake, she shall only be 5 years younger.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you.**

**I've been feeling guilt-tripped for not updating in time and on time and also for threatening for reviews.**

**I figured if my writing deserves reviews, it would get them. I will continue working hard, thank you to everyone for your support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and a the few unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

* * *

><p>They stood outside the magnificent French doors, patiently waiting for someone to open the door to welcome them.<p>

Draco thought that it was an unusually long wait, seeing as this trip was pre-planned.

After about two minutes, a tall and thin man opened the door, and Draco found himself staring with horror at the man's hair, then his eyes moved lower to the three long scars visible on his left cheek.

Scars so similar to the one on his back, Draco wondered if Fenrir Greyback had too attacked the man standing in front of him. Was he cursed too?

_Probably not, _Draco's mind told him. The man was probably unlucky enough to come across Greyback on a bad day. Dolohov and Greyback aren't buddy-buddy with each other, they don't stick together everywhere they go like Potter and Weasley and attack people together. No, definitely not.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy, Malfoy. I'm William Weasley, but please do call me Bill." He said, extending his hand.

_Ah, that explains the mop of red hair, _Draco thought. _But what's a Weasley doing with a Greyback scratch on his __**face**__?_

Narcissa happily took Bill's hand. "Pleasure is all mine, Bill."

Draco took his hand, "Nice to meet you, Weasley."

They stood there awkwardly, waiting for Bill to show them in, but he seemed hesitant. Just then, an old woman appeared beside Bill, looking flustered.

"Narcissa, Draco!" She explained. "I'm so sorry, things have been a mess, and I should have remembered to owl you!"

Narcissa frowned, while Draco kept his neutral face though his interested was raised by a bit. "What's going on, Apolline?"

_Ah, Apolline, Fleur Delacour's mother, so we're at the Delacour's residence. That explains the Weasley._

Apolline Delacour sighed. "Gabrielle's boyfriend was murdered, just hours ago!"

Narcissa gasped with horror, while Draco raised an eyebrow. "Murdered?" Narcissa echoed. "How?"

Apolline shook her head. "Come in, I'll explain while we're inside."

The two ladies' heels clattered on the marble floor, as the four of them walked down foyer.

"We have been busy handling the muggle police, and dealing with Gabrielle, who's distraught, that we forgot to owl you to postpone this visit! Narcissa, I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused, you too, Draco, but I'm afraid this trip would go to waste."

"Nonsense!" Narcissa replied with a wave of her hand. "Since we're already here, is there anything we can help you with?"

Apolline sighed and shook her head. "Fleur and Bill just rushed over from Shell Cottage, she's with Gabrielle now. My husband is dealing with the police, and Bill is about to go to the Ministry. Oh, what a mess! Please, do take a seat!"

Draco sat beside his mother, watching Bill enter another room through a door out of the corner of his eyes. Shame, he wanted to talk to that man.

"How was he murdered, Pauline?" Narcissa asked, using Apolline's nickname.

"He was staying with his parents in muggle Paris, and during the middle of the night he heard some noises. He went out to check, and found burglars trying to rob a shop. He tried to stop them, but they had muggle guns. Shot him, straight through the heart. He died on the spot."

Narcissa maintained a look of horror through the short story, and Draco too felt a tinge of sorrow for the boy. An act of kindness, and he ended up getting killed. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Before Apolline can reply, Fleur came running into the living area. "Mother, she's not _listening_ to me! She's bawling her eyes out, clutching to those bears that he'd given her as if her life depended on it. She's not willing to rest until we let her out of her room and go see him."

Apolline sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Don't sound so annoyed, Fleur. Imagine how you would react if anything happened to Weasley."

That shut off the annoyed look on her face as she turned to glare at Draco.

"Just stay with her, Fleur, I will think of something in a second."

Fleur huffed and turned; storming back towards where she had came from.

"Perhaps you could join me while I go to the boy's family, Narcissa. We could buy a calming or sleeping draught for Gabrielle, she's not been sleeping since the patronus was sent from his parents, and she has been a right mess."

Draco frowned. "I can take care of that."

Apolline looked up at him, surprised.

"Go to his family, Mrs. Delacour, I'll take care of the Potions. I _do_ run a Potions company, if you recall."

Apolline's mouth formed an 'o' shape, nodding. "Thank you so much, Draco, please, get her to rest. She needs it."

So Draco Malfoy spent the first afternoon of his holiday making calming and sleeping draughts for the Delacour princess.

He sighed, _funny what life can do to you._

He needed to re-think his 'accident' now, with all these problems going on here. He thought that the Delacours aren't able to deal with another death.

_Hell, when did I get so considerate?_

A voice inside him spoke up. _It's because of Hermione, you dope._

He shook his head to rid it of the voice, and continue chopping the lavender needed for the sleeping potion. He had decided to give her the standard sleeping potion, instead of the one that he had given to Hermione.

A simple muggle robbery, and someone is killed. He wondered if the boy brought his wand. How was he unable to protect himself when the muggles shot him?

_Perhaps he had no idea what a muggle gun was and couldn't react in time?_

_Fuck, _Draco swore. _Why am I talking to myself? _

A dull pain shot through his head, and he raised a hand to summon his red potion. No one was around, and he had specifically asked to work in peace, so he would be able to take his potion. Nobody would see his red eyes. He wondered if Blaise had found out what was causing this inconvenient side effect, and removed it for the potion they were boiling currently.

Draco downed a vial of potion, and started to prepare the herbs for the standard ingredients. He could feel blood rush towards his eyes, and he stop for a moment for his pupils to adjust before continuing.

He continued working until around half an hour later, both the sleeping and calming draught were completed.

"Dina." He called for the house-elf the Delacours owned. "Please bring me to Miss. Gabrielle's room."

"Yes, Sir Draco, Dina will bring sir there now."

He followed the elf up a couple of marble staircases and down a few hallways until they reached a set of double doors.

"Thank you Dina, you may go."

The elf nodded and popped away, while Draco knocked on the door.

Fleur opened it a few moments later, and Draco rolled his eyes at the incessant crying he could hear.

"Is that the-

"Yes. May I go in?"

Fleur seemed skeptical, but nodded all the same. She opened the door wider for him to step through.

As soon as the room came into view, Draco felt a tinge of annoyance grow within him. It was not that he was being a prat, but her room gave off such a 'girl' feel that made his skin crawl. It was uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think of how organized and simple Hermione's room was.

Sensing an extra presence, Gabrielle looked up from her pillow and gasped, burying her face into it again.

Draco suppressed an eye roll, putting down the tray of hot chocolate and sleeping draught on her bedside table. Hell, he was nice enough to put the calming draught into the hot chocolate, and he would not be happy if she did not drink it. He sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Gabrielle?" Fleur prodded. "Come on, sit up, Mal-Draco brought some hot chocolate for you."

Gabrielle sat up with a huff. "What are _you_ doing here?" She spat, glaring at him.

Fleur looked genuinely surprised at her sister's reaction towards him.

"Gaby, that's not the way to speak to our guests!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked again, ignoring her sister. Her tear-stained face made her look so ugly, Draco thought. He remembered her to be such a cute girl, like an angel, about five years younger than him, when they first met.

Well, he could vaguely remember why she had such a bad impression of him. That was part of the reason why he had come into her room.

No, he would not apologize; he would simply _explain_ his actions.

"Fleur, do you mind leaving us for fifteen minutes? I would like to speak to your sister."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Fleur retorted.

"No, Fleur, leave. I want to hear what he has to say." Gabrielle sniffed, wiping some tears off her face.

Fleur had no idea if Draco was using this 'speak to Gabrielle' thing to distract her from her dead boyfriend, or if he genuinely wanted to speak to her sister. Nevertheless, it has stopped Gabrielle from crying and crying only, so she left the room, giving them the necessary privacy.

Draco put up a 'muffliato' charm.

"You two-faced arrogant _pig!"_ Gabrielle shouted at him, and Draco immediately put up both hands, as if surrendering.

"Woah, Gabrielle. I'm not going to do anything to you, so don't get your knickers into a twist."

"What are you doing in my home?"

"Your Mother invited my Mother and I over for Christmas, don't you remember? Or is your mind filled with pictures and memories of that dead boyfriend of yours?"

Something sparked in her eyes, and her nostrils flared with anger, and Draco mentally slapped himself. Of all the things to start off with, he chose to be mean to her!

"I see you've not changed."

_She turned the corner, struggling to balance the books in her hand. The next thing she knew, she collided with something hard and fell backwards, books and bag flying everywhere._

_Hermione grunted. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, pushing her hair back and looked around for the person she knocked into, finding him or her nowhere in sight. She got up, wondering who in the world could be so rude, and turned to see Draco Malfoy sauntering off, making a exaggerated action of dusting off his robes._

"_Draco Malfoy!" She shouted, angry that he did not help her or accept her apology._

_But what did she expect? He was Draco Malfoy, and she was not even 'human' to him._

_He stopped, gave a loud sigh, and turned around. "What do you want, Granger?"_

"_You could have helped me up."_

"_Why would I help __**you**__?"_

"_At least I had __**manners**__, and I apologized! Don't you feel ashamed to call yourself a pureblood when you don't even have the basic courtesy to help someone up or accept their apology?"_

"_Who do you think you are, you filthy mudblood, expecting __**me**__ to be polite to __**you**__?"_

_A soft gasp sounded behind them, but neither took notice._

_Hermione folded her arms and tilted her head upwards, looking down her nose at him._

"_I'm disappointed, Malfoy. Harry and Ron were right; you __**are**__ a snobby little kid, believing everything daddy says."_

_Anger sparked in Draco eyes, and he stormed towards Hermione. "Fine, you want me to pick up the books for you?"_

_He bent and picked up a couple of books nearest to him, and held them towards Hermione. "Here, take them."_

_Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She tentatively reached out to take the books from him, but before she could reach them, he dropped them on the floor again._

"_Oops, hands slipped. I'm only going to help you once, __**mudblood.**__ Have fun!" He sniggered and swaggered off again, laughing to himself._

_Hermione growled, picking up a book and hurled it towards him. "Malfoy you __**pig!**__"_

_He miraculously caught the book. Merlin, that boy had eyes at the back of his head. He turned back around. "Nice try, __**beaver**__." He threw the book back towards the side, and Hermione scrambled to catch it, but she tripped on another book, and sprawled onto the floor._

_Draco only laughed and walked away._

_As he turned another corner, he saw a little girl whom he recognized as Fleur Delacour's cute little sister standing in the middle of the hallway, glaring at him._

_He barely spared her a glance._

"_That was mean." She said before he could pass her._

_Draco paused in his steps._

"_Gabrielle, is it? You're a pureblood, aren't you?"_

_She nodded mutely._

"_Well, Gabrielle, you have to learn that mudbloods like Granger don't deserve our attention. We are way above them."_

"_But Hermione is nice to me."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "She's nice to __**everyone**__."_

"_She's nicer than you."_

_Draco held back another eye roll. "I'm only nice to people who deserve it. You should too, Gabrielle. The world is full of mudblood scum, don't bother about them."_

_He moved away – he had better things to do than explain pureblood superiority to a nine year old girl._

Draco sighed, rubbing temples. "I'm sorry, that was a wrong thing to say."

Gabrielle scoffed. "You, the _great _Malfoy, _are apologizing?_ Am I hearing you wrongly, because I know you wouldn't do that to save your life nine years ago."

"Gabrielle, are you seriously going to let what happened _nine_ years ago change your impression of me forever? Just because of what I acted like in front of Granger? You don't even _know_ me! Besides, it's been _nine_ years, how do you know I've not _changed?_"

"So you _do_ know why I dislike you so much. How's Hermione?"

"She's doing great." He answered, before muttering "but not for long" to himself.

Gabrielle heard it. "What do you mean 'but not for long'? Are you still bullying her, treating her like scum? When will you grow up?"

"I've changed, Gabrielle." Draco stressed. She was clearly agitated. He held up the cup of calming draught induced hot chocolate. "You should drink this before we continue."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

Draco let out an exasperated grunt. "Seriously, did you grow up being poisoned? Just drink it."

Gabrielle looked at him warily, but took a sip nonetheless. The relaxing sensation soothed her body, and she visibly relaxed, a smile growing on her face.

"Calming potion."

"No, it was poison." Draco retorted sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for thinking it was poison, or sorry for thinking I've not changed?"

"I don't recall you proving you've changed."

"Was not poisoning you not enough?"

"No."

"Hermione's working for me."

"Working for you? What, as a slave?"

"No." This time, it was Draco's turn to glare at her. "She's my assistant, in my Potion's Company."

"Why would she willingly work for you?"

"Because I've changed."

"Yeah," Gabrielle scoffed. "That explains a lot."

Draco sighed, for the nth time. Did he really have to tell her everything? He still had to give her the sleeping draught. "Do you really want me to tell you everything?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

She looked surprised.

"If I'm not feeling so tired today, I would make you take the unbreakable vow." He said.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, alarmed.

"But I trust you're a sensible girl, you would respect my privacy, so don't repeat any of this to your sister, your mother, my mother, or even those bears of yours, alright? At least, not now."

He lied; he wasn't going to make her take the unbreakable vow because he needed someone to explain his death later. He might not even tell her the whole real story.

"Well, you heard about the war – your sister was involved in it. Potter got my Mother and I out of the Azkaban sentence, so I went in auror training, and I became an auror. Potter became my partner, and we rounded up Deatheaters together. Being partnered with me helped, because I was once part of them, I knew how each of them worked, how they behaved, what they would do. But then one of them caught me off guard on a mission, and he cursed me. The curse was undetectable, so the healers let me out of the hospital without healing it."

"B-but, how do you know it was there?"

"I knew he cursed me, and I felt the curse too. It started off as headaches, chest pains, and then they slowly started to get worse. It was like a Cruciatus curse contained to my head or chest, eating me up. Greyback, you know, the werewolf? Yeah, he scratched me too, right across my back. I think it works with the curse – they reopen and are covered with boils. Hurts like fuck because the scratches reopen millimeter by millimeter."

"If it's not healed, then… you'll die?"

Draco shrugged. She caught on fast.

"No!" She gasped. "Is that why you said 'not for long'? Because you know your time is coming? Hermione… she cares about you?"

Draco looked away and pursed his lips.

"Oh my…" Gabrielle whispered. "You love her! You love her, that's why you've been so mean to her! You have to get help, Malfoy! This is ridiculous, this is _serious,_ you can't just expect me to _keep quiet_ about this! You have to tell Narcissa, or _someone!_"

"Just keep it a secret for me, Gabrielle. Give me some time, I'll tell Narcissa soon."

"Please Draco, you have to get help."

Tears were welling in her eyes again. _Crap_.

"I am. A friend has been researching and making the cure for me – we have a lab in the office specially for this."

"You have to save yourself, there can't be another death… Pierro, I miss him so much…" She was openly crying now.

Draco grimaced. The 'muffliato' charm was broken when Fleur pushed the door open.

"Everything alright here? Oh Merlin, Gabby, stop crying! Please!"

Draco stood, and leaned over the bed and held up Gabrielle's hand, which was still holding the cup of hot chocolate. He pushed it towards her lips, and she took a sip. "Please, I trust you on this, keep it to yourself. I will tell them when I'm ready." He whispered.

Draco moved to leave the room, but stopped at the door.

_"S'il te plait Gabrielle, sois forte. Sois forte pour lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que tu sois comme ça. Il aurait voulu que tu tournes la page et que tu continues à avancer. Ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre parce qu'il est mort, mais vis parce qu'il a, à un moment, fait partie de ta vie."_

And the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**S'il te plait Gabrielle, sois forte. Sois forte pour lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que tu sois comme ça. Il aurait voulu que tu tournes la page et que tu continues à avancer. Ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre parce qu'il est mort, mais vis parce qu'il a, à un moment, fait partie de ta vie.**

**Please stay strong, Gabrielle. Stay strong for him. I believe he does not want you to be like this. He would want you to let go and move on with life. Don't stop living because he died, live because he was once part of your life.**

**Thank you so much to my new reader, Barbabelle, for pointing out my horrible google-translated french, and giving me the correct version! I've learnt french for 2 months but gave it up due to my busy schedule! ): I'm hoping to take it up again, I find that it's really a beautiful language! Thank you so much once again for your help, hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**

**Sorry for the lack of action, it's coming! And also, I apologise if the updates are slowing down! Year 5 has started for me and I'm extremely busy with school now! Please be patient and forgive me!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**CLICK ****THE REVIEW BUTTON**** BELOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I repeat for the eleventh time, only the plot and unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe we're on the eleventh chapter already! So many things to go into the plot, my mind's a jumbled mess and I have one stack of ideas/plans pinned to my IKEA board. Oh lordy. Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>(The morning of Draco's departure to France, in the Zabini residence)<p>

_Tap tap tap… tap tap…_

"Blaise… Blaise… honey…"

A grunt.

"Owl…"

A growl.

"Go get it…"

_Tap tap… tap tap tap…_

"Hurry!"

She kicked him off the bed.

"Okay, didn't have to do that, I'm awake."

Blaise grumbled, and pulled on his boxers. He went to the window, and let out a string of curse words as he recognized the owl.

Ginny sat up from the bed, pushing her red hair back.

"Is that from Malfoy?"

He nodded. "Git has to bother me even when he's _away._" He grumbled, plopping back down onto the bed.

Ginny leaned on his shoulder to look at the letter as he opened it.

**Brainless Italian,**

**Please don't tell me the barley I saw you chopping in the roof-lab was from the storeroom, because Granger is checking the records and found errors.**

**You bloody fucking git, fix this. My life is on the line.**

**Have fun at the Weasleys on Christmas night. Good luck.**

**I was planning to bring you some stuff from France, but seeing as you're so dimwitted, say goodbye to them.**

**Oh, and Weaslette, I know you're reading this – do take care of this idiot for me.**

**I'm not one to ask for favours, so don't make me repeat that again.**

**Your **_**boss**_

**P.S And Hermione too. Take care of her.**

"Did you-

"Yes. Shit. Come on, let's get up, I need you to help me."

"Why-

"I didn't think_ that_ much, I needed the Barley, and so I took it. I completely forgot about the records."

Ginny sighed. _Not so Slytherin after all._

Hermione was going through the files on her kitchen table, when her redheaded friend suddenly appeared in front of her with a 'pop'.

She jumped.

"Merlin! Ginny, you've got to _stop_ doing that!"

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Figured you'll be in the kitchen. What're you doing?"

"Checking the records!" Hermione whined, exasperated. "The numbers are making me dizzy."

"Tell me about them."

Hermione looked up, a little surprised. "Since when were you interested in these things?"

"My boyfriend's in the same business, Hermione. Besides, I'm bored, maybe I can help you."

"Go bother Zabini."

"Been there, done that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And he didn't make you stay?"

"Nope, he's busy."

In fact, he really was. When Ginny was using the bathroom, Blaise received an owl from Bonnie confirming Ginny's ring size. He had to do some last minute adjustments, and everything would be ready by Christmas night. Later, he would go pick her up at Hermione's place for lunch, and then 'realize' that he forgot to record down that he took the Barley for last minute alterations to a potion.

Perfect.

"Fine. Here, check the fifth and sixth page, make sure the 'check-in' and 'check-out' and the left overs tally."

"Uh, Hermione, why's there a tag here?" Ginny asked, flicking the pink tag sticking out of the file.

"Oh, the records for the green barley don't tally, so I marked it."

_Ah, so she really __**did**_ _find out. Well, we'll fix this later._

They tallied the records in silence, and hours passed. They had finally finished checking the records, and all was correct except the green barley. Ginny looked up towards the clock in Hermione's kitchen. It was a minute to twelve, meaning Blaise was going to come soon.

"Er, Hermione? I just remembered - you do realize we can just use the arithmancy spell we learnt to tally the records, right? Why are we pressing this funny… numbers thing?" Ginny asked, referring to the calculator Hermione had her finger on.

She stared at Ginny blankly. "Arithmancy… spell?"

"Yes, the easiest spell we learnt apart from Alohomora? Professor Vector taught us that spell during the first lesson! Hello, where did Hermione Granger go to?"

Hermione thought hard, trying to recall the spell that Professor Vector taught. She gasped, suddenly remembering the spell.

How could it be that she had forgotten about it? She'd been using the calculator for almost three years, wasting so much time!

"You mean _conpono_? Merlin! I completely forgot about it! It's been so long ago, and we don't use it at all, I've completely forgotten about it!"

Ginny laughed. "I just remembered too! I knew there was something amiss."

Just then, a 'pop' signaled Blaise's arrival.

"Ladies, did I miss a joke?"

Ginny grinned. "No, but you missed something rare. Hermione forgot about a spell!"

"Granger forgot about a spell!" Blaise echoed after his girlfriend. "Wait, let me check if the sun's rising from the West." He ran to the window, chuckling to himself.

"Oh stop it you two, seriously, you're made for each other."

"Of course we are." Blaise pulled Ginny into his arms and gave her a kiss on the temple.

She giggled. "Oh, and she mentioned something about the barley records not being correct. Do you know something?" Ginny asked as planned.

Blaise pretended to ponder. "Barley?"

He paused, and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape as he faked a realization.

"Oh, Granger."

Hermione glared up at him. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to say."

"I think I took the left over Barley for some last minute experimentations for the breathing-potion."

"And…?"

"I forgot to record it down?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she felt annoyance pulsate within her. She picked up a random file and hurled it towards him, and being a chaser in the Slytherin Quidditch team, Blaise caught it.

"Now, you don't have to try and harm me, do you? Just because Draco's away doesn't mean you can have your way with me, Granger." He narrowed his eyes, sounding angry.

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. The Blaise Zabini she knew was always easy-going and fun, and she knew that he had a very good temper, rarely getting angry. Even Ginny took a step back from him in shock.

Blaise broke into a grin. "You know I'm just joking. Where shall we go for lunch?"

Two things happened at the same time.

Hermione let out an exasperated 'urgh' and threw another file towards him, while Ginny snatched the file in his hand and gave him a hard smack over the head.

"Ow! _Women!"_ He shouted.

"Grow up, honey!" Ginny shouted back.

* * *

><p>(Back in France, present time)<p>

Draco was sitting in the guest room of the Delacour's residence, reading Hogwarts, A History.

He hated that book, but the only reason he was reading it was because it was Hermione's favourite book.

He remembered seeing her carrying the book around school, and reading it under the tree beside the black lake he so loved to go. He would always feel a tinge of disgust towards her when she smiled and marveled at the book. Really, to him, there was nothing fascinating about the book, or Hogwarts for that matter. He had been blindsided by what he was told to believe in that he did not have the chance to truly appreciate the school.

Hermione was the actual person to point out that fact to him. As he gave a rueful smile, he couldn't stop the flood of memories from playing inside his head.

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting in Harry's kitchen again, maps laid out in front of them, discussing how they were going to catch Theodore Nott's Father.<em>

"_You have to trust me on this Potter, I know this man."_

"_Are you sure about that? That he will pretend to be willingly arrested and then flee when we lower our defenses?"_

_Draco nodded. "He was never a faithful servant of The Dark Lord. He's only taking orders out of fear for his life and for Ted's life."_

_The door opened and Hermione Granger walked into the kitchen, a small frown marring her face. "You know you can say his name out loud now, right? He's not your Dark Lord anymore."_

_The two men looked up, surprised by her sudden appearance._

"_Granger." _

"_Hermione!"_

"_It's good to see you again, Harry." Hermione beamed. "You too, Malfoy."_

_She gave Harry a sisterly hug, and Malfoy a small smile. It wasn't the first time she had seen him around, though it was still a little bit of surprise to her how well he and Harry worked together. Harry had owled her, complaining throughout the whole letter that he got partnered with __**the**__ Draco Malfoy. She was glad that they managed to get over their prejudices, though._

"_Wow, Australia gave you a great tan, 'Mione." Harry commented._

_Draco heartily agreed. His eyes travelled down her body, taking in her toned arms and long sculptured legs. The girl had a nice rack and a round ass. _

"_Why are you back today?" Harry asked as they took a seat back at the kitchen counter._

"_Oh, it's Australia Day, so it's a public holiday. I've not seen you in a while, so I thought to come back to visit. I forgot it was going to be this cold here," she shivered, rubbing her arms. Of course she was going to be cold, what was that woman thinking, wearing a simple yellow summer dress to London in __**January**__?_

_Draco, out of instinct, immediately removed his cashmere jacket and draped it over her shoulders, surprising everyone in the room, including himself._

_Well, he did not show it of course, but he was mentally hyperventilating away, cursing his Mother's 'How-to-be-a-gentleman' training._

_A blush crept up her cheeks, and she murmured a shy "thank you"._

_Harry was staring at him weirdly._

"_Do I have something on my face, Potter?"_

_He dropped his eyes. "No."_

"_So, what's this?" Hermione asked, tugging the jacket tighter around her shoulders. The natural scent of Draco was so strong and so nice that she had to stop herself from inhaling deeply. She frowned slightly – why was her heart racing?_

_Yes, Draco Malfoy was a git, he __**is**__ a git, but why did something as trivial as offering her his sweater make her heart beat so fast? She did not have a crush on him, did she? She had to admit he was a good-looking fella, but she had to take his past behavior into account. He treated her like __**scum**__._

'_He was taught to think that way.' A small voice in her head said. _

_Merlin, why was she finding excuses for him? She was __**not**__ supposed to be feeling this way._

_However, she couldn't help but risk a glance in his direction. He seemed to be having a silent argument with Harry, hence the lack of response from either of the boys._

_A glance turned into a stare, and she found herself admiring his flawless skin and defined jaw line. _

_This was the boy who used to taunt and ridicule her, and this was the guy who stood there watching her get tortured by his aunt. By right, she was not supposed to be attracted to him, right?_

_He was a downright egoistical bastard._

'_But what was the sweater for? It was rather gentlemanly, he could have just let Harry get you a robe.'_

_She shook her head to clear her thoughts._

_**No, she was not attracted to Draco Malfoy, no matter how hot he looked right now, glaring at Harry.**_

_She cleared her throat._

"_Hello? Earth to both of you?"_

_That snapped the two of them out of their glaring contest, and though Draco looked a little confused at what she said, he asked nothing._

"_Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked._

"_What's this?" She asked again, pointing at all the blueprint maps laid out in front of them._

"_They are the layout for-_

_Harry was cut off, when the maps suddenly shrunk and disappeared into Draco's pocket._

"_Confidential stuff, Potter. Watch your mouth."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "It's __**Hermione**__."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "So? That doesn't mean she can get access to these information, Potter."_

_Hermione sighed. "Fine, pretend I'm not interested."_

_They sat awkwardly in silence for a while, until Draco did something out of the blue._

_He asked a question._

"_So, how's __**muggle**__ university?"_

_If Hermione was surprised by his question, she didn't show it. Draco was impressed by the way she treated him as an equal._

"_Oh, it's great. Tiring but great." She smiled. "Lots of work and loads of writing. Really makes me miss Hogwarts."_

_Draco scoffed. "There's nothing __**special**__ about Hogwarts."_

"_Everything about Hogwarts is special!" Hermione exclaimed. "All the secrets, and all the magic maintaining the place. Have you ever wondered why the water from the bath taps are colourful?"_

"_That's because they're scented, that's why."_

"_But why the colours are sometimes different when you use it?"_

_Draco gave her a weird look. "Well it depends on the elves' moods. They decide to scent it __**orange**__, then the water's orange!"_

_Hermione grinned. "No, it's according to __**your**__ mood! If you need some relaxing, the scents will change according to what suits you!"_

_Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_If you have read Hogwarts, A History-_

"_Woah, okay, Hermione, stop there. We don't need an entire recitation of the book." Harry hurriedly cut in, giving Draco a pointed glare, blaming him for getting Hermione started._

"_Well," She was back to that smart tone she used when they were still students. "Maybe you didn't appreciate Hogwarts as much as I do because you were too caught up with your prejudices, Malfoy."_

_Draco felt anger flare within him. "Excuse me, Granger, if I remember clearly, __**I **__wasn't the only one who was blinded by prejudices. Your people categorized all deatheaters to be heartless bastards, thinking all deatheaters joined the rank willingly."_

_Hermione huffed. "You're an exception." Perhaps she did not like him so much after all._

"_Oh, am I?" He sneered. It reminded her so much of their childhood. "That wasn't what you thought at first."_

_He apparated away with a glare._

* * *

><p><em>The next time he met Harry was in the Auror's office.<em>

"_She's sorry for what she said." Harry told him, handing him his jacket._

"_Damn right she should be." Draco grounded out, snatching his jacket from Harry's hands._

"_You can't blame her, she's still not used to your presence…"_

"_Don't find excuses for her, Potter. She's supposed to be the most level-headed one amongst the three of you."_

_Harry frowned. "Now that was rather offensive."_

_Draco smirked. "That was the truth. Now, we attack Nott tomorrow night, is everything set?"_

_Just like that, things went on normally as usual._

* * *

><p><em>Draco struggled to keep Harry on his feet, ignoring the blood gushing out of his own head. The stalking mission had failed miserably, and they were ambushed before they could summon for help. Slinging an arm under Harry, Draco, being too dizzy himself to think straight, apparated them back to Harry's flat instead of the Hospital.<em>

_It was a wonder how he managed not to splinch themselves._

_There was a shriek before he collapsed onto the ground, Harry already unconscious beside him._

_He woke up to a cool sensation on his head, and groaned as he tried to sit up. A wet towel dropped from his forehead, and before he could question why it was there, a glass of potion was thrust to his lips and forced down his throat._

_He choked._

_The person who gave him the potion patted him gently on the back, and Draco looked up, and immediately wished he had not._

"_What were you thinking, apparating here? You should have gone to St. Mungo's!" Came the oh-so-annoying voice._

"_You should have seen, Granger. My head was hurt, I __**wasn't**__ thinking."_

_Hermione sighed. "How's the pain?"_

"_Better." He realized his voice sounded hoarse. Hermione seemed to have realized too, as she pushed a glass of water into his hands. He gulped it down._

"_Where's Potter?"_

"_I brought him to St. Mungo's after I got you settled."_

"_And why aren't I in St. Mungo's?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"_I wasn't sure you would let me touch you."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "You already did, Granger."_

"_Well," she shuffled her feet. "Not as in touch you and lug you to St. Mungo's. It was hard enough apparating Harry, and you're heavier than him. I couldn't risk splinching you."_

"_And you could risk splinching Potter?"_

_Hermione frowned. "What are we playing, twenty questions? Are you feeling well enough to floo or apparate to St. Mungo's? Because I'm pretty sure I've healed you up mostly, but I can't stay any longer, my lecture is starting in about two hours and I have to go back."_

_Draco's eyes widened. "It's the next day already?"_

"_Yes, you've been out for about 9 hours."_

_Draco swore. He had to go back to the office to report about their mission. Kingsley would have their heads! He scrambled out of the guest bed he was lying in and snatched his robe off the chair. "I have to go, I have to report to Kingsley."_

_She stopped him before he apparated away. "Malfoy." She called._

_He paused, not turning to face her. "I'm still sorry about what I said the last time we met."_

_Draco's head turned slightly. "Thank you for healing me, Granger."_

_He apparated away, again._

* * *

><p><em>They were in a club, celebrating as they've caught Theodore Nott's father. For some reason, the club was more crowded than it usually was.<em>

"_Hermione should be here already, I invited her along."_

"_Why would you do that?" Draco asked, giving him a weird look._

"_Come on, she saved our lives, we ought to have invited her! Besides, I saw you eyeing her." Harry sniggered._

"_Very funny, Potter. Fuck off." Draco sneered, shoving Harry out of the way and moving towards the bar. A hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_What, Po- __**Flint?**__" Draco's eyes widened._

"_Thought it was you, I can recognize this head of hair from a million miles away." Marcus Flint smirked and gave Draco a light ruffle in the hair._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you with Puddlemere touring the World?"_

"_Nah, didn't you hear? A few of the Chudley Cannons members are here celebrating some sort of crap, some our team mates and Holyhead Harpies were invited."_

_Draco gave a slight nod of his head. That explained the number of people in the club. They moved towards the bar, and Draco raised an eyebrow as he saw a red-headed man flirting with a brunette who was obviously annoyed and uninterested with him._

_The brunette looked rather hot from behind, wearing a red dress with nude heels. She had a nice body, with beautiful wavy hair cascading down her back._

"_I'm surprised they didn't get together sooner," Marcus Flint commented offhandedly._

_Draco rolled his eyes. "She's obviously not interested in him. Besides, she's far too hot for him, stupid Weasley."_

"_Aw come on, everyone expected Granger and the Weasel to be together."_

_Draco did a double take and stopped his jaw from dropping just in time. "That's __**Granger**__?"_

_Flint smirked. "Yes it is, unbelievable isn't it? She's turned hot for a mudblood."_

_Draco's reaction was instant. "Don't call her that." He snapped._

_Flint shot him an amused look. "I know," he smirked. "Just testing your waters, people say you've changed, Malfoy. I didn't expect it to be true."_

_Draco shrugged. "Things are different now, mate."_

_They sat down together at the bar, and Draco couldn't resist another glance towards Hermione. Her body language showed that she was extremely uncomfortable and annoyed with Ronald Weasley, but there was nothing she could do to get away from him._

_Someone approached Flint and while he was momentarily distracted, Draco took the chance to look over Hermione again._

_No, he wouldn't admit that he thought she was hot, now that he knew his objective was Granger. But he didn't mind conceding that she had a curvy figure with a slim waist._

_He watched as Ronald Weasley lean towards her and try to give her a peck on the cheeks, but Hermione was fast to react and pushed him away before he could do anything. Draco swore he saw her hair stand. She appeared to be scolding him, but Weasley wasn't giving up. He tried to kiss her again, but Hermione spun around in her chair and stood, wanting to move away from him. Ron pulled her shoulder and pushed her against the bar, trapping her in place._

"_Ron, get off me!" Hermione shrieked._

_Draco's feet had automatically brought him towards them. _

"_Come on, Hermione, I know you miss me…" Ron said, rubbing himself against her and resting his head against the crook of her neck._

_Hermione shrieked again, giving him a hard smack and shoved him away. "You're __**drunk**__, Ron, get away from me."_

"_Weasley." Draco said. He seemed calm, but inside, he was seething at the sight of Ron's persistence. Hermione didn't want him. That much was obvious._

_Two heads snapped towards his direction, and Draco swore he saw relief in Hermione's eyes._

_He went over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder, giving Ron a cold look. _

"_Keep your hands off my girl, Weasley." _

_He then smirked, ignoring the surprised and incredulous look Hermione was giving him._

_Ronald Weasley snarled. "Yeah right, Malfoy. You wouldn't associate yourself with 'Mione. She's far too __**filthy**__ for you."_

_Draco's eyes narrowed, and he took a threatening step towards Ron. "I would say that about yourself, __**Weasley**__," he spat, "if I were you, I would grow a brain and piss off."_

_A soft 'tsk' from his side momentarily distracted him. __**Oh, perhaps he went a little overboard.**__ Wait pause stop. Since when did __**he **__care what __**she**__ thought?_

"_She's mine, Malfoy. Has been since we were eleven. You don't even stand a chance." He stumbled a bit as he came towards Draco, who cringed at the smell of alcohol coming out from Ron's mouth._

_Before Ron could continue, he was stopped by something hard pressing into his neck. __**Ah, Draco's wand.**_

"_Leave us, Weasley."_

_Ron sniffed in disdain and left, seemingly to go find some more alcohol._

_Hermione carefully stepped out from under Draco's arm, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Malfoy. I have to admit; I didn't know how to get rid of him without being mean. He __**is**__ my best friend after all."_

_Draco snorted, "I don't think he treats you as his best friend, Granger. He's clearly a dickhead thinking you belong to him and he can claim you whenever he wants to."_

_Hermione sighed and sat back down on the bar tool. "He doesn't think that way, he's just drunk."_

_Draco couldn't comprehend whether she was stupid or her stubborn. "Stop being stupid," he snapped. "One is only candid when inebriated."_

_Hermione looked away. She knew what Draco said was true. "Well, whatever it is, I didn't think I would see him here."_

"_See who here?"_

_Harry appeared by Hermione, and gave her the usual hug._

"_Your whole trio is here." Draco piped in._

_Harry turned surprised eyes towards Draco. "Ron?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "No, __**me**__."_

_Hermione chuckled._

"_Seriously, Potter. You call yourself a Quidditch fan. Can't you spot all the Quidditch players in the bar?"_

_Harry frowned and turned to face the crowd, 'ooh' and 'aah'-ing over the players that he saw. After what felt like forever, Draco got annoyed. _

"_Potter."_

_Harry whirled back, giving him a sheepish look. "Well, my bad. Sorry Hermione, did he do anything to you?"_

"_What? Oh, no he di-_

"_Yes he did. Tried to rape her right here at the bar."_

"_**WHAT**__?"_

"_**NO! MALFOY!"**_

"_**HERMIONE, WHAT?"**_

"_**HARRY, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"**_

"_Better take better care of your friend next time, Potter."_

"_Malfoy __**SHUT UP!**__"_

"_Seriously, Hermione, what happened?"_

_Hermione let out a frustrated cry, and couldn't help giving Draco a hard smack on the shoulder. Draco laughed._

"_That tickled, Granger."_

_She sent him a dark glare, and he raised two hands in surrender, an amused look on his face._

"_He just tried to harass me, that's all, Harry. Malfoy got rid of him."_

_Harry wagged his eyebrows at Draco, giving him a playful nudge. "Wow, didn't know you were using the manly tactics now, bro."_

"_What the fuck, Potter, who's your bro?"_

"_Aha! So you admit trying manly tactics!"_

"_Unlike you, I'm man enough without trying, Potter."_

"_Boys."_

"_Oh really now, Malfoy?"_

"_Boys!"_

"_Obviously, Potter. Look at yourself."_

"_**BOYS! **__Grow up, both of you." Hermione scolded._

"_Yes, mother." They both replied simultaneously, earning another smack each from her._

"_Both of you act like __**children**__! Stop acting like children. Let's just get out of this place; I'm not really in the mood to see Ron again."_

"_Great." Draco slammed his palm onto the bar. "My place. You know how much I disapprove of your wine collection, Potter."_

_They moved to leave the bar, Hermione being dragged by Harry due to her reluctance to go the Draco's apartment._

"_And that's just another factor that shows how un-manly you are, Potter."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry to everyone who is following this story. As I've repeated many times, school has started so my updates will take a while!**

**Also sorry for the lack of Dramione action in the last chapter, hope the memories in this chapter satisfy you! More action will be coming in about a chapter or two, I'll try my best to update soon, but with the amount of workload I'm having, IT'S SO BLOODY HARD. I want to type when I have inspirations but it's either I don't have my laptop with me or I have work to do. Le sigh~**

**Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**YOU'LL MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL. PERHAPS I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER WITH MORE REVIEWS~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and several unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: I've been reading through my previous chapters every time I have a writer's block, and HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN I realized I've not thanked my reviewers for many chapters.**

**I'm such an ungrateful bitch..**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, STORY-ALERTED MY STORY, AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PUT ME ON AUTHOR-ALERT, OR FAVOUTIE AUTHOR! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. **

**HERE GOES CHAPTER TWELVE!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

A piercing pain in his chest momentarily brought Draco back to reality, before he brushed it aside and got up, summoning his quill and parchment from his trunk. Perhaps he had to put his plan into action. He knew he was not capable to handle the company anymore. Well, that was a lie. He was too tired. Tired of making up lies and trying to conceal his pain. Tired of being around Hermione all the time and feeling that pain in his chest knowing he couldn't have her. He was running away. Quickly writing a letter to his lawyer, Draco sent it off and plunged back into the memories of Hermione and him. And Potter, but we all know he wasn't important.

_They arrived at his place, Draco suppressing a chuckle as he watched Hermione glare at Harry for 'forcing' her to be where she was currently._

"_Don't let me interrupt, but do take a seat and make yourself at home." Hermione directed her glare towards Draco, who was removing his outer robe and throwing it into his room. Harry chuckled and went into Draco's kitchen, bringing out three bottles of firewhiskey. _

_Hermione was surprised at how familiar Harry was of Draco's place. No matter how much she knew he had changed, Hermione felt that Draco didn't seem like someone who would let __**anyone**__, let alone Harry Potter or __**her**__, into his home. It was like his holy sanctuary that was not to be contaminated by a half-blood like Harry and a 'mudblood' like her._

"_Granger, seriously, stop gaping like a fish and sit down." Draco said, not bothering to hide his amusement._

_Harry laughed, "Yeah 'Mione, Malfoy's place isn't __**that**__ great." He commented, earning a cold glare from Draco._

_Hermione frowned, but sat nonetheless. Taking the firewhiskey from Harry, she realized that he too had removed his outer robe, making her feel overdressed._

_She tsk-ed and kicked off the 4-inch heels she was wearing, looking at the bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. Draco raised an amused brow. "What happened to your wine collection, Malfoy?"_

_Draco raised both hands in surrender, as if saying that it had nothing to do with him._

"_I thought it would be better if we drank firewhiskey. Wine seems too… formal." Explained Harry._

_Three-quarter bottle of Hermione's firewhiskey later, both Harry and Draco were already on their second. Being someone who takes a glass or two of alcohol occasionally, Hermione was already feeling a little tipsy, and groaned when Harry suggested a game of "Never have I ever."_

"_Alright, since I suggested it, I shall start." Hermione wasn't sure she liked the sardonic smile on Harry's face. "Never have I ever been an animal." He proudly declared as if he had won a medal, earning a glare from Draco and a hard smack from Hermione._

_Draco thought that Harry might be scheming to get him drunk so that he would embarrass himself in front of Hermione, so he had prepared a sober-up potion for himself in his bathroom before he left his place if things inclined towards that direction. There was no way he was going to get drunk in front of her. Thinking he had nothing to lose since everyone present knew that he had been turned into a ferret before, he held up his bottle and downed half of it._

_What surprised him most was when Hermione gave a childish pout and copied his actions._

"_Granger?" He questioned. He couldn't believe that she had been an animal before._

"_I turned into a cat in second year." She murmured, looking anywhere but him._

"_You turned into a cat in __**second**__ year?" Draco echoed after her. It was an interesting and shocking discovery. _

_Harry was trying hard to muffle his snigger. He could tell his partner had a slight 'thing' for Hermione, but obviously, him being Draco Malfoy meant that he would __**never**__ admit it. His mission for that day was to let the two of them find out more of each other, and probably, __**hopefully**__, let them get to know each other better. Merlin, he loved playing matchmaker._

"_Well," Hermione cleared her throat, trying to overcome the burning sensation her throat was going through. She could feel herself getting dizzy, and that wasn't a good thing. "During second year, the three of us were planning to polyjuice ourselves into Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode to sneak into your common room to find out if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets." She told Draco._

_Draco frowned, trying to recall if such a thing had happened. He vaguely remembered a day where Crabbe and Goyle had asked him questions, which crept him out awfully. Crabbe and Goyle simply did __**not**__ ask questions; they took orders from him and talked only about food. He remembered one of them was wearing spectacles that day. Was it Goyle? Probably. Firstly, they certainly did not __**read, **__or wore spectacles. In fact, nobody in Hogwarts wore spectacles except Harry Potter. _

"_Harry and Ron managed to turn into Crabbe and Goyle successfully, while I…" She trailed and looked away, a cute blush creeping up her cheeks. "I turned into a cat."_

_Draco choked on his saliva._

"_No shit, Granger."_

"_Yes shit, Malfoy." She retorted, glaring at him._

"_How the fuck did you get cat hair?"_

"_How the fuck do I know, Malfoy. Ask Millicent Bulstrode." The firewhiskey was starting to affect her language._

_Harry chuckled. "Come off it, you two. It's either of your turn now."_

_Hermione gave a devilish grin. "I've never been slapped in the face before."_

_Draco glared, while Harry muffled a snigger and watched as Draco downed the remaining half of his bottle of firewhiskey. "This is bloody unfair, Granger."_

_Hermione giggled._

_Draco sniffed in disdain as he cast a spell for his firewhiskey to refill itself. "Well. Never have I ever had an embarrassing nickname."_

_Two snorts sounded simultaneously._

"_You sure about that, Drakie-poo?"_

"_You sure about that, ferret?"_

"_Hey!" Draco shouted. His mask slipped for a second, showing his embarrassment before he put it back on. Hermione couldn't tell if the redness in his cheeks were from the alcohol or the fact that he was blushing. "First off, Pansy __**never**__ called me Drakie-poo. I have no idea where that bloody name came from. And ferret was just stupid and annoying."_

"_That's not-_

"_They're not as embarrassing as beaver or bookworm or scarhead or pothead." Draco continued, cutting Harry off._

"_How in the world not?" Hermione exclaimed, frowning at him._

_Harry laughed. "I __**knew**__ you liked being called a ferret."_

_Draco's glare was so intense that Hermione could almost imagine Harry being throttled to death. "Oh, just drink, two of you."_

_Harry downed half his bottle, and smirked. "Never have I ever had someone grope my ass before."_

_Draco groaned, muttering a few colourful words under his breath while Hermione shrieked. She was obviously getting drunk._

"_Harry, this is ridiculous, I've not been groped on the a-" She let out a loud gasp, eye twinkling with realization and amusement. "MALFOY!" She shouted, laughing loudly and bouncing in her seat."Share share share share share!" She took another swig of firewhiskey, though she wasn't required to do so._

_Harry frowned. Perhaps the game wasn't a very good idea, based on the way Hermione was acting…_

"_No thank you, Granger." Draco huffed, downing another half of his firewhiskey. The world spun for a while, and he shook his head to clear it._

_Hermione gave a pout and crawled over to Malfoy, who was sitting on the other end of the couch she was currently camping on. She plopped herself down beside him, snuggling into him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Draco tensed, turning surprised eyes towards her, but she was well, drunk. A unique scent drifted into his nose as Draco turned towards her, and it took a bit of control for him to stop himself from burying his nose into her hair that he suspected the scent was coming from. Or was it her perfume? It was flowery, sweet… He willed his heart to slow down, and tried to distract himself by gulping down his firewhiskey. Bad choice. It was as if his senses were heightened and he could __**feel**__ her soft body – her __**curves**__ – fitting perfectly with his, and how she was playing with his shirt button. _

"_Gr- Granger." He cursed Merlin for making him stutter. _

"_Hmm?"_

_Draco hissed as she popped a button on his shirt, tracing his bare chest with her finger. He could feel bloody rushing downwards, and before she could pop __**another**__ button, Draco caught her hand and held it in place, directing a desperate look towards Harry. The look turned into an eye roll when he found Harry dead to the World on his couch. That's funny, wasn't he just conscious? Draco pushed Hermione away from him, trying to stand._

"_Draco!" Hermione whined at the loss of contact, moving to stand with him, clinging onto his arm. _

"_Sit down." Draco ground out, pushing her back onto the couch._

_Hermione pouted again, giving him the puppy-dog look. Draco hesitated, staring back at her with wide eyes. Holy, the woman would be the death of him. "Just sit down… Hermione." He repeated, this time gentler and softer._

_Hermione smiled, satisfied, and lay down on his couch, leaning on the armrest. "I'm tired, I want to sleep…" She said, pulling out a cushion from behind her and hugging it to her chest. Within seconds, she fell asleep._

_Draco found himself staring at her face; the serene look and the contented smile gracing her face… She was beautiful, he realized. Her long curly lashes rested gently on her freckled cheeks, and the flush on her cheeks from the alcohol gave her a radiant glow. He could tell that she did not have much make-up on – a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss. Her skin was flawless. She had really changed a lot since Hogwarts. Her beauty was unique, and he found himself drawn to her. Unconsciously, he reached out, wanting to brush away the stray curl covering her face._

"_Continue staring and you'll burn a hole through her."_

_Draco jumped, whirling around to see Harry smirking at him._

"_Potter." He half-whisper half-scolded. "I thought you were asleep."_

"_Evidently not." Harry chuckled. Draco glared. "I was hoping to give you both some… time alone."_

_Draco glared harder. "Right. She's asleep."_

"_I know."_

"_I would appreciate it if you brought her home."_

"_She doesn't stay in London, Malfoy."_

"_I meant Australia, you fuckwit."_

"_I have no idea where she stays, Malfoy. She could be staying in a muggle community for all I know!"_

"_How can you not know where she stays, Potter? She's your best friend!" Draco exclaimed a little too loudly. A soft 'hnnn' came from Hermione and the both of them eyed her warily, afraid to wake her up._

"_Just let her stay in your guest room, dude."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."_

_Harry broke into a grin, and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks a lot mate, take care of her."_

_With that, he apparated away._

_Draco turned back around and picked up Hermione, not knowing if it was a good thing that she felt as light as a feather._

_**Was university taking its toll on her?**_

_Draco mentally smacked himself. No, he didn't care. Hermione Granger was just an acquaintance, his partner's best friend. He was only letting her stay in his guest room because she was half-drunk._

_Yes, that's right. He was simply helping Harry. Nothing more. He felt nothing towards Hermione Granger._

_Nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_**Yep, keep telling yourself that.**_

**Ah, shut the fuck up, brain.**

_He carefully carried Hermione into the room, taking care not to hit her against the doorframe. Placing her gently onto the bed, he accio-ed a shirt and sleeping pants of his and placed it over her, and spoke a charm to switch her clothing. Pulling the blanket over her, Hermione sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his guest bed. Draco got a cup of water and a hangover potion, placing it on the bedside table just in case she woke up earlier than he did, or in the middle of the night._

_He found himself staring at her again, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Draco didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he leaned forward and gave her a light peck on the forehead._

"_Goodnight, Granger."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mal…foy?"<em>

_Draco looked up from The Daily Prophet. "Granger. Good morning to you." He tried not to let his eyes travel downwards from her face; no matter how appealing she looked wearing __**his**__ shirt and __**his **__sleeping pants._

"_I…" she blushed, looking away. "Thank you for letting me stay over."_

_Draco smirked. "Not a problem, though Potter made me."_

_Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm sorry. I've not invited any of them over to my place in Australia, it's impossible for them to apparate."_

_Draco nodded. So Potter __**was**__ telling the truth. "Yes, he told me." The conversation was a little too awkward for him. "Did you sleep well?"_

_Hermione sat opposite him at his dining table. "Yes I did." She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, and then looked towards the floor. "I… um, how-_

"_Flitwick's charm, Granger. Don't worry I didn't see anything."_

_She flushed crimson red. "Well, um, thank you then. For the water and potion too."_

"_You're welcome." He replied, putting down his paper. "Would you like some coffee and toast?"_

_Hermione looked up in surprise, shocked that he would treat her so civilly. Well, to be completely honest, in the events of them meeting, he __**had**__ been very friendly and towards her for the past year or so. It was unnerving, yet… she found it nice. In fact, she liked it… It showed her that there was a humane side to him. "Yes please."_

_Draco stood to prepare them, and silence ensued._

_For some reason, Hermione found herself completely at ease, as if having breakfast at Draco Malfoy's place was normal. She had woken up to a throbbing headache and unfamiliar surroundings, and had freaked out for a minute before she recalled what happened the night before. It was then that a horrible realization dawned on her._

_Before she could control herself, Hermione let out a loud gasp, startling Draco, causing him to pour coffee onto his hand instead of into the cup._

_Hermione squealed, running to him to check if he was alright. Apparently the coffee was scalding hot, and his hand was already turning red. Taking his hand into her own, Hermione muttered the soothing charm and his skin visibly returned to its original colour._

_Draco looked up, wanting to thank her, but stopped as he realized how close her face was to his. Hermione looked up too, made the same observation, and her eyes widened._

_Grey stared into hazel._

_Hearts thumped in unison._

_Hermione found herself lost in his silver pools, as they seemed to darken into the shade of mercury._

_Blood rushed to her ears, her heartbeat quickened, and her eyes flickered south._

_As she looked back up, she found him staring at her lips. Unconsciously, her tongue darted out and wet them._

_He leant forward-_

_**Snap out of it, Hermione!**_

_She blinked, and sprang away from him as if he was Voldemort, pushing him away._

_Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I-I… just remembered I have something on. Thank you for your accommodation!" She squeaked and apparated away._

_Draco stared blankly at the spot she was previously standing at, unable to comprehend what just happened. He remembered resisting the urge to kiss her, then she anti-climaxed it by pushing him away._

_He rubbed his face and sighed. There was something terribly wrong with him, because as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he was attracted to Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>An owl swooped into the room via the open window and Draco immediately recognized his lawyer's owl. Opening the letter clutched tightly in its legs, the corner of his lips lifted into a sad smile as he read its contents. It was a good thing that no one knew where he was going for the Christmas holiday – he made sure of it - or they would apparate to where he was and throttle him to death. For now, receiving death threats over the mail was the easy way out. Period.<p>

(At the same time, in the Zabini residence)

Two owls were tapping furiously on the window, and Ginny rushed to get them. "Hermione, Blaise, they're for you!" She called, passing them the letter. It was about three in the afternoon, and they had just had lunch together, and were now sitting around talking about anything and everything over tea and cookies.

Hermione frowned. "At the same time?" She wondered out loud.

Blaise shrugged, breaking the wax seal. "It's from Lawyer Mason…"

Ginny watched as their eyes scanned through their respective letters, and her eyebrows rose as their eyes widened.

Blaise and Hermione looked up at the same time, a look of absolute shock marring their faces. Grabbing each other's letters, they read it, and put them back down at the same time.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DRACO?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ginny shrieked in alarm. "WHAT?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DRACO?" Hermione shrieked again, throwing Blaise's letter back at him. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM! BLAISE ZABINI, YOU TELL ME NOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GIT DOING?" Blaise was shouting at no one.

Ginny stared at them in exasperation. None of them explained anything to her! She tried to avoid their flailing arms and grabbed their letters.

**Dear Mr. Blaise Alecto Zabini,**

**On behalf of Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would like to express my appreciation for your hard work and assistance in the research and development department as Head of Department.**

**Mr. Malfoy is unfit to continue withholding his position as the owner of this company due to personal reasons, hence as the next major shareholder, you are required to take over his position as stated in your contract.**

**Miss Bonnie Halter will also be promoted along with you as your personal assistant, as Mr. Malfoy understands your ****chemistry when working together and unique tacit understanding****.**

**Mr. Theodore Nott will be taking over your position as Head of the Research and Development Department.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Richard Mason**

**Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,**

**On behalf of Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would like to express my appreciation for your assistance as the company's financial consultant. I understand that you have also worked as Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant, tending to his schedule.**

**Due to personal reason, Mr. Malfoy is unfit to withhold the position as the owner of Malfoy Corporations, hence you are relinquished from your duties as his personal assistant. As ordered by Mr. Malfoy, your salary will remain the same, and you are allowed to stay in the office that you have right now.**

**I am also asked to inform you that Mr. Blaise Alecto Zabini will take over Mr. Malfoy's position as the owner of the company, and Ms. Bonnie Halter will be his personal assistant. Mr. Theodore Nott will take over his position as the Head of the Research and Development department. **

**Mr. Malfoy expresses his heartfelt gratitude for your years of assistance.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Richard Mason**

"Someone explain to me what this means!" Ginny exclaimed, waving the two letters in front of them. She was as flabbergasted as them, though she had 'an idea' what Draco was trying to do.

There were many possibilities.

First, he was crazy.

Second, he had given up trying to find the cure, and was planning to let someone else take over the company so that he could enjoy his remaining days. Though she thought that this was an unlikely possibility.

Thirdly, something happened in France.

Fourthly, something's going to happen in France.

Lastly, he's preparing to die.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that only a 'pop' brought her back to reality. Blaise had disappeared.

"Hermione…?" She questioned.

That seemed to have snapped her out of her daze, and Hermione turned haunted eyes towards her. "What's happened to Draco, Ginny? Something's wrong with Draco. Why is he giving the company to Zabini? What does lawyer Mason mean when he said Draco's _unfit_? This is crazy!"

"I don't know, Hermione. Where did Blaise go to?" Ginny asked, choosing her words carefully, trying to change the topic, and avoid answering her questions. She could not risk dying; she was under the unbreakable vow. She could not – would not – answer any questions from Hermione.

Meanwhile, Blaise had apparated to Bonnie's place, just at she finished reading a letter also from Lawyer Mason.

"Mr. Zabini!" She gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

Blaise shook his head, collapsing onto her couch. "I don't know, Bonnie. I don't know what Draco is doing. I don't know why he gave the company to me. I don't know why he's doing this. I don't know what he's planning to do. I don't know what's going on. I don't know… I don't know what he's _thinking_!"

"It must have something to do with his curse!" Bonnie surmised.

"I don't know, Bonnie, I don't know. Hermione and Ginny are at my place now. I don't know what to tell Hermione; I can't face her knowing that I cannot tell her the truth. I can't leave Ginny there alone with her. Knowing Hermione, she will be pestering Ginny about it now. Both of you are under the unbreakable vow, both of you can't tell her anything!"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Why not you stay here, Mr. Zabini. I'll go over and see what I can do. Meanwhile, try and calm yourself and see what we can do to find out what's going on and what Mr. Malfoy is planning to do. And also how you are going to handle the company from now on."

With a 'pop', she apparated to Blaise's place.

She jumped at the amount of noise that entered her ears the moment she set food on the ground.

"GINNY! SAY SOMETHING!"

"GRANGER, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I REALLY DON'T KNOW, STOP ASKING ME!"

Apparently, Theodore Nott had apparated to Blaise's place too after receiving _his_ letter from Lawyer Mason.

No one seemed to have noticed her appearance in the house.

"GRANGER, FUCK, ANSWER ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW, NOTT. STOP ASKING ME!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU NOT KNOW? DRACO FUCKING TELLS YOU EVERYTHING!"

Hermione felt like crying. She was desperate to find out what was going on. Ginny was overly suspicious for trying too obviously to change the topic for someone who didn't know anything. Hermione _knew_ Ginny was keeping something from her; she _knew_ something happened to Draco.

"Listen to me, everyone." Bonnie announced, taking the chance when everyone was quiet. Three heads snapped towards her in surprise and she willed herself not to take a step back in fear.

Hermione had a spark of madness and desperation in her eyes, and Theodore Nott had fire blazing within his hazel orbs. He was obviously pissed beyond anything. Ginny was just frustrated and tired from the repeated questioning from Hermione and Theodore.

"Where's Mr. Zabini?" She asked Ginny, even though she knew where he was.

"I don't know, Bonnie. He apparated away after receiving the letter from Lawyer Mason."

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her face. "I take it as no one knows what's going on?"

They shook their heads, indicating that they don't, though Ginny nodded, knowing that Hermione and Theodore couldn't see her.

Bonnie nodded, looking directly at Ginny. _I know, we can't say anything, I'm here to help you._

Ginny nodded back. _Thank you._

"Well," Bonnie clapped her hands. "Guess we can only wait for Mr. Malfoy to come back from France. There is no point fretting our arses over something that we will never get the answer to until he returns. Please, Miss Granger, don't give me that look. I'm as curious as you are."

"I'm not curious. I'm _furious_. I'm furious with Draco. There's something going with him and he's not telling us! Something that is affecting his ability to handle the company."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "EXACTLY!" She screamed at Hermione, who looked taken aback. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, SO STOP SCREAMING AT US AS IF WE DO! LISTEN TO BONNIE! WAIT TILL MALFOY COMES BACK, HERMIONE. STOP ANALYZING AND JUST. WAIT!"

Hermione released a shuddering breath, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Ginny watched as a lone tear slipped from Hermione's eyes, glistening with anger, desperation, and hopelessness. "But... but what if he doesn't come back?"

* * *

><p>Draco sighed. The pain in his head was getting a little worse and a little annoying. He had a feeling that it would be chaotic back in England, where everyone was trying to figure out what was going on and what he was trying to do. Hermione would be pissed.<p>

He got up, wanting to open the window as the room was getting stuffy as he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He halted in mid-step.

The window was open, and the wind was blowing strongly. He could tell from the billowing curtains.

_Then why-_

Before he could complete that thought, he felt a tight constriction in his chest before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rather short chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update, I have a test tomorrow ): Anyway, thank you to all of you lovelies who reviewed the chapter, and all of you who favourited/alerted my story. Thank you so much!**

**Vale of Tears: What do you mean 'it's only been a few hours'? Was it in the chapter?**

**REVIEW! And wish me luck for my test (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and unrecognizable characters belong to me! The rest goes to Queen Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted the story! I'm sorry if the story is very slow going. I'll try (my best) to speed things up a little! And also, sorry for the mega late update! I'm trying really hard to cope with school):**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<p>

* * *

><p><em>A huge explosion, and the building shook.<em>

_Draco jumped from his seat, and immediately waved his wand to remove the anti-apparation charm for the workers, and apparated to the safe room allocated before all the laboratories on the sixth floor. It was a room beside the lift, furthest away from all the labs, so if there were an explosion, whatever happened would reach that room last. It was planned as such so that he would not apparate straight into a fire or acid spill, and he would have time to find out where the explosion started from so that he could get there as soon as possible. Blaise appeared beside him._

_There was no need for communication. They had been through this millions of times already. _

_Pops of apparition were sounding everywhere as Potioneers and workers apparated to the lobby to report to their heads which Blaise and Draco inspected the damage and searched for casualties._

_They ran towards the twelfth lab, where smoke was billowing out from the gap below the door that Draco blasted open. It seemed that an experimental potion had gone wrong, causing the large explosion. Fire was burning, and glass and cauldron pieces were strewn everywhere. Even the wooden tables and benches were blown apart. Two Potioneers were lying unconscious near the laboratory bench._

_Draco and Blaise put out the fire, and rushed towards the two people, quickly apparating them to St. Mungo's Hospital._

_After doing so, Draco left Blaise to settle the administrative matters to apparate back to the lab to tidy things up. Blaise was to apparate to the lobby to report the injured to Hermione, who was in charge of taking the attendance under emergency situations like that._

"_Yes, Weasley. It was caused by a potions explosion." Blaise confirmed with Ginny Weasley, who was the healer on shift that day._

"_Alright. Thank you Zabini. You may go now, I will take care of them."_

_Blaise nodded and apparated to the office lobby not before giving the healer a once over. Who knew the girl grew up hotter than he imagined? Before he could process that thought, he was immediately swearing at the amount of noise that welcomed him. He frowned with disapproval, looking around the lobby for the outstanding brown (bushy) head. She was nowhere to be found._

_He was about to grab a random worker when Pansy rushed up to him. "Blaise! Hermione's missing; none of the Heads have seen her. Everyone is present except her, Julian Ross and Micah Saxons, both Potioneers."_

_Blaise's eyes widened in alarm. "The both of them are in St. Mungo's. Where was Hermione last seen?"_

_Pansy's lost look answered his question. He sighed, and pointed his wand to his throat, casting a sonorous charm. "QUIET!"_

_The noise immediately died down, and everyone turned to him, giving him his or her full attention._

"_HAS ANYONE SEEN HERMIONE GRANGER BEFORE, DURING, OR AFTER THE EXPLOSION?"_

_A few strangled gasps broke out as people realized that Hermione was missing._

"_I saw her!" Someone exclaimed. "I was in lab four, and I saw her walk pass around five minutes before the explosion!"_

"_THANK YOU, MARCUS. HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN HER, ESPECIALLY THE POTIONEERS FROM LABS FIVE TO TWELVE?"_

_A chorus of 'no' sounded from one side of the room, as the workers had arranged themselves according to department and labs. Blaise sighed in frustration. "THANK YOU, NOW REMAIN HERE UNTIL WE FIND HER."_

_He apparated back to lab twelve to find Draco. Things were pretty much back in place except the broken pieces of wood from the shelves and stools. _

"_Draco! Granger's missing."_

_His reaction was immediate. He whirled around, shock and alarm in his eyes. "__**What?**__"_

_Blaise nodded. "She was last seen walking past lab four. No one else has seen her."_

_Draco nodded, already striding across the lab. "I'm on it, take care of here."_

_Once out of the lab, he ran towards lab five, and started searching for her. For all he knew, she could have apparated to somewhere else in the building after walking past lab four or doing whatever she did. Nonetheless, he still checked the labs just in case she had gone in there, and the dimwits did not see her during the explosion._

_Lab eleven already and still no sign of her. He had just been in lab twelve, and she was definitely not inside._

'_Fuck, Hermione, where the hell are you?'_

_He was worried - incredibly worried. What if the explosion was just a scam for some evil person to infiltrate the building and kidnap Hermione? The logical side of his brain told him not to be ridiculous, and that she was safe, just missing._

_Draco sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, moving out of the lab. There were only twelve labs on this floor, could it be that she had apparated somewhere?_

_His feet can in contact with something and it made a screech as it skidded across the room. Draco rolled his eyes and moved to pick it up. He grunted. It was a list of potions ingredients, and it recorded clearly the amount taken, the amount used, and the amount left over._

_He remembered how adamant she was about making everyone record everything down clearly. She claimed that it would help reduce wastages and help cut down company costs. She even came up with the daily duty roster for the Potioneers to double-check the ingredients in the storeroom bef-_

_Draco froze._

_**Storeroom.**_

"_**FUCK!**__" He swore, throwing the clipboard back down onto the floor and running out of the lab, cursing himself for his stupidity. There was an ingredients storeroom just further down lab twelve, and he had totally forgotten about it as he had only been in there once._

_Reaching it within a few seconds, Draco carefully pushed the door open, as he had no idea of the state of the storeroom or where Hermione was. If she was unconscious and beside the door, he could not risk it by throwing the door open and accidentally hitting her on the head. _

_There, all the way at the end of the mess of a storeroom, lying unconscious under a fallen shelf of ingredients, was Hermione._

"_BLAISE, STOREROOM. GET THE FUCK HERE." He shouted out of the door._

_Blaise appeared immediately. "Shit! Granger!"_

"_Quick, levitate the shelf away."_

_Blaise did as he was told, and Draco quickly rushed forward to carry Hermione, apparating her to St. Mungo's._

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean 'she's good to go'? She <em>_**not**__ good to go, Weasley, the wooden shelf fucking collapsed on her and hit her head, she should stay for observation in case there's a concussion."_

_Ginny sighed. "Really, Malfoy. She's __**good to go.**__"_

"_No!" Draco insisted, standing to his full height and crossing his arms, showing authority. "I will pay for the bills, Weasley. She will stay until I deem her fit to go."_

_Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. "Seriously, Malfoy? She's my __**best friend!**__ Do you think I would let her go without performing every possible check on her to make sure she's alright? She's absolutely fine! She came in without a scratch. Believe me, she can go home now."_

"_Malfoy, please, just let me go home." Hermione's voice interrupted them. She had opened the door and was giving them an annoyed look._

_Draco glared, pointing towards the bed in the hospital room she had just emerged from. "Go back in and sleep, Granger. You have a concussion."_

_Ginny let out an exasperated cry, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "No I don't!"_

"_MERLIN! MALFOY, STOP BEING CHILDISH!" Ginny shouted. "Just let her go home, she can take a good rest at home."_

_Draco sniffed. "Fine." He turned to Hermione. "Go home and take a good rest, but you're banned from the office for a week."_

* * *

><p><em>He was comfortable.<em>

_In fact, he was __**very**__ comfortable._

_He was happy in the office without her nagging and bitching away like a mother every second._

_There was nobody watching him like a hawk; no one pestering him to eat his meals; no one there to annoy him._

_He would apparate to her place everyday after work just to see her, but of course he would not let her know that. He missed her. Every day was the same – he apparated there, sit around acting nonchalant while she ranted and raved about how she was banned from the office by him, and then he would laugh at her childishness, knowing full well that __**he**__ was the one acting childish. She would give up eventually and they would end up talking about work, their day, and every random thing they could think of._

_They were sitting together on the couch, Hermione tired from a day of baking and Draco tired from a day of working. Unable to keep his eyelids open, he felt himself drifting into darkness…_

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed, stirring the dark blue solution in the cauldron. Beside her, Blaise was chopping the next ingredient to be put in the potion. It had been two days, and there was no news from Draco.<p>

It didn't feel like Christmas at all. Hermione was jittery and angsty all the time, while Ginny and Bonnie were extremely stressed, trying their best not to reveal anything as they were under the unbreakable vow. Blaise had not really slept or eaten a proper meal in these two days, and Ginny was worried. He seemed to take it upon himself to complete the cure for Draco.

Bonnie cancelled her trip back to the States so that she could stay behind to help, knowing that things wouldn't be easy for Ginny if she had left.

"Blaise? Do you think we should add some ginger root in the potion? It purifies the blood." Ginny commented.

"We have enough blood purifying ingredients already, Ginny." Came his short and curt reply.

Ginny eyed him cautiously – it had been like this for the past two days. Blaise had shut himself away, putting his heart and soul into making the potion. She had no idea if he would still agree to going to The Burrow for dinner. Judging from his behaviour, it was not likely.

The lift 'ding'-ed and Bonnie emerged, holding a basket full of ingredients for the potion. "Ginny? There's one more basket down there, could you get it? I'll take over the stirring!"

Ginny nodded and left, taking the opportunity to get away from Blaise and the tense atmosphere.

The silence in the roof-lab was deafening, and Bonnie sighed. It was Christmas, for bloody sake, she would not let Blaise ruin it for them. Besides, he was supposed to do something important that night, no?

"Mr. Zabini, the plan is still on for tonight right?"

Blaise froze, and his breath hitched. He was gripping the chopping knife so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Lips pursed, he looked up at Bonnie, eyes conflicting and exhaust showing on his face. "I… don't know, Bonnie."

Bonnie frowned and sighed. "Would you really let this affect you so much to ruin your happiness? I know Mr. Malfoy has posed a huge problem, but Mr. Zabini, you have to realize what you're doing now. You're pushing her away. Do you have any inkling of how you've been behaving the past two days? I can see the sorrow in her eyes every time she looks at you, I can see the hurt every time you snap at her. It's not her fault that Mr. Malfoy decided to do this. You're acting as if she's the one to blame!" She was on a roll, and she knew it. Not as if she cared, though. "She's the love of your life, do you not remember that? You said it yourself, she completes you, and being with her is like being home. She's your safe haven. So Mr. Zabini, I would really really appreciate it if you could pull yourself together grow back some brains. If you're letting this shit Draco Malfoy caused ruin your _life_, then by all means, _go ahead._"

Blaise stared dumbstruck at the petite witch in front of him. "I… uh…"

"You will go through with what you planned tonight, Zabini."

* * *

><p><em>His heart felt heavy as he approached the door he was so afraid of when he was younger.<em>

_Today, it no longer intimidated him._

_His Father wasn't inside; he had passed away in Azkaban. When Harry killed Voldemort, the Dark Mark had created such pain in his most loyal followers that all of them were left half-alive after it resided. Lucius Malfoy was not an exception._

_He was thrown into Azkaban with one leg in the coffin, and to Draco's immense surprise, Lucius managed to live for another three and a half years before he passed away._

_And that was the reason why he was stepping into his Father's office almost four years after the last time he did._

_Malfoy Potion Inc. had just started for half a year; things were going well. They were negotiating with the Weasley twins for a contract, and this shit happened._

_Draco sighed and pushed the door open, walking towards his Father's desk in the middle of the room. It was cold, musty, and humid, due to the lack of usage. A wave of his wand and the fire in the fireplace came to live, warming the office within a minute or two._

_He stood in front of his Father's desk, staring at the layer of dust that had formed on the tabletop. Elves were given strict orders to leave Lucius' office unattended, unless ordered by him to bring coffee and refreshments. If not, they were not allowed to enter, nor were they allowed to clean it. Draco left it as that after the war, not bothering with changing it._

_His eyes roamed his Father's desk, and paused over something. Something he had never seen before. It stood out like a sore thumb, for it was the only thin without dust in the whole room._

_A letter._

_A letter with __**his**__ name on it._

_Draco gulped._

_Had someone placed it there…?_

_Draco frowned and carefully picked the letter up._

_He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was still alive; it was not cursed. _

_Draco moved to sit on his Father's chair while opening the letter with shaky hands._

_**Son,**_

_**I am sorry.**_

_**Forgive me for depriving you of your childhood, love, and happiness. Forgive me for forcing those prejudiced views on you. Forgive me for making you take the mark. Forgive me for torturing you with the numerous unforgivables. Forgive me for leaving you and your mother alone in this world – for when you are reading this letter, I have already passed.**_

_**I am sorry.**_

_**There are no words to explain what I had done, what mistakes I had made. I will not give excuses for myself, because what I did was wrong. I can only leave the World hoping that you have turned into a better man than I was.**_

_**Don't make the same mistakes I did, son. Don't follow my footsteps.**_

_**I believe there is something all parents have told their children, which I never did tell you.**_

_**Draco, I'm proud of you.**_

_**I am proud of the man you have grown into. You did not turn into me. Now that the Dark Lord and I are gone, nothing is holding you back.**_

_**Pursue your dreams**_

_**Lucius A. Malfoy**_

_That was it, a short letter._

_Draco's hands dropped onto his lap, releasing a shuddering breath. His heart was thumping wildly; his mind was whirling._

_He felt angry._

_He hated his Father._

_He hated him for saying such things, and only sending it to him after the blasted old man had died._

_But at the same time, Draco felt… released._

_Ever since his brain was developed enough to remember things and form coherent thoughts, he had yearned for his Father's love, acceptance, and recognition._

_He never got them._

_So he tried to be like him, tried to make him proud so that he could earn praise, a smile, or a nod of acknowledgement._

_But… never. It never happened._

_Today, after reading his Father's letter, no matter how simple it was, Draco knew that it had taken a lot for his Father to write such things down._

_He felt released from his childhood, the burden, and the pressure of making everything perfect, as if that huge stone in his heart had dissipated into thin air within the span of a few seconds. He felt lighter._

_He could finally feel – feel his emotions, feel the vast emptiness in his soul, the lack of love. Emotions poured._

_And Draco wept._

_He truly wept for the first time in his life._

_Hermione found him half an hour later in a state she would never imagine seeing him in in her whole life. Face red and blotchy, tear-stained, pale, eyes seeing nothing, staring into space, a letter clutched tightly in his hand._

"_Malfoy…?" She approached him tentatively, ignoring the fact that she was entering Lucius Malfoy's study._

_She watched as his eyes regained some focus, and shifted to her face._

"_M- Draco. Are you alright?" She kneeled down beside him._

_His eyes followed. He gave a slight nod, a hint of smile on his lips as he closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek._

"_Draco…" She reached out and wiped the tear of his cheek._

_She had read about Lucius Malfoy's death on The Daily Prophet, and had immediately thought about Narcissa and Draco. She worried about their reactions, their emotional state, and most importantly, she worried about __**Draco**__. She did not know what to do. It was a Saturday, she had no work, and so she was free. Her skin was practically crawling with anxiety that she simply __**had**__ to come find him._

"_He died." His voice was barely a whisper._

"_I know." Her hand caressed his cheek._

"_He said he was sorry."_

_Though his eyes were closed, Draco knew Hermione's had widened in surprise._

"_And he said he was proud of me."_

_Hermione didn't know what to say. Her heart swelled for him, for she knew how much he had yearned for his Father's pride._

"_Then he told me to pursue my dreams."_

_Hermione smiled then. "Draco."_

_He opened his eyes, gazing deep into her chocolate hazel orbs._

"_Do you forgive him?"_

_Draco looked away, and the contact was lost. His lips pursed into a thin line as he mulled over her question. "I-_

"_Forgiving him is forgiving yourself, Draco. Only then can you move on with life. You can leave all the past – the hate and the pain – behind you, and live for yourself. Only then can you pursue your dreams wholeheartedly."_

_Draco looked back into her eyes. She gave him a warm smile as she recognized determination and authority in those beautiful silver irises. She got the Draco she knew back._

"_Yes, yes I do."_

_She broke into a grin, and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Good, now come on, let's go find Narcissa and get your lazy arses out for some lunch!"_

_That was the day Draco knew, deep inside, that Hermione had managed to tear down half of his impenetrable wall, the one that shut him off from the rest of the World._

* * *

><p>Blaise stood outside the door of The Burrow, clutching Ginny's hand and the expensive bottle of red wine he brought for the family tightly. He could hear the happy and cheerful chattering from inside, and soft Christmas music was playing in the background.<p>

"RONALD, HAVE YOU GOTTEN RID OF THE GARDEN GNOMES? DINNER IS IN HALF AN HOUR!" Came the shout of Molly Weasley.

Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry, this is my family."

Blaise smiled gently and brushed a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Nothing to be sorry about, love. Do you think Hermione's here?"

She nodded. "No matter what happens, she wouldn't let my family down."

Blaise took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." He said, reaching out to turn the knob, trying to ignore the heavy weight of the box in the inner pocket of his blazer and pushed the butterflies away.

Ginny had no idea what happened during the time where she left to collect the basket of ingredients for Bonnie, for when she returned, Blaise had somewhat assumed his usual self and told her to go home to prepare for dinner that night. She was overjoyed. Now, standing behind Blaise, she felt the tinge of excitement and anxiousness as she hid behind him, planning to surprise her family about their relationship. She didn't know what to expect.

He walked towards the direction where most of the noise was coming from, which he assumed was the kitchen. However, before he could take more than 3 steps, George and Charlie entered the living room where they were, grinning mischievously. Their eyes lit up in surprise.

Charlie had met Blaise once or twice when he helped out at his brother's shop when he was on holiday from Romania.

"Hey man! How're the potions going? There aren't any problems eh? To have you come over personally…" George said.

"I uh… Happy Christmas!" He said, and mentally slapped himself. _What an idiot_. He handed him the bottle of wine.

Ginny peaked from behind her boyfriend.

"Ginny!" The brothers exclaimed.

"Come on, it's rude to hide behind a visitor."

"Especially this great man who developed so many potions for our shop!"

Ginny gave a wicked smile and emerged fully from behind Blaise, a smirk on her lips.

George noticed their clasped hands first, and his smile fell.

"Hey Charlie, look, they're holding hands."

"Now that's an interesting turn of events."

The two brothers then said nothing, staring him down. Blaise had never felt smaller in his life.

Charlie eyed him sternly. "Well Mr. Zabini, you know this changes things."

Blaise nodded. "I know."

"You're not just a business partner now."

Ginny was getting fed up with the scrutinizing. However, Blaise held her back by a squeeze of her hand.

"How long?" They asked.

"About a year."

"A year!" George exclaimed. "And here I was worrying my sister was going to be a nun!"

The three males in the room laughed, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to introduce him to the rest of the family." She said and dragged him off to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked George once the couple was out of earshot.

He smirked. "He's got the money, he's got the looks."

"I think he's a nice chap, though he's associated with Malfoy."

"Malfoy's a nice chap too. After working with them for so long…"

Charlie shrugged. "They've both changed, however they wish to deny it."

"Changed by Gryffindors, too!"

"When do you think 'Mione can get Malfoy off his high horse and finally get together?"

George shook his head. "Hard to tell…"

"Well I know for good that that boy inside is good for our sister."

"Yeah."

She dragged Blaise into the kitchen, where her Mother was swishing her wand about and her Father was transfixed over the oven that Hermione had just brought over for them as a Christmas present.

"Mum? Dad?"

The two elders paused in what they were doing and looked up!

"Ginny! You're back! And who is this- oh!" Molly exclaimed in surprise, one hand flying to her mouth.

"You must be Blaise Zabini!" Arthur Weasley stepped in, diverting the attention from his wife's surprise.

"I am, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Blaise released Ginny's hand to shake her Father's.

"George and Charlie have shared a lot about you, Mr. Zabini. Said you were a great partner and they had immense joy working with you for the past few years."

"Blaise, please. They're too kind, it's been great pleasure working with them, they bring life to the boring days at work."

"Surely Malfoy isn't tiring you out?"

Blaise tensed, and Ginny's eyes widened, knowing she should cut in.

"Mum, Dad, um… Blaise and I are together."

Arthur smiled. "Well, that's g-

"NO!"

They spun around to see Ron standing at the door leading to the garden.

Hermione appeared behind him. "Good gods! Grow up, Ron!" She scolded, dragging him away from the door, slamming it close behind them.

Molly smiled. "I believe you've met Ronald. Doesn't seem to ever grow up, that boy. Ginny, he's the man you've been speaking of in your letters?"

Ginny nodded shyly.

"Well then. It's great to finally meet you. Ginny has told us a lot about you, but never told us your name." She clapped him on the back. "Now, shoo shoo, get out of the kitchen and join the others at the back, dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Zabini!" Hermione gave him a tired smile. "Good to see you here, it's nice to get a break from things."

Only the three of them knew the hidden meaning behind Hermione's words.

Before he could reply, Ron barged in again.

"You git! Did you feed my sister love potion? Ginny, how can you date this prejudiced Slytherin pig?"

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed, whacking him over the head. "WHO'S THE PREJUDICED IDIOT HERE? GROW UP AND LEARN THAT PEOPLE CHANGE AFTER THE WAR."

Blaise chuckled, following Ginny as she rolled her eyes and led him towards her other brothers, introducing him. All of them were welcoming and friendly, and Blaise breathed a sigh of relief, though he still couldn't get rid of the nerves.

"I invited Bonnie to join us," Hermione said. "It wouldn't be nice leaving her alone on Christmas day. Besides, she's been of great help to all of us in the company. I've already told Molly."

Ginny nodded. They had about four hours before they had to return to the office to add in the final ingredient. Leave it to boil for another 5 minutes and it would be ready for Draco to come back. If the cure didn't work… she was afraid to think of the consequences.

Blaise was also thinking the same thing. Four hours should be enough to do what he needed to do, and then he needed to go back to finish the potion. He would save Draco.

Half an hour later of mindless chitchat, what seemed like 20 huge plates of food were levitated out of the kitchen and placed themselves onto the table. The Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Bonnie moved to take their seats.

However, Blaise paused in front of his chair, lifting an eyebrow.

"Really, now?" He asked, plucking the tiny device from his chair. Ginny looked up from where she was sitting, and sighed dramatically.

George sniggered, held up a remote and pressed a small red button.

The small device produced a farting sound.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

"C'mon man, I've visited your shop enough times to know all the things you have in there."

He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at his spoon. "Finite Incantatem" It gave a red spark and four tiny legs appeared from below the spoon and detached from it. Blaise smirked.

"You have to be a Slytherin to beat one." Hermione sing-songed.

Harry sniggered. "Of course you know that."

She tensed, and shared a look with Bonnie, who gave her an encouraging smile. _Come on Hermione, don't let everything remind you of Malfoy. Not tonight._

Harry seemed to sense her sudden change in demeanor, and suddenly recalled Draco's situation. Did Hermione know something about it? It wasn't likely for Draco to tell her anything.

Before he could amend his mistake, however, Arthur spoke. "So, Blaise, what are you plans for the future?"

Blaise gave that question a thought. "Well, to be completely honest with you, I have just taken over Malfoy Potion Incorporation"

"**WHAT?**" George exclaimed, along with a couple of gasps from the table. Hermione, Ginny, and Bonnie were simply looking down at their food. Harry was the most surprised.

Blaise nodded. "We received the news two days ago. Draco has to leave the company due to personal reasons, and it is stated in my contract that I have to take over the company."

"Hermione, did you know about this?" Harry asked, extremely concerned.

She shook her head grimly. "No, Harry. I found out the same time they did."

"What do you mean by 'we' and they'?" Charlie asked.

"All of us." Blaise answered. "Bonnie was promoted to be my assistant, Theodore Nott will be the Head of Research and Development, and Hermione to be the financial consultant."

"Wasn't she the financial consultant already?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but I was also Draco's assistant and secretary and whatnots."

"So we'll be working with Nott now?" George asked.

"Yes. And if I may, I would like to request for all of you to not speak of this to anyone, including the media. I'm planning to officially announce this after the New Year."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you have that promise. This will stay within the family."

"What personal reasons could cause Malfoy to leave the company? This sounds very serious!" Charlie wondered out loud.

Everyone looked towards Hermione, expecting her to answer the questions. It only made her distressed, for she did not know anything.

Ron snorted. "What else, he probably got some disease from all the muggle women he's sleeping with."

"RONALD!" Molly exclaimed.

"What! Who knows? Bonnie said he's in France for Christmas. There can also be a possibility that he bedded some French there and decided not to come back."

Harry rolled his eyes and stuffed a chicken drumstick into Ron's mouth. "Just eat your food Ron, and shut up if you know what's best for you. Hermione, don't worry, we will find out when Malfoy returns."

"I'm sure lots of us wouldn't mind if he never does."

Before anyone could scream at him in frustration, a mini boxing glove flew out from under the table and hit Ron right under the chin, causing his mouth to snap right with a 'tuck'. The whole table erupted in laughter while Molly glared half-heartedly at George.

The dinner ended too quickly for Blaise. The butterflies stayed in his stomach wouldn't go away, and though he knew the dinner was good, he couldn't eat much. Molly seemed to understand, though she assumed he was just uncomfortable at The Burrow for the first time.

Ginny had told her and Arthur that this man had been through a lot, and his Mother… She shook her head. Being around such a big family, it must be new to him.

Little did she know Blaise was acting the way he was for a completely different reason.

Everyone was sitting around in the garden, playing and laughing, running around just like old times. Ron was finally shutting up after being dragged into a room and lectured by Harry and Hermione to grow up and accept Blaise. When Hermione left, Harry scolded him for what he said about Malfoy.

Blaise knew that the two elderlies were in the living room, preparing the presents for their children. Leaning towards Ginny, he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to the toilet."

She grinned and nodded, turning back to play with the pygmy puff her brother brought home from the shop.

Blaise peeked into the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

They looked up from what they were doing. "Yes dear?" Molly asked.

"Can I speak to the both of you?"

"Why yes of course, do take a seat." She replied, gesturing to the living room couch.

Blaise sat, trying not to show too much nervousness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He repeated.

They were looking at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I have known your daughter since the day she entered Hogwarts, and I admit that she did not receive the best treatment from me. Things have changed, we've all grown up, and we've been together for almost a year now. I love her immensely."

Arthur Weasley raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smile. He himself had done what Blaise was doing decades ago.

"I know that this is the first time you've met me, but I promise I'm not the same boy I was when we were in school. So, uh…"

"Go on, dear boy!" Molly urged.

Blaise took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow down.

"I… I would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

The parents smiled and shared a look.

"You will take care of her?" Arthur asked.

Blaise nodded. "I will, sir."

"My daughter's got quite a temper." He continued.

Blaise smiled fondly. "I know that, sir."

"Well then, you have the permission if you call me Arthur."

Blaise's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really?"

"Why, of course, welcome to the family, Blaise." Molly exclaimed, moving to give him a big hug.

"I- wow. Thank you, Mrs- uh, Molly! Thank you, Arthur."

"Now," Arthur gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Go get her!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I SEE A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL COMING UP~~ **

**ALL YOU BLAISEXGINNY SHIPPERS READING MY FIC, if you wanna write the proposal, WRITE IT, and post it as an ask to my tumblr (which can be found on my profile), or just simply write it as a review, or send it to my personal email (leave a review to ask for it and I'll give it to you!)**

**Just a mention, the proposal is to take place after they open their presents! It can be at The Burrow or at home, privately, but it has to happen on Christmas Day!**

*******kneels and begs for forgiveness***** Sorry for not updating for MONTHS! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. The action is coming up next chapter.**

**Reeaaaallllll action.**

**I can't wait, though school is extremely busy and I'm sleeping at 2am every single day. Holidays are coming, though there's a major exam when the holidays end!**

**Do click the BIG BLUE REVIEW BUTTON to tell me what you think!**

**And yes, to avoid confusion, the underlined bit was George speaking.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm so glad you like my story so far!**

**REVIEW!**

**AND HOPEFULLY WRITE THE PROPOSAL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and unrecognizable characters belong to me!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a crappy update. The next chapter is the exciting part. Bear with me for this, I have more time on my hands now and I will update soon! Promise, promise promise. So sorry to all who have reviewed, favourited, and followed my story! I received a story follow from ****xfictionfanx****, felt extremely guilty, and therefore completed this chapter. Here we go, enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco heard something flip. Then, he felt pain. Immense pain.<p>

He groaned. It hurt to breath.

There was a thud and a creek.

A cold hand brushed his hair back.

"Draco?"

_Mother_.

He groaned again.

"Open your eyes, Draco."

His mother did not sound happy. There was another creek. Uh oh.

He cracked an eye open. _Thank merlin the curtains are drawn._ He opened the other eye.

_Hold up a fuck, I'm not at home?_

"Draco, look at me."

_Damn you old woman, I'm in fucking pain and I can't breath or speak, stop ordering me around._

"Draco!" She was starting to sound impatient.

He grunted in protest.

Narcissa sighed and moved to help him sit up, passing him a cup of water, which Draco gulped down within seconds. He released a sigh, resting his head against the headboard. The pain had dulled a little and it was just a consistent throb in his chest.

It took him a while to recognize his surroundings. He was at the Delacour manor, France. That's right. What day was it again?

"You've been out for two days, Draco. This is the worst Christmas I can ever get in my life."

_Ah, so it's Christmas._

"Now, do you want to tell me what is happening to you, or do you want me to pour this vial of Veritaserum down your throat?"

Draco turned his head slowly to look at her. "Mother." He rasped. "Could you tell me what happened, first?"

"You blacked out two days ago. Gabrielle discovered you hours later when she came in to talk to you. We called a healer, and he discovered blisters on your lungs. It was rare, I mean, who would have blisters on their _lungs_? He gave you a potion for it. Do you know what happened, Draco? The potion didn't cure you like it was supposed to. It managed to pop half of those blisters you had and blood started coming out of your nose and you were coughing up liters of blood. You were convulsing and having spasms, begging me to just kill you already. We had to restrain you to the bed to prevent you from clawing at yourself. The healer tried other potions, but you reacted badly to them all. I ordered him to stop because I couldn't stand watching you undergo such pain. The potions weren't even healing you – they're making you worse. Everyone's worried, Draco, so pray tell, _what is happening to you?_"

As if he wasn't already having difficulty breathing, Draco felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs. His Mother's words echoed in his mind. _The potions weren't even healing you – they're making you worse._

His heart sped up and clenched as he realized what he should have months ago.

It all made sense now.

He cursed his own stupidity.

The reason why he was not healing over the years but only getting worse; the reasons why he felt worse than before whenever Blaise administered a new potion on him… He was never going to be healed. Healing him would be killing him.

It was too much for him to take.

He needed to get away.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, totally ignoring Narcissa's question.

"_What_? Answer my question, Draco!"

He continued ignoring her, getting out of bed. "Answer _my_ question, Mother."

"It's ten at night, Draco, now answer m- Where are you GOING!?" She screamed.

"Away from here." With that, Draco disappeared with a pop.

He ignored the blinding pain, as if he was torn into half as he felt the tug of the apparition and appeared outside The Leaky Cauldron. He did not even feel his feet touch ground as he landed unglamorously on the pavement. It was a wonder that he did not splinch himself. Apparating across countries in his blistered state? _No way._

He grunted in pain and picked himself up, stumbling into the pub. He needed to dull himself of the pain.

Hannah Abbott, the Landlady (who took over Tom after the war) gasped in shock as a familiar blonde stumbled into her pub. She knew he was associated with Hermione, but what was he doing in her pub on _Christmas _Night? Not to mention looking like he was looking now, tired, pale, and very obviously in pain.

"Aye woman, gi'me my beer!" The customer she was currently serving demanded and she snapped her attention back to him. She huffed and slammed the butterbeer she was holding down onto his table and turned to approach Malfoy, who had managed to stumble into a chair and land unceremoniously on the ground. Other people were starting to give him weird looks, sniggering under their breaths.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's get you up." She muttered, She held back a gasp as she touched him, as his skin felt too cold to be normal. Beads of cold sweat were forming on his forehead, and he was panting in obvious pain. She hauled him onto a chair and accio-ed a clean warm towel and pressed it against his forehead.

"."

"What was that, Malfoy?"

"'bini, please. Call Zabini." He gasped as another wave of pain hit him.

"Zabini, as in Blaise Zabini?" His head jerked down once as a nod, and Hannah moved to pull out her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished opening their presents, and had intended to sit around in the living room to chat, but was shoo-ed away by Molly, intending to give the couple some privacy and for Blaise to do what he needed to. Bonnie had left them after dinner to return to her place to floo her family.<p>

"Stop giving me that look, love. It's on the tree, go find it."

Ginny giggled shyly. "Is it that obvious?"

Blaise gave her a look that said 'obviously', and as she got up to go to the tree, he moved to retrieve the _real_ present from his pocket.

"Blaise, at least give me some clue as to wha-

She stopped abruptly as she turned around and found him kneeling on one knee on the ground, holding a black velvet box with the most beautiful ring she has ever seen in her life. It was ring with a black diamond embedded in a flower of diamonds. Her hand flew to her heart as she stared wide-eyed at him, lost in his chocolate brown orbs that were rich with love and adoration.

"Ginny." He started, not even caring about the slight quaver in his voice due to his nervousness. "I know that I was not be the best person to you when we were younger, but things changed after the war. I am extremely lucky and blessed that you gave me a chance to be your friend, to be your love. I found love in you that I couldn't find in others, and you found love in me that you couldn't find in Potter. You complete me and make me a better person than I was, and I love you with all my heart. I swear to you that I will cherish you and support you for the rest of my life. I love you, for everything you are, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am asking you something that I will never ask any other woman in my life. And if you don't want to right now, I will wait till you're ready, and I'll stand by your side forever till you say _yes_. So, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will y-

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed. When she realized what she'd done, she blushed tomato-red. "Sorry, pretend I didn't say anything, go on."

Blaise chuckled. "Will you, Ginevra Molly Weasley do me the honour of being my wife?"

Ginny giggled, as a lone tear slipped down her eye. "_Sì_!"

Nothing could describe how Blaise felt in that moment, except that he was so _happy_ he could conjure the World's greatest patronus and rid the World of all its evil.

Speaking of patronuses, Ginny gasped as a pigeon flew into the room. The message was obviously meant for Blaise, as she couldn't hear the pigeon's short message before it disappeared, although she was extremely alarmed by Blaise's reaction to it.

"FUCK!" He swore as he scrambled to get up from his kneeling position.

"Blaise, what's wrong-

She was cut off when Blaise gave her a peck on the lips and slid the ring onto her forth finger.

"As much as I want to spend time with you, Ginny, that message was from Abbott. Draco's back. I'm going to get him, you go to Bonnie and bring her to the roof-lab."

"How about my f-

"There's no time for your family now, love. I'm so sorry, please understand, Draco's in pain."

At that, Ginny's eyes widened and she gave him an affirmative nod before apparating. Blaise disappeared a millisecond after.

Everyone was trying to squeeze against the door trying to listen in on Blaise and Ginny. They didn't hear their conversation as their voices were muffled, but they did see a patronus fly into the living room and _one_ distinct pop. Charlie assumed Blaise had arranged for something and the patronus was to tell them it was ready, so the two of them had disapparated.

"Okay now everyone, show's over."

While all of the above happened, Hermione had been staring at the last present in her hand. She had been holding it and saving it for the last, unsure whether she should open it. She needed some privacy to open _this _one, so she left the Weasleys to go to the tree not so far down the hill behind The Burrow. The family said nothing but watch her walk away, knowing deep inside their hearts that she was more worried for him than anyone else in the room. She deserved her privacy.

Hermione's heart wrenched, and she willed herself not to cry. It had been two days and still no news of _him_. She wanted desperately to apparate to wherever he was and curse him to hell and back, but at the same time she just wanted to see him and know that he was okay. Staring at his present for her, her heart ached for him – she _needed_ him.

It hit her like a wave and she swayed on the spot and almost dropped her present.

She needed Draco like she needed air, and not knowing where he was and not knowing what was happening to him was killing her. Screw the consequences, screw whatever he felt, screw the World's prejudices and screw the public.

She was going to tell him she loves him.

She laughed to herself and got up to go back to the Weasleys and noticed them arguing about something.

"What's going on?"

"Blaise was proposing, and a patronus flew in and they disapparated, and George was insisting he'd seen the patronus before." Harry explained. "Me too, actually. The patronus… I'm sure it was someone from the DA."

Hermione felt worry bubble within her. She _knew_ something was wrong. "The DA?" She questioned. "What animal was it?"

"C'mon, that Slytherin definitely arranged something and he took Ginny away! He's probably _raping_ her right now and _we don't know!"_ Ron exclaimed, earning several eye-rolls and a smack from Molly.

"That's enough Ron, Blaise has been nothing but civil to you throughout dinner. The least you could do is give this guy some credit for being able to snatch Ginny." Harry scolded.

Hermione huffed. She was getting more and more anxious. "Hello? Someone tell me what animal it was!"

"A pigeon!" George piped in.

Hermione frowned. She _knew _the pigeon patronus. Why would _she_ contact Blaise, or Ginny?

"Do you k-

"_Accio bag!_" Hermione's bag flew from inside the house into her hands. She shoved Draco's present in and disapparated with a pop.

It was simultaneous. Just as she appeared at the pub, someone else disapparated away.

She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of _blonde_ in the whirl of action.

"Hermione!" Hannah Abbott rushed up to her.

Hermione turned furious eyes towards the innocent girl. "Was that Malfoy? What was he doing here?"

"Yes! Malfoy! I don't know, he stumbled into the pub and was in obvious pain, and told me to send a patronus to Zabini! They just left; I don't know where they went! Hermione?"

The only answer Hannah got was a frustrated scream and a pop of disapparition.

* * *

><p>Blaise let out a strand of colourful Italian curses as he appeared in the roof-lab room and unceremoniously threw Draco onto the bed. The man was already out cold.<p>

He went out of the room just as Ginny and Bonnie appeared from the lift, not being able to apparate directly into the lab.

"How's he?"

"Out cold." Blaise replied as he hurried over to the potion, peering closely into it.

The colour of the potion was still blue-violet in colour. Blaise cursed.

"We can't do this, the potion's not ready, Draco's… Draco's _dying_ inside, there's- the-" Blaise let out a shaky breath and dragged a hand through his short curls. "The potion's not going to be ready in about an hour."

Ginny had never seen Blaise like this – his hands were shaking and his breathing was short and heavy. Basically, he was a right mess. Going up to him, she took her face in her hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Blaise, love, _breathe. _I'll go in and take care of him. I promise he'll be fine. You stay here and watch the potion, make sure it's correct and done in an hour's time. Please, don't do anything silly, Bonnie, watch him."

With that, she took off towards the room, pulling out her wand in the process. Bonnie smiled as she caught a sparkle in her left hand.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise looked up from staring at the cauldron, confusion clouding his eyes. After a few seconds, realization dawned on him, and the frustration of Draco's potion and condition disappeared and his face broke into a smile.

"About that… yeah, thank you Bonnie."

"You're welcome. Meanwhile, please calm down, I'm sure Ginny will do all she can to make Mr. Malfoy's condition stable, all we can do is wait for the potion to be ready."

"No, no… There's definitely something we can do about the potion to make it ready now."

"I'm not sure that's a wise option- NO! STOP!" She exclaimed as she watched Blaise pick up a bunch of silverweed, prepared to throw them into the cauldron. She rushed forward, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As she reached out to smack his hand away from the cauldron, neither of them noticed her that side pushed against the fire control, making the fire beneath the cauldron stronger. "Mr. Zabini, please. Let the potion be. All we can and should do right now is wait."

"Bonnie, he's my best friend. I can't let him die! How am I going to answer to everyone? Granger's gon-

"He wants to see you."

Blaise paused mid-sentence and looked towards the voice and found Ginny looking at him with a troubled look.

When his brain finally registered what she had told him, he scrambled from where he was towards the room. However, she stopped him as he passed her.

"Blaise…"

He didn't like the sound of it.

Giving her a wide-eyed questioning look, he urged her to continue.

"…he-… Draco hasn't got long. Hermione… Hermione needs to know, Blaise. She _needs_ to be here. Narcissa too."

What she said reverberated in the space between his ears. It's a sound amplified by a hundred microphones, the sound echoing from the walls.

_Draco hasn't got long…_

His heart clenched as he felt the World go cold. His throat was constricted as he felt a rush of emotions from deep within him. He _knew _what he had to do – get Narcissa and Granger, fix the potion, save his friend. But he couldn't. Was it worth sacrificing himself to save his friend?

He hesitated at that.

Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. Slytherins were selfish. They put themselves before others. It didn't matter if others died for him. There must be a loophole in their vows for him to find.

But…

"Blaise?"

A weak voice from within the room dragged him out of his stupor and he rushed into the room, intent on seeing his friend; previous thoughts diffused to smoke as if they weren't there a few seconds ago.

Going into the room, Blaise held back tears as he saw the state his friend was in. It was as if there wasn't anymore colour in him, except his beautiful grey eyes which seemed to have lost it's life.

_Draco hasn't got long….._

He pushed that thought away.

"Blaise. Stop the potion." Draco managed weakly. Ginny had managed to dull the pain he was feeling, but it still hurt too much.

Those words ignited a flame in Blaise. "_What?_ Stop the potion? Draco, I can't fucking let you _die, _you fucked up son of a b-

"No, listen to me. In France, I collapsed. Healer tried to heal me, I only got worse. The cure… will kill me."

Blaise scoffed. "The healer didn't use the correct potions, Draco. You and I both know that the curse is created by Dolohov, we have established that over the past three years, _nothing_ will work, _that's _why I'm making the potion I am making outside! You can't give up at this stage when I'm almost done with it!"

Draco closed his eyes, feeling too much pain, both physically and mentally. He could feel it himself – this time the pain was so much and long lasting that he _knew_ he was going to die soon. If he didn't, he would have killed himself to end the pain. He felt as if his lungs were burning with every breath he took, but he had to do what he had to do.

Hermione.

"It's not gonna work, Blaise…" his voice was barely a whisper now. "The letter….."

Blaise ignored Draco's pessimism and nodded. "Bonnie?" He called.

She came in as if she had been waiting outside the door all along.

"Can you go to Draco's office, third drawer from the top on the right, get the files and letter, bring them up. I'll lift the wards for you."

It was for security purposes that wards were put up on every level to only admit those who work there during the holiday season. It was also to give to workers a proper break - apparition in and out of the office is prohibited to reduce convenience because the making of Potions require lots of cooperation between different departments, and that implies going to different levels of the building to get what they need.

As Bonnie rushed out to the lift, Blaise pulled out his wand to remove the wards. Now, he would stay with his friend while they wait for the potion to be ready. He wasn't going to give up on Draco just because he gave up.

She walked to the drawer Blaise told her to, thinking about how Hermione should be told about Draco's condition. Ginny said the man didn't have much time left, but _why- _why does he not want to tell Hermione? Not even his own Mother? It wasn't fair. He wasn't being fair to the people that mattered most to him. He wasn't being fair to Blaise. She thought about the unbreakable vow she took. She wasn't allowed to tell Hermione about Draco's condition, or she would die. She obviously didn't want to die! Bonnie sighed, pulling open the designated drawer, only to find it empty. She was momentarily confused and was about to pull open the other drawers before she realized that Draco had probably concealed the items. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

"_Finite Incantatem"_

She gasped. She really _is_ stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFY. MUAHAHAHA. Hope this wasn't a crappy update for you, I promise the next chapter is good. I will update soon! I LOVE YOU! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**GIVE ME FLAMES GIVE ME FLAMES GIVE ME FLAMES I NEED TO IMPROVE MY WRITING AND MY STORY RIGHT? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! I apologise so much for not having updated for so long. My A-levels is beginning on the 7****th**** of November (today's the 3****rd**** in Singapore) and I am struggling to cram as much information as I can into my brain and I feel so saturated. (if you know what I mean)**

**ANYWAY. The reason for this update. I'm actually so tired of deoxyribonucleic acids and cells that I'm back writing this fic (I know it's not a good time but damn A levels to Voldemort and back). I just want to explain that a long time has passed since I started this fic and to be honest, I can't help but think that my ending is stupid, ridiculous, and just, sucks.**

**However, I've put so much effort into writing this fic and took so much courage to upload them, I feel that I should complete it, no matter how crap I think my ending is.**

**Also, I HAVE READERS TO ANSWER TO! :D I am extremely thankful to everyone who read my story and am even more thankful to everyone who reviewed.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys. You rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So we're not going to tell Ms. Granger." Bonnie declared.<em>

_"Nope, never. So please, Bonnie, if you'd be our bonder." Blaise said, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand as she tried to pull it away._

_Bonnie nodded, "So the vow is never to reveal to any person about Draco dying?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright." With a wave of her wand, silver threads appeared around Blaise and Ginny's hands, binding them together. "Will you, Ginny Weasley, not reveal to any person living or dead, about the curse Draco Malfoy is under?"_

_Ginny's lower lip trembled. "I-I will." She couldn't tell her parents after all. __Not even Fred. __She couldn't even whisper it to her dead brother at night when she couldn't sleep._

_A thick tongue of fire wound around their clasped hands._

_"And will you keep the news of his impending death to you and you only?"_

_"I will."_

_Another tongue of fire wound around their hands, and with another wave of Bonnie's wand, the silver threads disappeared as the 'ceremony' of the vow was completed._

* * *

><p>Hermione was enraged. Draco Malfoy was back, Blaise Zabini knew, and <em>she<em> didn't. When was the last time she didn't know everything about that blonde haired git? Oh right, since many months ago. Things were getting more and more suspicious. There was something going on which they were both not telling her about. It was incredibly annoying, not knowing something. She growled to herself as she jabbed the button in the lift to bring her to Draco's office. She had tried both his and Blaise's place, but none of them were there. The office was her last resort. She didn't know what else to do.

The lift ding-ed, and stepped through, only to stop as she realized she did not feel the shiver as she passed the wards.

Someone had removed it. That meant either the ward was taken down to let Blaise through, or there was an intruder in their office.

She _knew_ it was the former.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out her wand, cautiously going towards his office so that she wouldn't alert him of her presence. Whatever he was doing, she would have to catch him red-handed. Slytherins could get away with anything without evidence that they'd done it.

She had not taken two steps from the lift when a figure dashed out of the office towards her direction, and Hermione was too surprised by who it was to hex the person, and they ended up colliding into each other, stumbling backwards into the lift.

Bonnie screamed, her mind racing. "Ms. Granger!" She gasped. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Hermione gave her an incredulous look while keeping a tight grip on her wand. She eyed the documents in Bonnie's hands suspiciously. "Bonnie, what are _you_ doing here, and what are those you have in your hands?"

Bonnie blanched. It felt as if her heart had skipped three beats, being caught red-handed by Hermione. She needed to get these documents to Draco _fast,_ and at the same time she had to get this woman in front of her to the roof-lab too. How was she going to achieve that?! She prayed her realization wasn't wrong, or she would die. But no matter, Blaise had helped her _so much_, she was willing to risk it.

Her eyes darted around. They were in the lift. Hermione had her wand in her hand.

"_Great." She thought. "I just need to pause long enou-_

Before she could complete her thought, Hermione had reached out and snatched the documents from Bonnie's grasp.

_Bingo._

To Hermione, Bonnie's too long a pause and quick scan around the lift were hints of guilt and means to search for an escape route.

Bonnie faked a gasp, knowing things were turning in her favor. "H-Hermione! Please, no, that's-

She shut up at Hermione's signature glare and gulped, taking a step back in 'fear', moving away from the lift door and allowing it to close.

Hermione's eyes snapped up from searching through the documents at the sound of the metal lift door screeching shut. They narrowed threateningly.

"No, no please, Hermione, please return them to me! They're just pieces of paper, Hermione please!" She cried, struggling to open the metal door, but to no avail, as they are charmed to only be opened from the inside when there is someone occupying it. "Please, Hermione!"

Suspecting a concealment charm on the documents, Hermione shot Bonnie another glare.

"_**Finite Incantatem."**_

Bonnie's heart rate sped up, praying to every deity that Draco had stronger charms than that to conceal his documents. Her wishes came true, for the documents remained blank.

However, Hermione was distracted by the soft warm glow above the lift buttons to care that the documents stayed unchanged.

Her mouth slowly fell open into a surprised 'o', having not seen that button before. She looked back to Bonnie and found herself staring into wide, terrified eyes.

She had to finish the act. "No, Hermione, please don't! They'll kill me!"

At the word _'they'_, Hermione snapped back to attention, remembering her purpose of being in the office.

"Malfoy." She hissed, and her hand shot out to press the golden button. "Thank you, Bonnie, for your help."

With that, Hermione slowly disappeared from view with a smirk, one that clearly resembled a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, and her legs gave way as she sunk to the floor.

She was still alive. She wasn't wrong about the loophole in the Unbreakable Vow. Hermione was on her way up. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been sitting and watching the potion for a while now, weighing her options and contemplating how she had to get Hermione and Narcissa to the roof-lab without breaking the vow. Unconsciously playing with the new ring on her finger, she allowed a lone tear to slip down her cheek. She couldn't imagine how and what Hermione's reaction would be when she found out about Draco's death. She could see the reason why Draco didn't want Hermione to know about his condition, but she didn't entirely understand either. Hermione would be the key to the cure, but why? Could it be as simple as not wanting her to spend night and day sacrificing her health to look for a cure for him? She couldn't understand Draco's mind, and she didn't want to think about it anymore. Looking up towards the clock, they had about ten minutes till the potion was ready. She hoped Draco was strong enough to pull through another ten minutes. She also prayed that the potion they are brewing would be the cure. If not… she didn't want to think about it.<p>

Just then, something occurred to her and she did a double take to the potion. It was dark blue. She frowned. The potion was supposed to turn dark blue in ten minutes when it's ready. Why is it dark blue now?

"Shit. BLAISE! BLAISE! GET OUT OF THERE!" She screamed. "THE POTION!"

The alarmed Blaise rushed out of the room and over to her, eyes widening at the colour of the potion. His head snapped to the clock on the wall, and swore.

"Why is it like this?!" He shouted back. Looking down to inspect the fire, he swore. "FUCK! GINNY! TURN OFF THE FIRE! TURN IT OFF!"

"What's going on here?"

The couple's heads snapped up towards the voice, and Ginny screamed.

"HERMIONE!"

Blaise's eyes widened. "GRANGER! WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?"

"Bonnie, s-

Ginny felt her legs crumble beneath her as she fell to the floor. Her mind was blank. Did Bonnie sacrifice herself so that Hermione could come up?

"Is she dead?" Came the voice of Blaise.

"WHAT?! No! Of course not, why would she be? Now tell me, where is Draco?"

Silence ensued. Neither of them knew how to answer her, unsure whether or not they should reveal to her, even though she was there in the lab already.

A cough echoed from within the room, and Hermione dashed towards it before Blaise could catch her.

There, lying on a bed looking as pale as the sheets was Draco, with a bit of blood trickling down the corner of his lips.

Hermione stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at him in unadulterated horror, blood draining from her face.

"Draco…"

Blaise and Ginny followed into the room, and Blaise cursed as he saw the blood, rushing back out to retrieve a vial of the potion. Fuck the fire, fuck the time, the potion turned dark blue like it's supposed to. He needed to save a life.

Draco's eyes fluttered at the sound of her voice, but he was too weak to open them, let alone speak.

Hermione took a tentative step towards him, heart clenching at his state.

She had so many questions, but none came out. What happened to him, who did this to him, what was going on, why was Blaise here, and Ginny, and Bonnie? What did they know about this, how did they _all_ know about this, why was she kept in the dark?

She was about to reach out for Draco's hand, when Ginny beat her to it, being told by Blaise to pull him up into a sitting position. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned off the blood on Draco's lips.

Hermione's eyes widened at the vial of blue potion in Blaise's hands. Finally finding her voice, she straightened in alarm. "What's that?"

"I can't explain, Granger." He replied, cursing his unbreakable vow and gently pried Draco's lips open to pour down the liquid.

"What? NO! BLAISE, WHAT'S THAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hermione shrieked, rushing forward in attempt to stop Blaise from feeding Draco the potion.

Bonnie rushed in behind them, grabbing hold of Hermione just in time before she could reach Blaise. Ginny, too, rushed to Hermione's side to prevent her from doing anything rash. Tears of despair were now openly flowing down her face, and it broke Ginny's heart to see her friend so torn and confused about everything.

Blaise held his breathe as he watched Draco remain motionless, too weak to resist the potion. He could hear Hermione weeping and struggling beside him.

Draco could sense her presence despite the pain. Why, why did she have to appear when he was in that state? Why, after hiding this curse from her for 3 years, she had to be there? Why, after doing everything he could to stop her from finding out, she had to be there to watch him die? Why, when he had finally accepted his death, she had to be there and make him want to see her again? To tell her he loves her? To perhaps hope again that he would live to create a family? With her?

Seconds felt like hours, and a collective gasp echoed through the room as blood started to trickle out of Draco's nose.

He had turned a few shades whiter, if it was even possible, and Draco's eyes shot open. They were blood-shot, like they were before with the red potion.

Face scrunched up in pain, Draco curled into a fetal position, clenching his fists and holding them towards his chest, pulling and tearing at his shirt. Tremors shook his body as cold sweat started to form.

A wave of panic hit her and Hermione rushed forward, trying to catch Draco's arms to prevent him from clawing and hurting himself. Was this what was happening to Draco all these months, yet she was completely oblivious? When did he become like this? How did it happen?

Blaise had crumbled to the ground, watching helplessly as Hermione tried to grab hold of Draco's arms. The potion failed. It was killing Draco. His blood was seeping through his back and staining the bed sheets.

"Draco, Draco! Stop! Please!" She cried, finally grabbing hold of one of his wrists. "Ginny, Bonnie, please, HELP ME!"

She didn't realize she had started crying. Everything was too much for her to take.

At that, Ginny and Bonnie snapped out of their trance and rushed into action. Ginny, being experienced with dealing with patients, waved her wand and restraints tied Draco's arms and legs down to the bed, preventing him from hurting himself. However, they seemed to have the opposite effects on him, as he was held down and the wounds on his back were pressing against the bed, putting him in more pain.

"NO GINNY! RELEASE THE BANDS, RELEASE HIM! IT'S HURTING HIM!" Hermione screamed, trying to untie the bands. Tears were running down her face like a running faucet, but she didn't care.

It was all about Draco.

He writhed and twisted on the bed, fighting the restraints, making gurgling noises as the blood choked him and pain tore through his entire body. It was ironic how it was when he was at the brink of death that he realized how much he regretted not letting Hermione know about his curse. Memories of her ran through his mind, and all he wanted to do was to feel her warmth again. Wished that she was there to support him through all his pain, wished he had told her so he could for once feel loved that someone cared enough to pour through book after book to find a cure for him. But then again, what was he thinking? Didn't Hermione already love him?

Excruciating pain tore through him, and Draco, too, began to cry. He cried for himself and his life, the things he had given up – Auror job, Hermione, his Company – and he cried for his Mother. He cried for the memories he had of Hermione, the times he wish he had kissed her, the times he wish he had held her a while longer, the times he wished she was there when he felt like killing himself.

He cried because he was fucking gonna die in front of the woman he loved most.

"BLAISE! BLAISE! SNAP OUT OF IT, HELP ME HOLD HIM! PLEASE, BLAISE ZABINI!" Ginny screamed at her fiancé, sending a stinging hex at him while trying endless spells to help relieve Draco of his pain.

"I… I can't… I failed, I failed…." Blaise repeated over and over again, looking at the ground with a haunted look.

Unsure of what to do, Bonnie let go of Draco's feet, went over to Blaise, and slapped him across his face.

His head shot up in shock, before he was wrenched up from the ground and pushed unceremoniously towards the bed, forcing Blaise to take Ginny's position in holding down Draco's feet to prevent him from struggling.

Hermione, using all her strength to hold down Draco's arm, was trying desperately to wipe away Draco's sweat and tears from his eyes.

She had never felt so helpless in her life, not even when Harry disappeared into the forest to face Voldemort.

Draco's cries had reduced to a quiet whimper as blood continued to trickle out of his nose and mouth. He struggled to breath.

Hermione cried harder as she watched him turn his head towards her, trying desperately to open his eyes to see her one last time. He just wanted to see her beautiful face one last time. He knew he was a fucked up man, with thoughts no one could understand and stubborn-ness no one could rival. As much as he desperately wanted to tell her he loved her, he wouldn't. Why burden her with such strong words when all he was going to do was die after saying them? He wouldn't do that to her.

Oh, but he loved her so.

There was no point holding him now, he had stopped struggling. His body was giving in to the pain, it numbed him. Struggling was useless, and only hurt him more.

Arrays of light continued to float about Draco's body as Ginny continued spell after spell, trying to clear his lungs so that the blood wouldn't choke him, but the blood just kept coming out.

Hermione slid down onto the ground beside the bed, unsure of what to say.

She reached out and brushed Draco's hair gently away from his face. There was no point in questioning him anymore, all she wanted to do was to see his beautiful grey eyes again, and tell him she loved him. Perhaps that would give him enough strength to continue fighting and not give in.

"Draco…" she sobbed. "Draco, I'm here. It's Hermione, I'm here. Please… open your eyes, Draco."

His eyelids fluttered and his mouth moved, but Hermione put a finger on it to shush him.

"No, don't try to speak. Please Draco, just open your eyes." She reached out to carress his soft blonde hair.

Blaise and Bonnie watched silently, unable to hold back their tears either.

Slowly but surely, Draco's eyes opened, revealing to her those beautiful eyes she loved. They were brimming with tears and sorrow, conveying to her three words that she so desperately wanted to hear, and she _needed_ to say.

"I love you."

Something changed in his eyes, and they slid close again, just as another tear trickled down its corner.

Ginny, unable to control herself, let out a sob. It pained her to watch her friends go through so much pain, and it pained her more that there was nothing she could do help Hermione save Draco. A new bout of determination shot through her as she performed more complex spells on Draco.

She must have done something right, or something terribly wrong, because just as a ray of orange light shot out of her wand and hit Draco, every muscle wthin his body contracted and he let out a scream along with blood. Lots of blood.

Every single person in the room gasped and Ginny dropped her wand in shock of what she had just done. Hermione, Bonnie and Blaise scrambled to hold Draco down as he began to struggle once more, seemingly gaining strength once again.

Hermione leaned over Draco and used her body weight to hold his arm down as he struggled more. She cried even harder, as if she wasn't already.

"Ginny, please, Ginny, do something, DO SOMETHING, GINNY!"

Then, something happened.

Just as Draco opened his mouth for another scream, Hermione's tear fell in. No one but Blaise saw as it glimmered amongst the white light engulfing Draco's body, curtesy to Ginny. It hit the back of his mouth, and Draco was suddenly engulfed in a weird tickling sensation within him, once again falling limp in everyone's arms.

"Draco, Draco please, don't give up!" Hermione shook his arm. "Damn it, Draco, I love you, I LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME NOW YOU STUPID FERRET. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS SHIT FOR MONTHS AND THEN DIE ON ME!"

Blaise scrambled out of the room, surprising everyone, and returned within seconds with a new vial of potion in his hand. Rushing over to Hermione's side, he pushed it against her cheek.

"What are you, Zabini, no-

"Your tear, Granger. Give me your fucking tear."

"What? What do you need my tears for? Draco needs-

"JUST FUCKING GIVE ME YOUR TEAR!" He yelled, shocking Hermione into silence as Blaise caught a trickle of tear into the vial. "Now, I don't know what's going to happen, but be prepared he's gonna struggle the hell out of himself."

And Blaise emptied the vial in Draco's mouth.

For a while, nothing happened.

As if struggling wasn't bad enough, something sizzled and a wisp of white smoke escaped Draco's mouth.

He had stopped breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should probably stop with the cliffhangers, hehe.**

**This chapter was painful to write, and my lack of vocabulary made it even more difficult, but, relief my pain with reviews? **

**Once again, I love you all.**

**REVIEW! And flame. Seriously. There's ought to be something.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! I'm a couple of months later than the predicted update date.. haha, but life was a little difficult for a while and I was too busy sorting out myself before I'm back to the world of fanfiction. However, I'd like to thank all who still took the time to review, asking me to update. It really motivates me to continue writing! I'm a few months out of school since I graduated, and I apologise in advance if my English seems to have deteriorated. Teaching in pre-school isn't helping either. **

**Anyway, we're almost at the end! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Explosions.

Fire.

Smoke engulfing him and burning his lungs.

There were people screaming all around him, and spells flying in all directions.

Instinct kicked in, and he ran, ducking curses as they narrowly missed his body. He had no idea where he was running to. He just needed to _get away_.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Another scream, this one with a certain… haunting… _chill_, tore through the air, and Draco skidded to stop as an arm detached from the body landed unceremoniously in front of him. His stomach lurked and bile rose up his throat. _Fuck_.

His heart was speeding, and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Confusion was pushed away to the deep corners of his mind as survival instincts kicked in.

He pushed his legs forward into a run, feeling his pockets for his wand.

Not. There.

_Fuck._

An orange spell emerged from where his heart was located.

Draco gave a horrified gasp as his legs crumpled beneath him, feeling the ground rush towards his face.

_What the fuck was that?_

There was no pain. Nothing tearing up his insides. Nothing burning him. He was perfectly fine.

He looked up as laughter erupted from somewhere behind him, the sound sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of a fucking _war_, and that's when he realized the situation he was in. It was as if his brain had only _just_ kicked in, catching up with what his body was trained to deal with.

Right in front of him, quite a distance away, was a burning Hogwarts.

His confusion was back momentarily before another orange spell shot through his chest.

Horror coursed through him as he realised that the spells were shooting through his body.

_As if he didn't exist._

_What the fuck is happening?!_

He heard footsteps behind him, and the same laughter getting louder. Draco turned around, and immediately fury washed over him and it took mountains of control to not pound the man to death.

"Dolohov." He bit out.

"Young Malfoy."

For a dead man, Antonin Dolohov looked like he was enjoying himself too much. However, Draco could tell from the corner of Dolohov's eyes that there was something he was displeased about.

"Welcome to my heaven." He said, giving his hand a wave as if he was presenting something glorious.

Draco's eyes widened fractionally. _Heaven? Well, that explains it, for a fucked up man like him his heaven would definitely be the middle of a fucking warzone. _

Draco hated where he was. It reminded him of who he was, what he was forced to deal with, and everything that he went through during that time. The threats, the lack of choices, his Father, the expectations… No. He very much rather wanted to remember Hermione. _Hermione Hermione Hermione…_ _Hold up a fuck. HEAVEN?! _His brain screeched. _Does that.. does that mean.. I-I'm…_

"Yes, boy. You're dead."

No, the World did not come to a standstill like one would expect when being informed they had passed. He did not feel horror. He did not feel pain. He felt rage. For the man in front of him was the one that did it.

"Yes, and I'm sure your curse ensured that."

Dolohov laughed out loud. "Yes, yes… a spell of my own invention, imagine the privilege I gave you when I decided to test it out on you. To kill on heal, I have never been prouder… Though it un-nerved me it took so long for the Zabini boy to finally kill you. Imagine how much he hates himself right now, knowing he had just killed his own best friend…" Dolohov smirked.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Draco asked, his voice trembling as he struggled to hold his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man in front of him, but he was already dead. There was nothing he could do.

"Oh, you see… Your Father told me to."

"No." Draco clenched his fists in anger.

_Draco, I'm proud of you._

"No." Draco repeated, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

_Draco, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the man you've become._

The voice of his Father echoed in his head. Dolohov was a lying bastard. He wouldn't let the man get to him now.

However, no matter how strong Draco tried to remain, the tightly clenched fist of his loosened slightly, and his legs buckled beneath him. This time, the tears openly ran down his face.

"Father…. Father….. Why? WHY!" He roared into the bloodied ground, nails digging into the soil underneath him.

Nothing made sense anymore. His past, his yearn for his Father to be proud of him… no one could understand the internal struggle he went through. The pain and the anger. Knowing his Father was sent to Azkaban, he was forced to put up a façade in fifth year to keep up the Malfoy name in society. The deaths, the torture, the nightmares he had to endure being a death eater… And when Hermione was finally able to help him forgive himself and his Father… Dolohov happened.

With a feral roar, Draco pounced up from the ground wanting to get to Dolohov, only to stumble and trip over his own leg when he found his Father standing in front of him. In the Malfoy gardens. The scenes have appeared to change.

All anger disappeared, and Draco felt tears rising to his eyes again.

His voice shook. "…Father…?"

"Son." Lucius gazed at his son with pain and love, his eyes emitting the sorry he felt.

"Draco.. Do not be fooled by Dolohov." Lucius said. "He should have known more than to lie so many times in the Underworld, and for that he is being punished now."

Draco only stared. And then, something snapped. "Father, why are you here?"

Lucius chuckled. "I'm dead, Draco, why else w-

"No no, here. The _Underworld_."

All mirth disappeared from his aged face as Lucius looked down in shame. "Although I realised my mistakes towards the end of the War, Draco, there are shameful things I've done.. I've tortured and killed, and repentance does not allow oneself to escape our fate."

Draco frowned as he felt his heart squeeze in pain. "Then.. then why? Am I here?"

Lucius shook his head. "Because you're not supposed to be dead yet, Draco. Look up and listen. The sky is gloomier than usual, and the birds are silent. Someone up there who loves you is mourning for you to return."

A tear slipped down his eye. "Hermione…"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "As headstrong as you were in preventing her from finding out and saving you, Draco, she still managed to save your life. I don't understand why you were so reluctant in her finding out, and I can only imagine a part of you.. wanted this to happen."

Draco's eyes snapped up to his Father's. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, before it was Draco's turn to look away in shame.

"So I was right. You never _truly_ forgave yourself, didn't you?"

Draco gulped, raking his hand through his hair.

"Draco, what I made you go through as a child, I am _truly_.. sorry. You did not deserve all of it, neither did you Mother… I love Narcissa more than I did anyone else, and I love you too, son, despite all that proved otherwise when I was still in your life. You have to forgive yourself for the things that you had no control over. Dumbledore's death and the lives you were forced to take on behalf of _my_ mistakes… Forgive, Draco. Only then can you be happy."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Father."

Lucius sighed. He knew his son was as stubborn as he was. "At least forgive yourself enough to allow yourself to accept and admit the love of the woman who's screaming at your idiocy right now. You can't hear her, but I sure can."

Just then, noise flooded into the Malfoy gardens and Draco could hear Hermione's voice, nasaly from crying, but still as sweet sounding as he had remembered them to be.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT! How could you do this? How did you think I would just ACCEPT THIS and let you _DIE_ without doing ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" A pause. "Blaise Zabini YOU _LET ME GO_!" She shrieked and a couple of seconds later, the shouting was back. "A BLOODY LETTER IS WHAT YOU LEFT ME, BUT YOU MANAGED TO TELL EVERYONE ELSE ABOUT IT. EVERYONE CLOSEST TO ME, BUT. NOT. ME. I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The Malfoy grounds shook for a while, and Draco could only imagine her punching and shaking his dead body. Lucius laughed. A sob echoed through the gardens. "Draco…" Another sob. "Come back… wake up, Draco. This isn't funny. I don't like this game anymore, so please please wake up. Please, will you please wake up?" Her voice cracked, as she broke into a fit of sniffs and unintelligible mumbles. "How can I _ever_ be happy without you? How can you expect me to just _forget_ about you?" She cried. "I _love_ you."

Draco hadn't realized he had started to cry.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy, so _please_, I beg you, stop playing with me, come back, please… Draco…."

"Stop it." He choked out.

His Father looked up in surprise, and immediately cut away Hermione's cries.

Moving forward, Lucius caught Draco before he dropped to the ground in a heap of tears.

"I love her too, Father. I love her _so much_. And I know now, that I made a mistake, that I should have told her. I _should have told her_. There's nothing I can do now, nothing at all… I can't go back to her anymore, I can't see her smile, her beautiful… sweet.. s-

"There there, son. Don't worry about it, you will return to her soon enough." Lucius informed him.

Draco's head snapped up from where it had been on Lucius' shoulder.

"What?!"

"I told you, she's-

"Hermione's gonna die too? NO! SHE CAN'T! No, she won't kill hers-

"DRACO! Listen to me!"

Draco stared expectantly at his Father.

Lucius sighed for the millionth time. "I told you, she saved you. Blaise added her tears to the potion he fed you, and that managed to save you."

Draco couldn't help but scoff. "What, like true love's tear? That's just fucking bull, Father. There's no way life can be so cliché."

Lucius shook his head. "Phoenix tear."

"_What?"_

"Ms. Granger should have died in fifth year, Draco, when Dolohov cursed her with his old spell then in the Ministry. It has come to our attention a few moments ago that what saved her then was phoenix tears. It had stayed in her body since, until her tears landed into your mouth and managed to kill you – but well, save you in the end. The phoenix tears countered the effects of Dolohov's curse and even though you _did_ die, the phoenix tears removed the effects of the curse and hence, you will be returning soon."

Draco felt his heart speed up. "Does that mean.. does that-

"Yes, Draco, you're not dead yet."

"And the phoenix tears?"

"Not in your body anymore."

"But-

"It was only powerful enough to remove a self-invented curse that caused death, Draco. One can only imagine the effects of the phoenix tears have been used up."

"I… I can't believe this."

Lucius smiled at his son, proud of the man he had become. "I guess I will see you again some time in the future, son. Please do give Narcissa my love, and that I do miss her so terribly much. Also, son, regarding Ms. Granger, you have my blessings. I know how happy she makes you."

Draco gazed after his Father who had slowly begun to fade.

"Father, you- you're leaving now?"

Lucius chuckled, "Why, can't bear to leave me?"

"Yes. N-no! I just… I…." Draco gulped. "Thank you, Father."

Lucius smiled. "No, thank _you_, son. For everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Father."

* * *

><p>Hermione's cries have reduced to quiet sobs, as a stunned Blaise Zabini lay beside her. Ginny and Bonny stood leaning against the door to the roof-lab, tear stained and heart broken, knowing the pain their friend was feeling.<p>

Ginny closed her eyes, too tired to continue looking at the scene in front of her. It was too painful, too difficult.

Just then, a hand grabbed hers and her eyes shot open. It was Bonnie, her eyes wide and staring intently in front of her. Ginny followed her gaze, her own mouth falling open.

Draco's eyes were open.

Her hand shot to her wand and she immediately cast a protection spell on Hermione. For all she knew, _no one_ rose from the dead.

Feeling the warmth of the spell, Hermione lifted her head in confusion, and her heart stopped.

Draco was staring back at her, tear stained and breathing.

She screamed and shot to her feet, stumbling backwards and fell back down after tripping over Blaise.

"Her…mione." Draco rasped, trying to find his voice.

Hermione screamed again, scrambling further away from him.

Ginny went straight to action, throwing spell after spell at him, checking his heart condition and the state of his body organs. Everything was fine.

She stared astonished at him, her mind wheeling at the possible reasons that he was alive.

"Malfoy… how?"

He weakly shook his head. He swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice. "Later…" His throat felt disgustingly dry. "Hermione…"

Hermione whimpered from where she was on the floor, as tears started flowing down her face again.

Ginny slowly turned towards her friend. "Hermione, he's alive." She hesitantly confirmed, quite afraid of her friend's reaction. She tightened her grip on her wand just in case she needed to hold Hermione back if she decided to pounce on Draco again.

Only, she didn't. Hermione had scrambled to her feet and apparated away from the room.

Bonnie gasped in shock, and Ginny's mouth fell open.

Draco couldn't help but weakly roll his eyes.

He was going to have a hard time asking for her forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger hadn't returned for days.<p>

Harry Potter was a heartbeat away from sending out a search team for her, but being Head Auror he _had_ to follow protocol. He had to wait another few more days before she could be listed as missing.

Draco had never felt more popular in his life. After they got over the initial shock that Hermione ran away, Blaise was rennervated and proceeded to faint again after discovering Draco was very much alive. Ginny rennervated her fiance and proceeded to bring Draco to St Mungo's for further checkup and investigation. The Weasley family, Kingsley, a few Hogwarts Professors, Pansy, and even Astoria, came to the hospital to visit him, bringing an array of well-wishing gifts. The most bizaare and random one was from George Weasley, who brought a toilet seat. Seemed like he was trying to fulfill what he and his deceased twin brother had always been trying to do. Draco could say he was impressed.

Results concluded he was as alive as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, wait. He was now one too, except he was The-_Man-_Who-Lived. He smirked, remembering Potter's reaction when he had initially brought it up.

Only, he was still confined to the hospital bed by the strongest restraints Ginny Weasley could come up with. Bitch thought it was a good idea to keep him in for more detailed examinations to confirm the curse was out of his system when Hermione was out there _somewhere_.

Two days later, he was released from the hospital, only to be bombarded by reporters and journalists, all of whom wanted a picture of the new Man-Who-Lived and an _exciting_ story of his resurrection. As much as he wanted to bask in the momentary popularity he had, there were some things he needed to arrange and someone he needed to find. He walked right through their crowd and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

Draco sighed and shook his head as he walked through the grand hallway into his parent's room. There were only so many places Hermione Granger could be, and he was confident that despite her disappearance, she had a first-handed update on the happenings with regards to him, and that she would have made the necessary precautions to make sure he did not find her. He'd only have to lure her out.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, he really <em>is<em> alive."

"Alive and kicking?"

"Yes."

"And… breathing and being a git and all that?"

"YES."

"Being… the royal pain in the arse he is?"

"Merlin, YES!"

"Th-then… where is he now?"

A sigh. "I don't know…"

"Oh."

"Hermione… I know I promised, but you do know that if you don't appear by tomorrow Harry's going to send out a search team for you? I can't hide you any much longer."

"I-I'm not… I'm not ready."

"Come on, Hermione! I've kept Draco Malfoy literally _tied to a bed_ for FIVE days! For you!"

"You could have kept him longer."

"Seriously! Listen to yourself! The man you love is _alive, _Hermione, I don't know what you're thinking!"

"I… I don't either."

Ginny wanted to smack her friend. She _really_ wanted to give Hermione a few good slaps.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Th-

"That this isn't real?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione nodded timidly. "What if.. what if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and he's really still dead? I can't live without him, Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "What can I do to convince you? You know it's all in your head, Hermione, you _know_ you won't believe yourself until you've seen what an irritating git he's back to being."

Hermione looked down and felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I.. I'm afraid of losing him again."

Ginny looked up, suddenly realising what this was all about. "Hermione…" she softly said. When she received no response, she repeated herself. "Hermione… you're afraid he doesn't love you back?"

Hermione gulped and jerked her head down once.

"You can't honestly believe that…"

Hermione shrugged. "He never-

"He never said, but that doesn't mean he didn't try to show you."

Hermione looked up timidly at Ginny's slightly angry tone.

"I've had enough of this, Hermione Granger. You _will_ go home tomorrow, or I will personally find Draco Malfoy and bring him to you. Be a Gryffindor. The man loves you back! Don't hide back in your shell now. Especially not when you've been clutching that damn necklace he gave you for Christmas ever since I found you here five days ago. Your heart is telling you one thing but your mind is telling you another, and your body is so conflicted that it doesn't even know what to do with itself. STOP IT. Follow your heart!"

Hermione looked down at the necklace in her hand and let a tear slip down her cheek. The single white pearl caught the moonlight and glowed softly in her hand. Not to forget the note that accompanied the gift: "A pearl like this can only complement the most beautiful woman"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to think about it anymore. With a sniffed, she waved Ginny off, saying she was tired, and lay back down the guest bed she had settled herself into in Ginny's and Blaise's place.

She would think about what to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TADAAAA. Here we go ^^ Reviews, flames, anything please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello to my fellow loveliest readers! I just wanna say that I love all of you so so so much! Also to my dearest reviewer ** .Starlight-Mist **for pointing out my careless mistake! I've made the necessary changes after confirming with harry potter wiki ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>"Mate, she's at my fucking place."<p>

"I know." Draco smirked, despite his annoyance of being literally pulled out of bed at 7am in the morning by a very horny Italian.

"Well, get her the fuck out!" Blaise grunted, resisting the huge urge to give the blonde git a whack on the head. "I've just got engaged, and before I can have my celebratory sex, you died, and now _Granger_'s being a fucking lightbulb in my house."

Draco's response was only a slight raise of a blonde brow. "Silencing charms and locking spells exist for a reason, you idiot."

Blaise glared at his best mate. "You of all people should know how a celebratory sex should be like. One can hardly contain everything within a _room_."

"No, I _don't,_ Zabini. Neither do I want to know. Please don't disgust me with what you and the Weaslette do." Draco grimaced in distaste as he shot his friend a perplexed look.

"You know, you can probably solve all your shit by just dragging her out and shagging her. Hell, I might even let you shag in my guest room if you make her leave _right now."_

Draco didn't even bother to hold back a bark of laughter as he listened to his friend. "If you stop whining, I might consider letting you have New Year sex tomorrow."

Blaise's eyes immediately lit up. "Really?"

"No."

Blaise swore under his breathe.

Draco laughed again. "I have no time for your shit right now, there's someone I have to see. Ciao~" And the _crack_ announced his departure.

* * *

><p>"MALFOY!" Hermione gasped as she shot up from the bed, perspiring. Her hand shot to her chest and clutched at her heart, willing it to slow down, while catching her breath. It was just a nightmare. He's fine. He's fine <em>now<em>.

It didn't help to know all that he had been through and she had missed it _entirely_. It was all right under her nose and she. Was. Oblivious.

And she hated herself for her stupidity.

Her heart clenched as images from that day flashed through her mind, him gurgling from the blood, pale faced and struggling. She was completely helpless, completely kept in the dark, completely _useless_, while she watched the people whom she thought she trusted struggle and fight to keep him alive, while she _stood there watching._ Her Gryffindor pride did not allow her to face him after all of that. She couldn't.

_He didn't want you to find out, they were under the unbreakable vow!_ A voice of logic screamed at her in the back of her mind, nagging her constantly of the facts and what she should just accept.

She didn't want to think anymore. With a flop, she fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with the back of her arm. She knew deep down inside that hiding was not the way out, and she yearned to see him and feel him again, but _Merlin,_ she didn't dare face him.

Taps on the window forced her out of bed. She stumbled towards the window and pulled the curtains apart, gasping and raising a hand to block out the sun. _It's afternoon already?_ She thought to herself, eyes watering and stinging a little from the sudden brightness.

Eyebrow raised at the scops-owl outside the window, Hermione removed the letter from it's beak, immediately shutting the curtain but leaving a small gap for just enough light for her to gather her surroundings.

Studying the letter, Hermione paused mid-step and her eyes widened.

It was addressed to Mrs. Malfoy.

Not believing her eyes, she flipped the letter around.

She _knew_ the wax seal.

_Adelard Galileo Desmarais._

She swore colourfully.

* * *

><p>"It is always a pleasure working with you, Mr. Malfoy."<p>

Draco smirked, shaking the man's hand, thankful for the wit and inheritory charm of the Malfoy bloodline. Though, he couldn't push the nervousness away from the back of his mind as he knew, the success of everything was dependent on _her,_ and her reaction.

_Merlin help me._

* * *

><p>Hermione's brown eyes were fixated on the delicate carvings on the dressing table, unseeing, unmoving, as she felt Ginny tugging and curling her hair.<p>

Her heart had not decreased in speed since it sped up when she had received the letter.

Faintly, she could hear Ginny sigh behind her.

Hermione's eyes slipped closed, as she, too, gave a sigh of her own, one that was entirely different from that of Ginny's.

"Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head, eyes still closed.

"You… you don't _have_ to-

At that, Hermione's eyes snapped open, suddenly alert and flashing with anger.

"I don't _have _to? I DON'T _HAVE _TO? EXCUSE ME, GINNY WEASLEY, DID I JUST HEAR YOU WRONG?" Hermione shrieked, jumping out of her seat, whirling on her red-headed best friend. "For the past five days you've been telling me to _'go see him, Hermione', 'where's your Gryffindor courage', 'you can't just let this be', _HUH, GINNY, AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING ME OUT OF IT?"

Ginny's jaw tightened. _Perhaps Blaise is right_, the voice in the back of her mind pointed out. _She needs release. _

Feeling a surge of trust on her fiance, Ginny decided to risk it.

Oh, but she really didn't need to. Hermione was already on a roll, pacing a hole in her carpet, incoherent words spewing out of her mouth.

"I hardly believe this _client_ holds such importance to you that you _have_ _finally decided_ to stop HIDING and face Draco Malfoy."

"Of _course_ this client is important, Ginny." Hermione seethed. "You know _nothing_ of the consequences of what Draco has done, giving his company to Blaise. NOTHING! Desmarais is one of the clients whose businesses _flourished_ because of us, Ginny. His trusts completely in Malfoy and his abilities, is _loyal_ to our company, even wanting to extend his contract _a year in advance for at least ten more years,_ and now this SHIT happens to Draco and he writes me a _fucking letter_ expressing his disappointment in the sudden change of owners. His loyalty and hundreds of billions of galleons is at stake here, Ginny, but _oh, of course you wouldn't know a shit about loyalty."_

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared incredulously at her friend, couldn't help the tinge of hurt she felt. That was a low blow.

"If you knew a shit about loyalty, you would have fucking tried to tell me that the man I love was dying. You called me a _coward,_ saying you were ASHAMED that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Really? Ginny? Coming from a girl I've known since I was 11, a girl who's been my best friend since I was 13, someone who KNEW that I love Draco Malfoy, but chose to hide his impending death from me. Such _loyalty_ you have, Ginny Weasley."

"I WAS UNDER THE UNBREAKABLE VOW, HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted at her friend, throwing the curling iron in her hand onto the ground.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED! BONNY TRIED. AND SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO HELP ME FIND WHERE DRACO WAS! WHAT WERE _YOU_ DOING, HUH? YOU WENT AND GOT FUCKING ENGAGED TO ZABINI, HUH? WHILE THE MAN I LOVE WAS DYING. YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME, GINNY, WHEN I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, WHEN I SAT THERE SIPPING COLD BLAND TEA RACKING MY BRAINS FOR A POSSIBLE REASON FOR DRACO'S BEHAVIOR, AND YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING HURT ME THE MOST? THAT MY BEST FRIENDS, YOU AND HARRY, _KNEW_ AND YOU WERE THE FUCKING PEOPLE THAT KEPT ME IN THE DARK." Hermione was near hysterical, all of Ginny's previous work on Hermione's hair had gone to dust as Hermione's anger caused her hair to stand on end, resembling an almost-afro. Tears were raining down her face, and Ginny was sure Hermione had no idea she was crying. "You-

Hermione's voice broke. She sniffed.

"You have no idea how helpless I felt, Ginny. _You have no idea."_

With that, Hermione released a shuddering breath and collapsed onto the ground, legs no longer having the strength to hold herself up.

Ginny's heart clenched as she watched her broken friend. Slowly, she went to kneel beside Hermione, pulling her into her arms, who proceeded to sob (or rather wail and moan) for the next half an hour, until she fell asleep. Ginny sighed, levitating her friend back onto the guest bed.

She'd finally opened the dam of emotions that Hermione had stored within herself, and she wished that the night would go smoothly, or she _really_ wouldn't be able to get over her guilt of having been too caught up in her worry for Blaise to attempt to look for a loophole in the unbreakable vow. She was only thankful that Bonnie did, or Draco would've been a dead man by now, and Hermione a broken soul.

It was an hour before Hermione was supposed to meet Mr. Desmarais and Draco Malfoy for dinner in the most prominent restaurant in Wizarding London.

Ginny gazed at her friend sleeping soundly in her guest bed, and sighed. It was the most peaceful sleep Ginny had seen Hermione through in the whole week, and it pained her to reach out to shake her awake.

Hermione stirred, eyes still slightly red and puffy from her break down an hour ago.

"Draco…" she mumbled. "Glad you're alright…"

Ginny's heart swelled and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Hermione… Hermione, come on, get up, I have to get you ready."

An hour later, the reporters outside _Le Bon Vie_ went into a frenzy, all jumping to their feet and immediately cameras were flashing. Due to the high-profile customers that frequented the restaurant, reporters were constantly gathered outside the for a first-handed update of the possible happenings in society currently.

It was the metallic-bling embellished pointed heels that first caught their attention, and the creamy white skin that peaked as the white gown slipped back as the lady stepped out of the car.

Imagine their surprise when war-heroine Hermione Granger emerged.

She radiated elegance and beauty as she carefully lifted the slight train of her pure-white sleeveless gown, the bow on the back showing delicious hints of her smooth sculpted back. Her trademark luscious curls were swept neatly to one side, giving a magnificent view of her long neck and soft jaw-line.

She gripped the metal clutch in her hand tightly to hide her nervousness to meet Draco there. Judging by the someone excited chatter of the reporters, they seem to be under the impression that the other two of the Golden Trio will be soo making their way over. A slight smile on her lips hinted her amusement, knowing they will go berserk and have a field day when Draco Malfoy appeared. Even though she had always been by his side for the past few years, work was work, and the parties Hermione attended with Malfoy were private – hence the public had only heard rumours of the 'relationship' between the two school rivals, but with no pictures as evidence.

_Not anymore_, _though,_ she thought.

Hermione made her way into the restaurant, immediately being directed through a walkway by the manager into a private room at the back of the restaurant.

"Mr. Desmarais!" She greeted the old man, kissing both his cheeks. "_Comment allez-vous_?"

Mr. Desmarais broke into a grin as he took in the beautiful sophisticated woman in front of him. "_Bien, merci! Et vous_?"

Hermione smiled beautifully as she took a seat opposite the old French man, back facing the door. "_Oui, ca va_!"

"Now, where is that handsome husband of yours? Imagine my surprise when I received an owl notifying me that I will no longer be working with him!"

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes, as her hands tightened around her clutch underneath the table. "Mr. Desmarais, you're mistaken, Draco… and I, aren't.. well, married."

Mr. Desmarais laughed. "Then you must be engaged to be?"

Hermione shook her head negative. "Mr. Malfoy and I are only related through work, there's nothing… going on between the both of us."

She could feel the shift in mood, and it chilled her to the bones. Mr. Desmaraise fell silent.

"But surely… I had sensed something there, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid I must apologise for all my previous mistakes, I should not have assumed…" He then mumbled something incoherent in french. "An old man's instincts are never wrong, Ms. Granger." He peered closely at her. "This disappointment I see in your eyes… and the tiniest hint of weariness beneath them skillfully hidden by make-up.. what happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, unsure if she could relay the story by herself without breaking down in frustration and anger towards herself once again. "I- I'm afraid it's not my story to tell. I'm sorry, Mr. Desmarais."

The old man smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling and his eyes twinkled with warmth. Funny, how this man reminded her of her old grandfather back in muggle London.

"Oh, but I'm sure you can tell me, you do love this man, don't you?" Her eyes found his and she bit her lip. Unable to hold his warm gaze, Hermione's eyes fell back down to the table cloth in front of her, and shyly nodded, her curls bouncing with her actions, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm sure he loves you, too, Ms. Granger." Was his reply.

Hermione suddenly felt very cold in the small private dining area. Her hands left the clutch on her lap and went instinctively to cradle her arms, as if that could ward off the chill she felt in her bones.

With a swoosh, a warm, black cloak was suddenly put around her, and she jerked up to the sudden weight on her shoulders.

It was as if a switch in her brain had clicked, her senses rushed back into action and hit her like a bucket of ice water. She could hear the reporters outside shouting, but what distracted her the most was the scent of the cloak that sat currently on her shoulders, and an overwhelming presence directly behind her.

Her head spun. Heart skipping three beats and thumping wildly, Hermione gulped.

"Always such an observant man, Adelard. I'm afraid you just stole my line."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! We're almost to the end ^^ Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you to everyone who supported me through this fic and those who constantly leave me reviews. You inspire me to continue writing and not give up on this story. I love you all!**

**Just wanting to let you know, another multi-chapter story is currently being developed, but I'm not sure if I'll ever post it, for it is tricky to write a pureblood Hermione fic and try to have the characters remain, well, in character. Of so many pureblood Hermione fics I've read, only **_**The Moonlight Glares by Liza Lew **_**appeals to me with her creativity and beautiful plot, allowing both characters to stay mostly in-character. **

**I do hope that you readers forgive me that both of our mains are rather OOC in my story!**

**Please review! Flames are welcome as a method of improvement!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologise profusely for the amount of time I took to update. I tried to start the chapter many times but got stuck halfway, but finally managed to find motivation to complete this chapter. Hope it does not disappoint. Here goes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>Maverick Jackson elbowed a few reporters out of his way, ignoring their annoyed grunts and colorful curse words. He <em>had<em> to get a good picture of the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who were undoubtly going to make an appearance sooner or later, seeing how Hermione Granger just disappeared into the restaurant in the most beautiful gown he'd seen any women don since his career as a reporter started.

It hasn't always been an easy path, trying to make a living as a reporter. He had heard of Rita Skeeter's ways - but really, who hasn't? – and refused to go down the same route; he was far too righteous for that. It was because of his morals that he was looked down upon by the other reporters who were far more ruthless and devious than him when it came to capturing photos and digging dirt on the famous Wizarding personalities.

He _had_ to get this photo of the Golden Trio in order to make it in the business, or his boss would fire him. Hell, he hadn't submitted a good photo in _months_.

"You sure Harry Potter's gonna appear?" A man behind him said, and Jackson wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of Pepper-up Potion in the man's breath. It was what reporters relied on regularly to stay awake.

"You can't still be hoping for Draco Malfoy, can you?"

Jackson's ears perked at the reply. _Draco Malfoy? The ex Death-Eater and owner of Malfoy Potions Incorporations?_ _Damn, I'm still too damn new to this business. _

A grunt was the only reply, and the other man laughed.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, you've been digging for years about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and haven't actually managed to capture a _single_ photo of them together. I don't actually believe those two are having some shinanigans. They _hated_ each other in school."

Another grunt.

_Well, I'm sure if hell freezes over, Draco Malfoy will appear._

And hell it was.

At that moment, a black limousine slowly pulled up much like how Hermione's car did. Every reporter turned in anticipation towards the car, compressing and pushing into each other just for the sake of getting closer – getting a good shot of the two war heroes.

Then the door opened.

A far-too-shiny-and-polished leather shoe.

Charcoal black robes.

Cameras immediately started flashing.

And then… _Draco Malfoy?!_

The crowd went berserk.

"MR MALFOY, WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT LE BON VIE?"

"MR MALFOY, WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MS. HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"MR MALFOY, WHO ARE YOU WEARING?"

"MR MALFOY, ANY COMMENTS ABOUT MS. HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"MR MALFOY, A PICTURE PLEASE!"

"MR MALFOY, THIS WAY!"

"MR MALFOY, OVER YOUR SHOULDER!"

Draco ignored all of them and strode purposefully towards the entrance of the restaurant, and was immediately guided towards the private dining room Hermione entered not long ago.

Just as the door closed silently behind him and before he could make his presence known, he saw Mr. Desmarais smile a knowing smile.

"Oh, but I'm sure you can tell me, you do love this man, don't you?"

Draco held his breath. His heart sped up and he found himself rooted to the ground, suddenly unsure of whether what he did was correct.

Being their company's biggest client, Malfoy had owled Mr. Desmarais upon leaving the hospital, explaining his situation and the reason for the sudden change of owners. He then proceeded to explain his trouble with Hermione, surprising himself with how easy it was to be entirely truthful after years of living a lie. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he received a response from Mr. Desmarais who offered to help him secure his intended wife.

He watched as Hermione stare at Mr. Desmarais for a moment, and then look back down to the tablecloth in front of her. He wouldn't have caught the action if he had not been staring at her so intently, but he saw the slight downward jerk of her head, her beautiful golden curls bouncing slightly with her actions, a small sigh escaping her lips.

His heart burst in his chest and he felt his senses rush back to him like a bucket of ice water and he could breath again.

"I'm sure he loves you, too, Ms. Granger." Was Mr. Desmarais' reply.

Hermione's hands slipped down the hold herself, and Draco moved before he could process her action. Immediately, his large robe was off and draped over her smooth shoulders.

"Always an observant man, Adelard. I'm afraid you just stole my line." Draco made his presence known with a well-placed smirk, once again surprising himself with how calm he sounded despite the bloody centaurs in his stomach.

Mr. Desmarais looked up in mock surprise, returning Draco a smirk of his own. "Mr Malfoy." He stood to shake his hand. "It calms me greatly to see you alive and well. Imagine my great distress last night upon receiving your owl and the news of your… unfortunate experience."

Mr. Desmarais let go of Draco's hand and directed a warm smile towards Hermione, who was staring at him in horror upon hearing his words. "Well, I believe my work here is done. I wish you happiness and all the best in life, Ms. Granger. It was pleasant seeing you again today, and you look absolutely beautiful, perfect for the occasion."

Draco gulped, horrified that Mr. Desmarais might have let out his plan. One glance towards Hermione proved his worries. She looked positively murderous.

Mr. Desmarais then slipped silently out of the room, and Draco cursed the man, positive that he would have been sorted into Slytherin if he had gone to Hogwarts.

Regardless, he had the go through with the plan. Keeping a hand on her shoulder, Draco slowly moved in front of Hermione.

"Granger…" He tried, albeit hesitantly, knowing she would explode any minute.

He didn't expect the explosion to be in the form of red wine. It seemed Hermione could move faster than he imagined and it seemed his Seeker reflexes weren't as fast as he hoped them to be. He blinked the wine dripping down his face away from his eyes, feeling perplexed and regretful that he probably should have made a better plan.

Hermione shot out of her seat, holding the wine glass so tightly in her hand Draco was afraid it would break under the pressure.

"You… you foul, disgusting, lying piece of Death Eater SCUM!" She shrieked at him, swinging the wine glass towards his head.

Draco thanked Merlin his reflexes worked this time as he managed to catch her wrist just 5 centimeters before the wine glass cracked against his head.

Now that hit a nerve.

She must have been pretty bloody damn pissed towards him if she called him a Death Eater. As much as he hated being associated with that term, he would let it slide this time. Just this once.

But the bloody woman just admitted that she loved him, and now she can be charged for attempted murder should he sue her. What in the world was her problem?!

"_Well,"_ a voice appeared in Draco's head. "_You."_

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance, but before he could give a smart retort, a resounding smack echoed through the room, the sharp sting on his right cheek the only explanation for the very familiar sound.

"HA! I HAVE TWO HANDS, YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed, snatching her wrist away from Draco's grip, at the same time throwing the wine glass onto the floor. It shattered into pieces, each reflecting the flickering candlelight on the table. It was strangely beautiful. She then reached into her hair to pull out the hair clip transfigured from her wand.

The moment she realized Mr. Desmarais knew of Draco's death experience but still pretended he _didn't _before Draco arrived, was like the last remaining thread of sanity within her snapped and her brain screamed BLOODY MURDER. It didn't even occur to her that just moments ago, she had admitted her love for the man and he vice versa. Luckily, Draco anticipated that move and snatched her wand away from her before she could do any damage that she would surely regret. He made sure to hold both of her hands this time and position himself a distance away from her _knees. _The woman was too bloody violent for her own good.

"_Hermione_," he pleaded, "please, listen to me."

"LISTEN?" She shrieked. Draco winced at the shrill of her voice. "YOU WANT ME TO _LISTEN_ TO YOU? WHAT'S THERE TO LISTEN TO, MALFOY? ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING THAT WILL KEEP YOU SAFE FROM _THE UNBREAKABLE VOW_? OR ARE YOU SIGNING YOURSELF UP FOR A LEGIT DEATH, BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU-mmphhhhh"

And just like that, every inch of anger fled Hermione's soul like a demon splashed with holy water. She felt her brain turn into mush as Draco's soft but persistent lips pressed against hers, effectively silencing her and setting every cell within her body on _fire_.

Fuck, he was kissing the living shit out of her.

And she was kissing him back!

Draco pulled back finally, feeling the effects of the kiss and the light-headedness from the lack of oxygen. They were both breathing heavily, foreheads leaning against each other, and both felt the other's breath on their lips.

"Hermione…. I'm sorry." He whispered with his eyes closed, praying to every Deity that Hermione wouldn't explode again. "I love you… I love you so fucking much, and I can finally say it to you."

He sighed heavily. "I can _finally_ say it to you."

Draco felt tears flood his eyes as the heavy burden of not being able to admit his love for Hermione due to the death the curse ensured was lifted off his shoulders. He felt… liberated. He felt free. He felt _empowered._

He opened his eyes slowly, not surprised to see a tear slide down the corner of Hermione's closed eyes.

He sighed again, lifting his forehead away from hers and using a hand to wipe away the tear. Hermione's eyes snapped open; glistening brightly with the hurt and confusion she had felt over the past few years, and especially the past few weeks.

_Why now?_

_Why me?_

_Why didn't you trust me?_

_Why did you hide from me?_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_Why didn't you want me to help you?_

So many questions; so many explanations she wanted, but she couldn't form them into words.

"Why?" she managed, not bothering to hold back her tears anymore.

Draco's heart clenched at how broken she looked, as he slowly brought her into his arms, engulfing her in a hug. _Merlin, he had dreamt of doing that for the longest time he could imagine. _She didn't deserve anything that he had done to her, but lord had he tried to hide his feelings from her.

"I never expected myself to survive this, Hermione." He explained softly, saying the first thing in his mind. "When I found out from Blaise I was going to die… all I could think about was my Mother. I couldn't leave her in this cruel world to fend for herself, and that was why I started this company. So I could continuously lie to myself that there was a chance in finding a cure for the curse and at the same time make sure my Mother could live a comfortable life when I am not around anymore. You… you were never part of the plan."

He gulped and took a deep breath, tightening his arms around her as he heard her sniffle. "Sure, I thought you were pretty when I would occasionally meet you at Potter's place. I hoped for a chance to know you better, a chance to redeem myself and to truly ask for your forgiveness. But... but then the damn curse happened, and all hopes I had ever held towards you were dropped like a fucking bomb. I asked you to be my financial consultant as a cynical joke towards myself and it bloody blew my mind when you agreed. All that hope was reignited, but I knew so clearly that whatever I wished for would not happen, because whatever I do, and no matter what I try, I will die, and I will hurt you. That was why I built a wall around myself. I didn't want you to get to know the real, desperate, me. The Draco with the ugly past and the disgusting curse residing within his body, but you were so stubborn, Granger. You are the most fucking stubborn witch I have met in my entire life, and I don't know what to do with you, but regret every single second of the day I asked you to work for me. When I started falling for you, it was okay because you would never know and I could just bring the secret to my grave, but when I realized that you may perhaps feel the same way… fuck, you don't know what you did to me, Granger. There was hope, despair, hate, and anger. So, so, so much anger. I was angry that I let you too close, angry with myself that I really would hurt you, when that was all I was literally dying to prevent from happening. That was when the symptoms of the curse started to worsen, and… and you being the smart witch you are, you caught on. Too quickly for my liking, and I had to obliviate you, Hermione."

The last few words of his confession were rushed out, as he knew how sensitive Hermione was towards tempering with memories. He wasn't wrong, and hugged her even closer when he felt her tense and start to pull away. He didn't even bother with the tear that trickled down his cheek as he tried to hold her in place as she struggled against his hold.

"No, no, Hermione… please." He begged. "There was nothing in my life that I was in control of. Everyday I fear the curse taking effect and offing me, but every _second_ I fear you finding out about the curse and then suddenly feel inspired to _cure_ me. We both know the Gryffindor in you wouldn't relent and you would research day and night for a way to cure me, but there wasn't. There never was, anyway. The cure fully activates the curse and it would have killed me eventually. Even though I didn't know that fact until after I died, the Slytherin part of me wanted any concern you have towards me to be... genuinely from you. I didn't want it to be out of pity, or to be out of the need for Gryffindors to prove themselves capable of anything. I didn't want you wasting your life away worrying about me when I can give you nothing. I didn't want you wasting your efforts and wasting energy on another man when all you've done for more than half your life was worry about Potter and Weasley. You tried to keep them alive for so long, I wanted you to live your life and not worry about trying to keep _me_ alive."

This time, Hermione managed to pull back successfully. "That's stupid, Draco." She sobbed, cheeks completely stained by her tears.

Draco gave a wry smile, shaking his head minutely. "You know it's not, Hermione. I would've died any way, no matter what I did, and whether I chose to tell you or not. That was the reality of the curse. All I wanted to do was to protect you from having hope and then be fucking crushed. Merlin knows I know too much about it to wish it upon you, therefore the memory modifications and the unbreakable vows. It was to protect you. The person I love most in this entire World."

"Then why the letter, Draco? The letter explaining everything when you died."

Draco sighed and hung his head in shame. "That was a mistake I wish I never made. I know that the unbreakable vow would be broken upon the death of any party involved, but I guess a part of me still wanted you to know, and to hear it from no one but me. That is the fucked up part about me and the whole situation – that when it came down to death, I still couldn't fulfill a single task I promised myself I will accomplish. I couldn't kill Dumbledore, I couldn't get your forgiveness, and I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry, Hermione. I truly am."

They gazed at each other for a really long time, Draco's silver orbs swirling mercury with the pain and emotions he had kept leashed within himself for three years, and Hermione's shining brightly with tears as she processed everything he had said and finding it in herself to forgive him.

She realized she didn't need to find hard at all.

Even though it angered her greatly that her memories were modified and the man she loved and her closest friends lied to her for so long, the love she felt greatly triumphed any petty feelings she held. However…

"I want them back." She stated firmly, as if she too was trying to convince herself.

"What?" Draco started, but upon seeing the determined look she held, a chill ran down his spine. "Hermione…"

"No. I want them back, Draco."

For the first time since they met, Draco let go of her and turned his body away slightly.

"Hermione, please, you have to-

"Give me my memories back, Draco. That's the least you owe me."

Draco sighed again and his face contorted into that of extreme pain. He knew he couldn't change her mind, but he wouldn't wish those memories upon her should he have the ability to. It was as if he could still feel the pain from the curse and the pain of obliviating her. There was no way out of this – being so smart, she would know if he purposefully retained some of the memories and only gave her a few back.

Gingerly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it to her temple, pausing before he said the spell, gazing into her eyes for reassurance. His free hand clasped her arm tightly to keep her balance should she fall from the recovery.

Why was it that he felt as guilty returning her memories as he did when removing them?

He closed his eyes.

"_Reditum."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for the new chapter! So sorry for the late update. I had the sudden inspiration to finish this story, and I promise there will only be one or two more chapters to go. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, and thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story. **


End file.
